


He's my King

by EliasFinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gen, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, The Burrow, stupid Hugo Weasley
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasFinn/pseuds/EliasFinn
Summary: Vor seinem 6. Schuljahr in Hogwarts besucht Scorpius seine besten Freunde Rose Weasley und Albus Potter im Fuchsbau, endlich. Er hatte Jahre darauf hingearbeitet und würde es bis zum letzten Moment genießen. Aber wie das Leben nun mal so ist, gibt es nur ein Problem:Er verliebt sich Hals über Kopf in niemand anderen als Hugo Weasley, den kleinen und unglaublich attraktiven Bruder seiner besten Freundin.Das Jahr, dass ihn darauf in Hogwarts erwartet, kann doch nur verrückt werden......Before his 6th year at Hogwarts, Scorpius visited his best friends, Rose Weasley and Albus Potter at the burrow. The problem: he fall in love with non other than Hugo Weasley, the younger and super hot brother of Rose.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avella/gifts).



> like all my fics, this one is german. But I will try to translate it for you.  
> Please be patient.
> 
>  
> 
> @Avella: Du bist mein Herz, mein Hirn und alles was dazu gehört. Danke, für alles und für diese, nur für dich geschriebene, Geschichte.  
> Meine Muse =D

Es ist Herbst und während die ersten Blätter an den Bäumen braun werden, der Wind eisig und der Regen in Schottland immer häufiger, hat das Quidditchtraining wieder begonnen. Obwohl es wie aus Eimern regnet und der Wind beinah Glas schneiden könnte, waren die Bänke am Quidditchplatz mit Mädchen aller Altersklassen besetzt. Und sie alle haben nur Augen für ihn: James Sirius Potter, ältester Sohn vom "the-boy-who-lived......twice!"

Von großer Statur, mit rote, zerzaustem Haar und Quidditchcaptain, einem Lachen, dass seinen Vater traurig lächeln lässt, da es ihn an seinen verstorbenen Patenonkel und Namensgeber für die besagten Jungen, erinnert.

Ja, James Sirius Potter der Traum aller Mädchen und mancher Jungen in Hogwarts. Sie alle hatten nur Augen für ihn.

Außer Scorpius Malfoy, der Sucher von Gryffindor. Er hatte nur Augen für honig farbende Haut, die über und über mit Sommersprossen bedeckt war und Scorpius fragte sich heimlich, ob auch auf den Schultern und am Bauch Sommersprossen zu finden waren. Er hatte nur Sinn für whiskeybraune, große Augen, die umrandet von dichten, viel zu langen goldenen schimmernden Wimpern waren. Er wollte nicht in das strohige-feuernest auf James Potters Kopf greifen, sondern seine langen, schmalen Finger durch die kastanienroten Locken fahren lassen. Und er wollte auch nicht James bellendes Hundelachen hören, sondern Scorpius Herz wurde weich bei dem warmen, ruhigen Lachen von keinem anderen als Hugo Weasley.

Shit würdest du nun sagen?! und SHIT FUCK! schreit es laut in Scorpius Kopf. Nicht nur, dass Hugo Weasley-Granger ein Junge war. Nein, er war auch noch ein Jahr jünger, aber um einiges größer und kräftiger gebaut, als er selber. Eindeutig ein Weasley und Keeper von Gryffindor war er auch noch. Und ein ausgezeichneter erst recht. (Einige würden nun laut sagen: Das hat er eindeutig von seinem Vater Ronald Bilius Weasley) Das schlimmste und das ließ Scorpius am lautesten leise in seinem Kopf fluchen war, Hugo Weasley-Granger ist ein...Weasley...wie der Name schon sagt und sein Großvater Lucius würde ihn umbringen, einen Weasley und gleichzeitig noch ein Halbblut, wo doch die Mutter Hermine Granger ein "Schlammblut" war. Beinah konnte Scorpius ihn brüllen hören "Blutsverräter, Schlammblut, Dreck und der Sohlen der auserwählten Zauberergesellschaft.bla-bla-bla"

 

>>FUCK!<<, fluchte Scorpius nun laut, als er Hugo dabei sah, wie er lachend die große Hand in den Nacken legte und auf die Lippen biss, um ernst zu bleiben, da James jähzornig eine neue "grandiose" Taktik erörtern wollte und jede Störenfried einen fiesen Fluch an den Hals hexen würde. >> Alles okay, Scop'?<<, fragte Louis Weasley (noch ein Weasley furchtbar!) und Scorpius wischte sich den kalten Regen aus dem Gesicht und murrte, >> Jaja, ist nur scheiße kalt hier draußen, Mach mal hinne, Potter oder willst du, dass wir nächste Woche nicht spielen können, weil wir alle krank sind?<<

>> Wenn du nächste Woche nicht spielen kannst, Malfoy, dann bind ich dich an den Besen und du fängst den scheiß Schnatz mit dem Mund wie Dad damals! Hier wird niemand krank! Nicht bevor wir Slytherin und meinen kleinen Bruder geschlagen haben!!!!<<

Doch Scorpius hörte schon lange nicht mehr zu. Er hatte nur Augen für die breiten Schultern, die um so mehr zum Vorschein traten, da die Quidditchuniform durch den Regen an Hugos Körper klebten und diese vollen, absolut Küss-ablen Lippen. „FUCK!“

Und Hugo Weasley-Granger? Hugo hatte nur Augen für weißblondes, weiches Haar, Sturmgraue Augen, die von silbernen langen Wimpern umrandet waren. Milchweiße Haut und runde, rosa Lippen, die immer häufiger ein leises, beinah verzweifeltes „FUCK!-SHIT“ von sich gaben…..

 

 

 

Die ganze Misere begann im Sommer vor dem sechsten Schuljahr, als Scorpius das erste Mal seine beste Freunde Albus Severus Potter und Rose Weasley und deren Familien im Fuchsbau besuchen durfte.

Allein die Zustimmung seiner Eltern zu erlangen, war ein Akt und Jahrelange Arbeit gewesen. Einer der wenigen Gründe, die zu der langersehnten Erlaubnis führten, war, dass Albus Severus Potter ein Slytherin war und das seinem Vater imponierte.

>> Aber Mom, ich war noch nie bei Al Zuhause. Warum darf ich nicht meinen besten Freund über die Ferien besuchen? <<, Scorpuis wollte brüllen, doch er war ein Malfoy und Malfoys beherrschten sich und so sprach er in einem ruhigen, beinah gelangweilten Ton, während er seine Teetasse ruhig in den Händen hielt.

>> Weil die ganze Blutsverräterbande Weasleys da sein wird. <<, erwiderte Lucius und rümpfte die Nase, >> Die ganze Bande. Überall nur rothaarige Gryffindor in ihrer schäbigen, abgetragenen Kleidung. Blutsverräter und du, Draco wirst nichts mit diesem Schandfleck der Gesellschaft zu tun haben. Du bist ein Slytherin und ein Malfoy, vom reinen Blute und…. <<

Scorpius musste alle ihm verfügbare Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Der alte Malfoy wurde mit der Zeit senil und verwechselte ihn immer häufiger mit seinem Vater.

>> Großvater, ich bin Scorpius und ein Gryff…OCH!<<, rief er auf, als sein Vater ihm einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein verpasste und eine helle Augenbraue hochzog und dann bittend seine Frau anblickte, die augenblicklich ihren Schwiegervater am Ellenbogen packte und aus dem Salon begleitete, während dieser leise vor sich hin murmelte,>> Schlammblüter, Blutsverräter, dreckiges Pack. Der dunkle Lord wird sie alle aus dieser Welt ausradieren und wir, die Malfoys, an seiner Seite…<<

Als die Stimme verstummt war, sah Scorpius zu seinem Vater, >> Dad? Bitte? Nur die letzten 3 Ferienwochen. All meine Freunde sind da, auch die Longbottoms und die Scamander-Zwillinge und die Zabinis und Noah Nott. Außerdem ist Al ein Slytherin und da gibt’s noch zwei Weasleys, die in deinem alten Haus sind.<<

Draco seufzte leise und nickte, >> Die letzten 3 Wochen und wenn ich höre, dass du mit dieser Rose Weasley anbändelst, dann haben wir ein Problem! <<

>> YES! Du bist der BESTE DAD! Und Rosie ist nur eine Freundin.<<

Hätte Scorpius zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewusst, dass Rose kleiner Bruder das Problem werden würde, wäre er vielleicht nicht in den Fuchsbau gegangen.

 

Mit einer Sache hatte sein alter Großvater Recht. Als Scorpius im Fuchsbau ankam, war er umringt von einer unüberschaubaren Masse an rothaariger Jugendlicher und Erwachsenen. Selbst Fred und Roxanne, die Kinder von Angelina, einer schwarzen, hatten rotbraune Haare. Alle außer Albus, der einzige mit Weasleygenen, der schwarze Haare hatte. Doch wenn die Sonne auf seinen Kopf schien und man genau hinsah, dann schimmerten auch diese rötlich.

Scorpius seufzte und grinste in die Runde.

An dem angrenzenden Feld am Fuchsbau waren etliche Zelte aufgebaut um den ganzen Weasleyclan und deren Freunde unter zubringen und im Garten war eine lange Tafel aufgebaut, um die herum die ganze Familie und Freunde wuselten. Teller wurden hingestellt, Brotkörbe verteilt, von überall hörte man Lachen und fröhliche Unterhaltungen.

>> Hey Scorp!<<, Teddy Lupins hellblauer Schopf tauchte neben ihm auf und er legte den Arm um seinen entfernten Cousin, >> Bisschen überwältigend, die Menge an Rotschöpfen, wa? Geht’s dir gut, Kleiner?<<

Scorpius lachte leise auf, >> Ein bisschen, sind aber auch alle in Hogwarts, also im Grunde kein neues Bild, aber alles gut. Und bei dir und Auntie Dromeda?<<

Teddys Miene verdüsterte sich ein wenig, >> Granma ist mittlerweile auch nicht mehr die Jüngste, wird langsam bisschen schrullig, weißt du. Aber eigentlich geht’s ihr gut. Sie nervt mich viel wegen der noch nicht geplanten Hochzeit mit Vici.<<

Teddy Lupin und Victoria Weasley. Das Traumpaar in der Familie.

>> Dasselbe bei uns.<<, und Scorpius erzählte von Lucius und seinem Kommentar über die Weasleys. Teddy ließ seinen Blick über den Garten schweifen, seine Haare und Augenbrauen wurden ebenfalls rot und einige Sommersprossen tummelten sich nun in seinem Gesicht, als er lachend sagte, >> Ganz unrecht hat er nicht, der alte Mann. <<

 

>> Teddy, Scorp, kommt ihr zum Tisch.<<, rief Ginny Potter und stemmte ihre Hände in die Seiten, ihre Mutter in gleicher Pose daneben, >> Und Hände waschen!<<

Der lange Tisch war über und über mit Essen bedeckt und ein stetiges Durcheinander herrschte dort. Lautes Lachen, angeregte Tischgespräche über Quidditch, das Aurortraining, die Schule, den Urlaub, Kinder, Stühle wurden gerückt, manche verließen den Tsch, manche kamen. Von ihm nahm kaum jemand Notiz, nur Albus stieß ihn ab und zu an der Schulter an um ihn an die Gespräche zu beteiligen.

>> Und Scorpius, du siehst aus, wie ich mich an dem ersten Weihnachten hier im Fuchsbau gefühlt habe. Als wäre ich im Auge eines Horricanes gelandet. <<, sagte Harry Potter, der ihm mit den grünen Augen freundlich zuzwinkerte.

Und wie Recht er hatte. Scorpius selber fühlte sich ruhig, ließ sich treiben, doch um ihn herum herrschte heilloses Chaos.

>> He, Scorp‘, wir gehn Quidditch spielen, einen hervorragenden Sucher könnten wir gebrauchen! <, rief Hugo Weasley ihm zu und winkte mit dem Besen in seiner Hand. Die Locken ein beinah so schlimmes Durcheinander wie bei James und auf dem sonnen gebräuntem Gesicht hatte sich ein breites, warmes Lächeln ausgebreitet.

Hugo hob den Besen über seinen Kopf und legte ihn auf seine Schultern. Die Hände lässig über den Stiel hängend, grinste er Scorpius zu und nickte in Richtung der anderen.

Scorpius Mutter hatte gesagt, dass Liebe wie eine weiche Daunendecke einen überkommt. Weich, warm, herzlich. Liebe fühlt sich nach Zuhause an.

Scorpius Dad meinte, dass Liebe Gewöhnung ist. Akzeptanz und Toleranz und es ihn an Winterabende in Hogwarts erinnerte. Mit Kakao und Kuchen, Kamin und weihnachtlichen Gerüchen.

Albus hatte zu ihm gesagt, als er sich in Amilia Finnigean verliebte, dass es wie ein Sturzflug mit dem Besen war.

Scorpius hatte auch viel über Liebe gelesen. Muggel und Zaubererliteratur, aber nichts hatte ihn auf diesen Moment vorbereitet.

Als Hugo die Hände über den Kopf hob, um den Besen auf die Schultern zu legen und das kleine bisschen Haut zwischen Bauchnabel und Boxer freigelegt wurde, als er die rötlich leuchtenden Haare die vom Nabel südwerts wuchsen, hatte Scorpius das Gefühl gleichzeitig von einem Klatscher und einem Troll in den Magen geschlagen zu werden. In seinen Ohren rauschte es zu laut und zu schnell und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er fröstelte. Saure Galle stieg auf und er würgte laut.

>> HE, Scorp, alles ok? Du bist plötzlich so bleich. <<, Hugo ging schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu.

>> A-Alles ok. Geh nur kurz zur Toilette.<<, murmelte Scorpius mit zittriger Stimme und wollte sich abwenden, doch Hugo streckte die Hand aus und griff nach seiner Schulter. Dabei berührten seine Finger Scorpius blanken Hals und streiften federleicht darüber. Wie geschlagen, wich Scorpius rückwerts von ihm und stolperte leicht. Seine Haut brannte und er konnte nicht Atmen.

>> Scorp?<<, braune, warme Augen musterten ihn besorgt.

>> Alles gut. Bin Reisen per Flopulver wohl nicht gewohnt<<, flüsterte er, wandte sich schnell ab und lief ins Haus, ohne weiter auf die verwunderten und besorgten Blickte zu achten.

Liebe hatte Scorpius nicht wie eine weiche Wolldecke überkommen oder ihn fliegen lassen. Sie hatte ihn mit blanker Faust und ohne Warnung ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Nur war Scorpius, als er im Fuchsbau über der Toilette hing und laut würgte, noch nicht klar, dass es Liebe war. Für ihn war es nur das Reisen mit Flopulver.

Während des restlichen Nachmittags half er Mrs. Weasley in der Küche, nach dem sie ihm ein Trank gegen Übelkeit eingeflösst hatte und dachte beinah nicht mehr an den Moment vom Nachmittag.

 

Als am Abend die anderen vom Quidditch spielen zurückkamen, saß Scorpius mit Arthur Weasley auf der Gartenbank und hörte über sein IPad Musik. Eine ganz tolle Muggelfunktion.

>> Verrückt, diese Muggel. Verrückt, aber genial.<<, murmelte der alte Mann und öffnete gerade CandyCrush, als Albus sich neben sie fallen ließ und meinte, >> Sollen wir langsam mal deine Sachen in unser Zelt bringen? Und dann Granny beim Abendessen machen helfen.<<

Der junge Malfoy zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und stand auf, >> Mr. Weasley, sie könne das gerne erst mal behalten. Vielleicht können Sie mein IPad ja so verzaubern, dass es in Hogwarts funktioniert!<<

Abwesend nickte der Mann und ließ seine Finger kurios über den Touchdisplay streifen.

>> Du weißt schon, dass du dein IPad vielleicht nie wieder siehst, beziehungsweise es vielleicht danach fliegen kann. Er hat mal ein Auto so verzaubert, dass es flog. Dad und Onkel Ron sind damit nach Hogwarts geflogen. Zweites oder drittes Schuljahr.<<, meinte Albus lachend und kletterte in eines der Zelte hinein.

Scorpius folgte ihm lachend, >> Echt? Das ist so was von cool und dein Grandpa ist einfach cool.<<

>> Lass das nicht deinen Großvater hören.<<, sagte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen und Hugo Weasley, nur in Jogginghose, streckte sich.

Es war nicht so, dass Scorpius Hugo nicht schon oben ohne gesehen hatte. Sie waren seit zwei Jahren im selben Quidditchteam und hatten sogar schon zur selben Zeit geduscht. Scorpius wusste wie Hugo aussah, doch als den Schweiß an der Halsbeuge glitzern sah, kehrte das ungute Gefühl vom Mittag wieder zurück. Doch diesmal flog er mit seinem Besen und eine Wolldecke lag auf ihm, Schmetterlinge verwüsteten seinen Magen und er konnte beinah den Winterabend mit Kamin und Kakao sehen und riechen. Und ihm wurde es klar…

„Fuck!“, dachte er und eine unangenehme Röte breitete sich auf seinen Wangen aus.

>> geht’s dir denn besser?<<, fragte Hugo, als er seinen Besen in eine Ecke stellte. Scorpius nickte nur.

>> ESSEN!<<, brüllte eine Frau von irgendwoher.

>> ENDLICH! Ich hab einen Bärenhunger.<<, Hugo stürmte aus dem Zelt.

>> Hat er wohl von seinem Dad, Onkel Ron war auch so.<<, meinte Albus und zuckte mit den Schultern, >> Ach ja, Hugo und Louis schlafen übrigens auch hier.<<

Mit diesen Worten folgte er seinem Cousin und Scorpius nahm zum ersten Mal die vier Schlafplätze im Zelt wahr.

>> FUCK!<< fluchte er laut

 

Man könnte Scorpius Gedanken der drei Wochen im Fuchsbau in folgende Phasen einteilen: Leugnen, Herunterspielen und Resignation.

Die ersten Tage versuchte Scorpius sich noch einzureden, dass die neue Umgebung, die vielen Menschen, die Sommerhitze, das gute Essen und alle anderen Gegebenheiten dieses flaue Gefühl in ihm auslösten. Er ein Sommerhoch hatte, dass sich eben wie Verliebtheit anfühlte. Wer kennt es denn nicht? Dieses Gefühl, wenn man an lauen Sommerabenden mit Freunden am See sitzt, gemeinsam lacht, die letzten Sonnenstrahlen auf dem Körper spürt und die Luft nach Gras, Wasser, Lagerfeuer und Freiheit roch. Wer kennt dieses Flattern nicht, dass an solchen Abenden den Magen rebellieren lässt und einem aufweist: „Dieser Moment ist kostbar, denn er ist einzigartig und genau jetzt bist du Frei!“.

„Ein Malfoy verliebt sich nicht in einen Kerl. Das war inakzeptabel, unangebracht und definitiv nicht möglich. Er war NICHT Schwul! Niemals!“, redete er sich ein, doch als Hugo am See sich neben ihn auf die Decke fallen ließ und sich ihre Arme und Schultern berührten, erschauderte er.

Aber nein, es lag sicher nicht daran, dass Scorpius sich verliebt hatte. Es lag definitiv daran, dass Hugos eiskalte, nasse Haut ein starker Kontrast zu Scorpius sonnengewärmter war. Bei jedem anderen hätte er ebenfalls eine Gänsehaut bekommen. Da war er sich sicher.

Hugo legte sich auf den Bauch, den Kopf auf seinen anderen Arm und wandte das Gesicht zu Scorpius, >> Hast du Spaß, Scorpius?<<

In den braunen, großen Augen konnte er aus der Nähe kleine, hellblaue Tüpfelchen erkennen und die nassen Wimpern wirkten noch länger als sonst. Scorpius schaffte es nur zu nickte. Bei diesem Anblick konnte er kaum atmen, geschweige denn sprechen und sein Herz hatte ein unangenehmen Rhythmus angeschlagen.

Je mehr Zeit also im Fuchsbau verging, merkte Scorpius, dass das Flattern in der Magengrube ausschließlich in Gegenwart von Hugo auftrat, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er es nichts mit der neuerworbenen Freiheit oder einem Sommerhoch zu tun hatte.

„FUCK!“

 

Als ihm also klar wurde, dass er für Hugo etwas empfand, versuchte Scorpius es herunter zu spielen.

„Das geht bald wieder vorbei. Das ist nur eine Phase, ich bin nur Neugierig, nicht Schwul, nur....neugierig.“, sagte er zu sich selber, als er sich immer wieder dabei erwischte, wie er den anderen Jungen musterte. Beim Quidditch, beim schwimmen, beim essen und manches mal auch beim schlafen. Das war die schlimmste Zeit.

Wenn Albus noch mit Amilia unter dem Sternenhimmel saß und Merlin weiß was tat, Louis in seinem Schlafsack eingerollt vor sich hin schnarchte und Hugo auf dem Bauch ausgestreckt, mit dem Gesicht zu Scorpius lag, die Decke von sich gestrampelt, nur in Jogginghose gekleidet und selig schlief. Wenn Scorpius die Zeit hatte, ganz in Ruhe sein Gesicht zu studieren und die Sehnsucht, seine Lippen auf die des anderen zu drücken, seine Finger über den glatten Rücken streicheln zu lassen, immer stärker wurde, war es für ihn am schlimmsten.

Ebenfalls in dieser Nacht. Scorpius saß auf seinem Schlafplatz, ein dickes Buch auf dem Schoß, auf dass er sich nicht im geringsten konzentrieren konnte und beobachtete das Muskelspiel an Hugos nacktem Rücken.

Albus hatte sich mit Amilia an den See geschlichen und Louis war noch mit James und Freddie draußen, wahrscheinlich am rauchen.

>> Was liest du da eigentlich?<<, fragte die tiefe, verschlafene Stimme und Scorpius fuhr vor Schreck zusammen. Hugo drehte sich langsam zu ihm und lächelte ihn mit diesen breiten Lippen an.

Scorpius wollte sich neben ihn legen, seine Lippen auf Hugos pressen, seine Hände mit den vollen Locken verflechten, er wollte, er wollte....

>> Scorp'?<<

„Fuck!“

>> Ehm, sorry, war grade abgelenkt. <<, murmelte er, blickte schnell auf das Buch auf seinen Schoß, >> Das Buch heißt Rom. Ist ein alter Muggelroman. Deine Mum hat ihn mir ausgeliehen. <<

Hugo lachte leise auf und stand auf, um sich neben ihn zu setzten, >> Mom ist einfach glücklich, dass jemand anderes als Rosie Interesse an den Büchern zeigt.<<

>> Ich glaube, sie ist er überrascht, dass ein Malfoy Interesse an den Muggelbüchern hat.<<

Sie lachten kurz auf und Hugo ließ sich gegen Scorpius fallen, >> Wer hätte auch gedacht dass einmal ein Malfoy einen Sommer mit lauter Weasleys und Potters verbringt. <<

Sie lachten wieder, Scorpius etwas hysterisch über die Absurdität dieser ganzen Situation.

„Es geht vorbei“ sagte er sich, „Ich bin nur neugierig.“

Nur neugierig, wie sich der andere männliche Körper gegen seinen anfühlen würde, die Lippen auf seiner Haut, die Hände an seinem....Absurd!

Er schüttelte den Kopf, noch immer leise lachend, obwohl ihm danach nicht zumute war „Fuck!“

 

>> Wer ist es, Scorp'?<<, fragte Rose Weasley und ließ sich neben ihn auf die Decke fallen. Scorpius Kopf fuhr erschrocken hoch und er sah seine beste Freundin an.

„Sie sieht ihm kaum ähnlich.“, dachte er abwesend. Stahlblaue Augen, statt braune, in einem helleren Gesicht, dass deutlich weniger Sommersprossen aufwies, als in dem ihren Bruders. Ihre Haare hatten einen beinah orange-braunen Ton und ihre Locken waren kleiner, definierter. Selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, Scorpius konnte sich nicht einreden, dass er in Rose, statt in Hugo verliebt war. Eine zu geringe Ähnlichkeit.

Er seufzte resigniert, >> Ich weiß nicht was du meinst.<<

Sie zog ihre Augenbraue beinah bis zum Haaransatz hoch, >> In wen hast du dich verliebt?<<

„Shit“, ihm hätte klar sein müssen, dass er vor ihr kaum etwas geheim halten konnte. Rose Weasley war zu sehr wie ihre Mutter Hermine. Vor ihr blieb kaum etwas geheim.

Scorpius wandte sich ab und sah zu dem Rest der Truppe, die im Wasser irgendein Muggelspiel (Volleyball) versuchten zu spielen. Hugos sprang gerade aus dem Wasser und schlug den Ball mit voller Kraft über das Netz, verfehlte dabei ganz knapp James Gesicht und lachte schallend, als ihn die halbherzigen Flüche erreichten.

>> Ist es Amilia?<<, holte Rose Stimme ihn zurück ins hier und jetzt.

Abrupt zuckte sein Kopf zu ihr, >> WAS? Oh Merlin, nein!<<

Sie lachte und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern, >> Und wer sonst? Du benimmst dich in letzter Zeit zu seltsam, es muss also jemand sein, der hier ist und bei dem es unangebracht wäre.<<

>> Wer ist hier?<<, fragte Albus gefolgt von James und Hugo, die sich alle, mit Handtüchern bewaffnet, zu ihnen auf die Decke setzten.

>> In wen Scorp' verliebt ist.<<

„Damn, Weasley!“, fluchte Scorpius und merkte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf stieg, >> Ich bin nicht verliebt.<<

Albus streckte sich neben ihm aus, >> Rose hat recht, du benimmst dich seltsam. Warum sagst du nicht einfach wers ist und wir versuchen unser Glück?!<<

>> Weil da niemand ist.<<, Scorpius Stimme zitterte plötzlich.

>> Ist es eine Cousine von uns?<<, James.

>> Nein.<<

>> Die kleine Freundin von Roxanne? Die blonde? <<, Hugo.

>> Oh Salazar, nein.<<

>> Doch nicht etwas eine der Erwachsenen.<<

>> Bist du bescheuert, Albus? Nein!<<

>> Eines der Muggelmädchen, die wir hier ab und zu treffen?<<, Rosie.

>> ARGH! NEIN!<<, sprang Scorpius von der Decke auf und seine Augen trafen Hugos, der ihn fragend anblickte, >> Niemand. Lasst es einfach!<<

Er rannte los, direkt ins Wasser und ohne auf ein weiteres Wort zu achten, tauchte er in die kühle, nasse, dunkle Welt ab.

>> FUUUUUCK!<<, schrie er, doch aus seine Mund kamen nur große Luftblasen.

 

Danach ließen sie ihn in Ruhe obwohl Scorpius immer wieder sowohl Albus als auch Rose dabei erwischte, wie sie ihn beobachteten und er versuchte dadurch nur umso mehr sich unauffällig und „normal“ zu verhalten. Schwerer getan, als gedacht, da Hugo kaum noch von seiner Seite wich und sie auf James Anweisung hin viel zusammen für Quidditch trainierten.

James war zum Captain ernannt worden und >> da die Hälfte seines Teams anwesend war <<, wie er scherzend sagte, wollte er den Zusammenhalt durch einfaches Training stärken.

>> Louis, Fred und ich gehen aufs Feld und trainieren mit dem Quaffel. Du und Hugo solltet an eurer Ausdauer arbeiten. Geht joggen oder schwimmen, ist mir egal, aber wenn ich euch vor 12 faulenzen sehe, dann fliegt ihr aus dem Team.<<

Stur wie seine Mutter und die Autorität seines Vaters, trauten sie sich nicht zu widersprechen.

>> Zum See joggen und dann dort schwimmen?<<, fragte Hugo und Scorpius zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ganze drei Stunden würde er mit ihm alleine bleiben, Merlin, was sollte er nur tun?

Anstatt sich jedoch den Kopf weiter zu zerbrechen, folgte er Hugo und bis kurz vor dem See sprachen sie nicht. Zu hören war nur das stetige Atmen und ihre Schritte auf dem Feldweg. Dann plötzlich, >> Also willst du es nicht wenigstens mir verraten?<<

>> Was verraten?<<, fragte er und versuchte weiterhin gleichmäßig zu atmen.

>> Deine Flamme.<<

Scorpius ließ sich ein wenig nach hinten fallen und murmelte, >> Keine Flamme, also lass es, ok?!<<

Hugo blieb stehen und zog sein Shirt über den Kopf, >> Ist es so schlimm, dass du es nicht erzählen kannst? <<

>> Nein, da gibt’s nichts zu erzählen.<<, schnappte Scorpius. „Verdammt.“

Der Weasley legte seinen Kopf schief, >> Verarschen kannst du dich selber, Scorp'.<< und kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Plötzlich standen sie sich so nah gegenüber, dass Scorpius die Hitze spüren konnte, die von Hugos Körper ausging und er atmete tief ein. Limette, ein herber Geruch und Schweiß. Er konnte Hugos Atem auf seiner Wange spüren und als er merkte, dass allein das ihn erregte, wand Scorpius sich schnell ab, zog seine Schuhe und sein Tanktop aus.

>> Wer zuerst im Wasser ist.<<, rief er mit zittriger Stimme, ließ die Hose fallen und rannte los, in der Hoffnung, dass das kühle Nass ihn wieder zum Verstand brachte.

Hugo folgte ihm lachend, warf sich auf ihn und tunkte ihn tief. Der plötzliche Körperkontakt hatte den gegenteiligen Effekt, den Scorpius eigentlich im Wasser erreichen hat wollen und er zog scharf die Luft ein. Sein Herz raste als wäre er gerade bei einem Marathon mitgelaufen und eine angenehme Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinen Armen und Schultern aus.

Nach Luft schnappend tauchte er wieder auf und nachdem sie eine Weile sich getunkt und im Wasser gekämpft hatten, schwammen sie ihre Runden, denn nur ein Verrückter würde James Sirius Potter nicht ernst nehmen.

Sie waren schon fast wieder am Fuchsbau angekommen, als Hugo sagte, >> Du musst es den anderen ja nicht sagen, aber vielleicht deiner Flamme. Wer weiß, vielleicht wird dich die Antwort überraschen.<<

Damit klopft er dem Blonden auf die Schulter und ging zu James und Freddie, die eindeutig etwas ausgeheckten.

Scorpius blieb verwundert stehen und sah ihm nach. Es war nicht das was Hugo gesagt hatte, was ihn verwunderte, sondern die Art wie er es gesagt hatte.

Das ewige Grinsen, dass sonst immer in seiner Stimme zu hören war, war verschwunden gewesen. Stattdessen hatte er fast erwachsen geklungen, so warm, dass Scorpius Herz für einige Momente aufgehört hatte zu schlagen. „Wusste er es?“

>> Fuck.<<

 

Am letzten Abend, bevor sie alle wieder nach Hause fuhren um dann nach Hogwarts für ein neues Schuljahr zu gehen, veranstalteten sie eine große Party. Der Tisch war über und über mit Salaten und Desserts bedeckt und auf einem großen Grill lagen Würstchen und Steaks. Lampions hingen in der Luft, Butterbier wurde verteilt und laute Musik, sowohl die Muggel als auch Zauberercharts, liefen den Abend hinweg.

Mit allen Weasley- und Potterkindern und deren Freunde waren über dreißig Jugendliche anwesend, was das Abschiedsfest zu einer richtigen Party machte. James hatte heimlich Feuerwhiskey unter das Fest geschmuggelt.

Das war mit Abstand der beste Abend, den Scorpius hatte und er wusste es würde ihm fehlen.

>> Du bist selbstverständlich nächstes Jahr wieder eingeladen, Scorpius.<<, sagte Arthur Weasley und klopfte ihm freundlich auf die Schulter, nach dem er ihm seinen Ipad augenzwinkernd wieder zurück gegeben hatte.

>> Danke Sir. Ich würde mich freuen, wieder zu kommen.<<

>> Schön, dass du da warst.<< sagte Ginny Potter, die in den Armen ihres Mannes stand und ihn anlächelte, während Harry Potter das Gespräch weiterführte, >> Ich freu mich sehr, dich endlich richtig kennen gelernt zu haben. Rosie und Albus sprechen nur Gutes über dich. Und James, du weißt ja wie er in Sachen Quidditch ist, hat dich als Sucher in höchsten Tönen gelobt.<<

Sie sprachen noch einige Zeit und Scorpius fiel auf, dass Harry Potter seine Schulzeit schrecklich vermisste.

>> So, Malf-Scorpius.<<, sagte Ron Weasley und verschränkte die Arme vor der breiten Brust, der Körperbau dem von Hugo unglaublich ähnlich, >> Es war interessant, dich kennen gelernt zu haben.<<

>> Danke, Sir.<<, was sollte er dazu nur sagen?

>> Hände weg von meiner Tochter!<<

>> RONALD!<<->>DAD!<<, riefen Molly Weasley, Ginny, Hermine und Rose gleichzeitig auf, während Ron, Harry und Scorpius lachten.

>> Keine Sorge, Mr. Weasley. Rosie ist fantastisch, aber nicht ganz....mein Typ.<<, und Scorpius sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu Hugo, der gerade einen großen Schluck Feuerwhiskey zu sich nahm.

Der Abend wurde zur Nacht und der Garten wurde leerer, die Musik leiser.

Albus und Amilia waren, wieder mal, in den Tiefen der Felder verschwunden und Louis saß mit Minni Brown (Lavander Browns uneheliche Tochter mit einem Muggel) knutschend am Lagerfeuer, als Scorpius aufstand und sich langsam auf den Weg zu seinem Zelt machte.

>> Was machst du?<<, fragte Hugo, der urplötzlich neben ihm auftauchte und seinen Arm auf Scorpius Schultern legte. Er roch nach Alkohol und Lagerfeuer, seine Augen glasig und die Flammen spiegelten sich darin wieder.

„Wie kann ein Mensch nur so schön sein?“, fragte sich Scorpius und grinste zurück, >> Ich geh jetzt in mein Bett.<<

>> Ich komm mit ja?<<, Hugos Stimme tiefer als sonst.

>> Klar, ist ja auch dein Zelt.<<

Und gemeinsam kletterten sie in das Zelt hinein

>> Hattest du viel Spaß hier, Scorpius?<<, fragte der größere, während er versuchte aus seiner Hose zu klettern. Barfuß war er bereits.

>> Ja. Es war toll hier.<<, presste er aus sich heraus und biss sich dann hart auf die Unterlippe. Man könnte meinen, nach drei Wochen hätte sich Scorpius an den nackten Körper gewohnt, doch noch immer war es ihm unangenehm.

Scorpius drehte sich um und zog sich sein Hemd über den Kopf, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner nackten Schulter und heißen Atem in seinem Nacken spürte,>> Hast du schon mit deiner Flamme gesprochen?<<

Er wagte es kaum zu atmen, also schüttelte er nur leicht den Kopf.

>> Warum nicht?<<, flüsterte Hugo und seine Lippen berührten Scorpius Ohr. Ein warmer Schauder durchströmte seinen ganzen Körper und in seinen Fingerspitzen kribbelte es.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich langsam um. Das Kerzenlicht ließ Schatten auf dem nackten Brustkorb tanzen, der sich schnell hob und senkte. Scorpius legte eine Hand direkt auf sein Herz und konnte das Leben regelrecht spüren. Ganz langsam hob er den Kopf und braun traf auf silber. Hugo leckte sich kurz über die Lippen, beugte sich zu ihm runter. Scorpius konnte das Butterbier und Schokolade in seinem Atem riechen und noch nie hatte etwas so gut für ihn gerochen. Er legte den Kopf leicht schief, damit sie nicht mit ihren Nasen aneinander stießen und konnte beinah Hugos Lippen auf seinen spüren, als der Reissverschluss am Zelt hochgezogen wurde und sie sich voneinander weg stießen. Louis kam mit einem breiten Grinsen in das Zelt rein geklettert und murmelte, >> Bester Abend meines Lebens!<<

 

Und so hatte es alles begonnen. Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie kaum Zeit zu sprechen gehabt und als Hugo im Zug nach Hogwarts sich wie immer verhielt und keine Andeutung des Erinnerns von sich gab und stattdessen sagte, er wäre schrecklich betrunken gewesen, entschied sich Scorpius das alles nur ein betrunkenes Missverständnis gewesen war und beließ es dabei. Als wäre der Beinah-Kuss nie gewesen.

 

Leise fluchend stand Scorpius auf dem durchweichten Quidditchfeld, wischte sich den kalten Regen aus dem Gesicht und versuchte sich auf James Taktik, statt auf die braunen Augen zu konzentrieren.

>> MALFOY.<<, bellte James wütend, >> wenn du nicht sofort deinen Kopf aus deinem Arsch ziehst und anständig trainierst, such ich mir nen neuen Sucher, verstanden?<<

>> Ja, Captain.<<, rief er zurück und versuchte umso härter, sich auf das Training zu konzentrieren. Er fing jeden Schnatz vor dem Resevesucher, wich jedem Klatscher aus und schoss sogar einmal einen Quaffel in ein Tor, was Hugo eine schreckliche Schimpftirade einfing.

>> Hugo, Malfoy.<<, rief James als sie alle wieder auf dem Boden waren und in Richtung Umkleidekabine hasteten, >> Ihr wart die letzten Wochen scheiße. So geht das nicht weiter. Heute ging es wieder, aber ich will das nicht noch mal sehen.<<

Sie nickten nur.

>> Ich will, dass ihr noch 10 Runden ums Feld joggt und dann alles aufräumt. Ich erwarte nächste Woche Höchstleistung und bei den Spielen weitere 100 %, verstanden?<<

Sie nickten nochmals und hasteten los. Stur und stumm liefen sie einige Zeit nebeneinander, bis Hugo plötzlich stehen blieb und mit wütender Stimme sagte, >> Musstest du unbedingt auch ein Tor schießen? Du bist Sucher, kümmer dich gefälligst um den Schnatz, der Rest gehört nicht in dein Aufgabengebiet.<<

>> Ist das dein ernst, Weasley?<<, fauchte Scorpius.

>> Absolut, Malfoy!<<, zischte er zurück und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, das Gesicht zu einer bedrohlichen Miene verzogen, >> James ist nur pissig, weil ich von nem scheiß Sucher einen reingelassen hab.<<

James war pissig, weil es sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts war und er unbedingt nochmal den Quidditchpokal in den Händen halten wollte und das wussten sie beide, doch Scorpius lachte überheblich, >> James ist pissig, weil du anscheinend nicht gut genug bist, um den Quaffel von einem „scheiß Sucher“ zu halten.<<

Er wusste, damit war er zu weit gegangen, doch es war ihm egal. Er sah die Faust nicht kommen, wusste aber, dass es passieren würde, als die Worte aus seinem Mund raus gewesen waren. Scorpius fiel Rückwärts in den Matsch und bevor er überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, war Hugo auf ihn gesprungen und drückte ihn hart gegen den Boden. Scorpius versuchte sich unter dem anderen Jungen herauszuwinden, doch Weasley war deutlich größer und schwerer als er. Hugo griff mit einer Hand seine beiden Handgelenke und hielt sie über seinem Kopf fest in den Schlamm gedrückt, während seine andere Scorpius am Kragen gepackt hielt. Er schnaufte schwer und sein Gesicht hatte vor Wut eine bedenkliche Farbe angenommen und Scorpius bezweifelte, dass er deutlich besser aussah. Und so lagen sie da, Scorpius im kalten Schlamm und Hugo auf ihm, atmeten die Luft des anderen, bis in den braunen Augen noch etwas anderes als Wut auftrat und er plötzlich aufsprang und davon joggte.

>> Arschloch.<<, brüllte Scorpius zittrig Stimme ihm hinter her und wischte sich den mit Blut vermischten Speichel von den Lippen, stand auf und anstatt weiter zu joggen, drehte er sich auf den Absätzen um und stürmte zum Rand. Er sammelte die Übungsgeräte ein und brachte sie in die dafür vorgesehene Kammer neben den Umkleiden, griff nach seinem Besen und ging direkt zurück zum Schloss, statt sich am Feld zu duschen und umzuziehen.

Im Gryffindorturm angekommen, setzte James zu einem, >> Was machst du schon hier?<<, an, als er die auf geplatzte Lippe und den bösen Blick sah und besser schwieg.

In seinem Schlafsaal warf er seinen Besen aufs Bett und löste die Schützer von seinem Körper und warf sie krachend, mit einem Wutschrei an die Wand. Dann griff er nach seinem Handtuch und stürmte wieder hinaus, ohne auf die verwunderten Blicke der anderen zu achten.

Als er das Portrait erreichte, schwang es gerade auf und Hugo, ebenfalls Schlamm verschmiert und mit Wut rotem Gesicht trat ein. Ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, rauschte Scorpius an ihm vorbei.

Sein Ziel: Das Vertrauensschüler-Badezimmer.

Bevor sich das Portrait hinter ihm schloss, hörte er James laute, wütende Stimme und eine schnippische Antwort von Hugo. Doch er blieb nicht stehen um sich das Spektakel anzuhören, geschweige denn anzusehen, sondern hastete weiter den Gang entlang.

Der Schlag war verdient gewesen, dass machte Scorpius nicht so wütend. Die Enttäuschung der letzten Wochen und dieses blöde Bauchkribbeln, dass einfach nicht weggehen wollte, dass brachte ihn schier um den Verstand. Und es war nicht so gewesen, als hätte er es nicht versucht zu ändern. Scorpius hatte sich einige Male mit Melissa Barbourgh, einem Sytherinmädchen aus dem siebten Jahrgang getroffen. Hatte sie nach Hogsmead ausgeführt und auf dem Astronomieturm geknutscht, bis ihm der Kiefer weh tat. Er hatte sogar unter ihr Shirt gegriffen und sie auf seinen Schoß gezogen, doch als auch das nichts in ihm ausgelöst hatte, hatte er sich entschuldigt und gesagt, dass er mit Quidditch, Vertrauensschüler, dem Lernen und „Dumbeldores Armee“, welches mittlerweile eine angesehene Freizeitaktivität war, zu viel um die Ohren hätte. Melissa hatte ihm zugestimmt und somit waren sie im Guten und ohne Fortschritt bezüglich Scorpius kleinem „Problem“ auseinander gegangen.

Stattdessen hatte sich aus dem kleinen Problem ein immer größeres entwickelt. Es gab kaum noch eine freie Minute, in der Scorpius nicht an Hugo dachte und an den Abend bevor sie zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen waren. Während dem Essen, Duschen, während der Unterrichtsstunden, sogar wenn er schlief, dachte er an den jüngeren Weasley und es machte ihn Wahnsinnig.

Scorpius war mittlerweile im Badezimmer angekommen und ließ sich in die große, Schwimmbad ähnliche Wanne gleiten, während aus den vergoldeten Hähnen Wasser mit Zusatz sprudelte. Große, bunte Blasen umgaben ihn und er versuchte sich zu entspannen.

„Wäre Louis doch nur später zurück gekommen!“, wünschte er sich nicht zum ersten Mal.

Doch was wäre dann gewesen? Selbst wenn sie sich geküsst hätte hätte es nichts an der Situation geändert. Er war ein fucking Malfoy und Malfoys hatten nichts mit anderen Kerlen. Und trotzdem stellte er sich vor, wie es weiter gegangen wäre, wenn Louis nicht aufgetaucht wäre. Wie sich ihre Lippen getroffen hätten, die Hände gewandert wären, er eventuell in die Knie gegangen wäre um Hugo überall zu küssen, ihn zu spüren.

>> Fuck, ich bin nicht schwul!<<, stieß er frustriert aus und raufte sich die blonden Haare.

>> Das hat ja auch niemand behauptet.<<, sagte eine, ihm nur allzu bekannte, Stimme hinter ihm. Erschrocken fuhr Scorpius herum und sah sich Hugo gegenüber. Er lehnte, noch immer in der dreckigen Quidditchuniform, an der Wand neben der Tür und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Scorpius versuchte sich so gut es ging mit den Badeblasen zu bedecken, >> Wie kommst du hier rein?<<

Hugo stieß sich von der Wand ab und kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, >> Ich bin auch Vertrauensschüler.<<

>> Ah ja, ganz vergessen.<<

>> Kann ich rein kommen?<< fragte er plötzlich, beinah nicht hörbar.

Scorpius lachte bitter auf, >> Du bist schon drin, also warum fragst du überhaupt.<<

>> Nein, ich meine.<<, Hugo biss sich auf die Unterlippe und fuhr mit der einen Hand durch seine Haare, >> Ich meine zu dir, in die Wanne.<<

Es war, wie einige Monate zuvor, als hätte man ihm einen Klatscher in den Magen geschossen und sein Herz setzte aus. Er schnappte nach Luft, seine zitternden Hände drückt er fest an seine Beine Unterwasser.

Doch Scorpius war ein Malfoy, also ließ er sich es nicht anmerken und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

Hugo nahm das als Aufforderung wahr und ganz langsam öffnete er seine Quidditchuniform und zog sich aus. Ein Teil nach dem anderen fiel auf den Boden und als er an seiner Boxershort angekommen war, drehte Scorpius sich um und sah auf seine Hände, die er auf den Wannenrand gelegt hatte und sich zu Fäusten verkrampft hatten. Hinter ihm hörte er, wie Hugo ins Wasser stieg und sich ihm vorsichtig näherte,>> Karamelduft?<<

Er nickte, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

>> Scorp'? Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geschlagen hab.<<

Er drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn an, >> Und mir tut es leid, dass ich angedeutet hab, du wärst ein schlechter Hüter.<<

>> Ich weiß, dass du das nicht so gemeint hast.<<, lachte der rothaarige und kam noch einen Schritt näher, sodass sich ihre Schultern berührten, >> Worüber hast du grade nachgedacht, bevor ich dich unterbrochen hab?<<

Scorpius merkte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss und das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte, sowohl wegen der plötzlichen Nähe, als auch wegen der Frage, >> Nichts wichtiges.<<

>> Ah, ok.<<, er klang enttäuscht oder bildete sich Scorpius das nur ein? Er schloss die Augen und versuchte ein, noch immer schnell hämmerndes, Herz zu beruhigen. Hugo neben ihm atmete tief ein, hielt kurz die Luft an und sagte dann,>> Ich glaube aber, dass ich schwul bin.<<

Seine Worte hallten im Badezimmer und die Zeit stand einen Moment still, bis Scorpius sich traute und ihn mit großen Augen ansah, >> Bist du dir sicher?<<

Ein kleines Lächeln war auf Hugos Gesicht erschienen und er wiegte den Kopf hin und her, >> Ja also....nein. Keine Ahnung.<<

>> Ok.<< mehr sagte er nicht, sondern schloss abermals die Augen und rückte etwas von Hugo ab, dass sie beide nackt waren, wurde ihm nun überdeutlich bewusst, sodass sich seine untere Körperhälfte bemerkbar machte. Scorpius atmete tief ein, sammelte seinen ganzen angeblich vorhandenen, Gryffindor Mut und wollte gerade ihm seine Gefühle gestehen, als er neben sich eine Bewegung wahrnahm.

>> Hab ich wohl missverstanden.<<, murmelte Hugo leise.

Er hörte wie Wasser spritzte und als Scorpius die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er wie Hugo aus der Wanne gestiegen war und sich hektisch anzog.

>> Hugo?<<

Der Jüngere sah ihn nicht einmal mehr an, sondern stürmte mit hängenden Schultern aus dem Bad. Das Knallen der zu gefallenen Tür hallte ohrenbetäubend in Scorpius Kopf. Den ihm an nächsten liegenden Gegenstand flog durch den Raum und er schlug mit voller Wucht mit der Faust gegen die Fliesen. Es krachte laut und Schmerzen durchfuhren seinen Arm, als die Knochen brachen.

>> FUCK!<<, fluchte er laut, während ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen, nicht wissen ob es an dem Schmerz in seiner Hand oder in seinem Herzen lag.

 

 

Nachdem Scorpius seine mehrfach gebrochene Hand und die aufgeplatzte Lippe, nach dem sie abermals zu bluten begonnen hatte, im Krankenflügel hatte richten lassen, stürmte er in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftssaal, wo er beinah jeden antraf, nur nicht den, den er sehen wollte.

>> Hast du Hugo gesehen?<<, fragte er Lily, die mit ihren Freundinnen am Feuer saß und Hausaufgaben machte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, >> Vielleicht in seinem Schlafsaal?!<<

Da hatte Scorpius selbstverständlich als erstes nach gesehen und seine Zimmerkollegen konnten ihm auch nicht sagen, wo der junge Weasley hingegangen war.

Also setzte er sich an eines der Fenster, zusammen mit eines der Bücher, die Hermine ihm zugeschickt hatte und wartete.

Als Hugo um vier Uhr in der Nacht noch immer nicht in den Gryffindorturm zurück gekehrt war, gab er auf und kletterte in sein Bett.

 

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich - es gab keinen besseren Ausdruck ‑ wie ausgekotzt. Wie ein Zombie folgte er James hinunter in die Große Halle zum Frühstück und ließ sich auf die Bank neben Eddy und Minni fallen.

>> Schlechte Nacht gehabt, Kumpel?<<

>> Hmphf!<<, und griff nach der Kaffeekanne.

Minni kicherte auf und sagte, >> Siehst fast so scheiße aus, wie Hugo vorhin.<<

Sein Kopf zuckte hoch,>> Wo ist er?<<

Verwundert legte sie ihren Kopf schief, >> Er saß vorhin noch bei Rose, aber ist vor einigen Minuten los. Warum?<<

Scorpius verschwendete keine Zeit mit einer Antwort, sondern lief aus der Halle raus um Hugo zu folgen, doch er war nirgends zu sehen, also stolperte er zum Ravenclawtisch, wo Rose saß, die ihm einen überraschend bösen Blick zuwarf, >> Was willst du Malfoy?<<

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch,>> Rose, was soll das?<<

>> Es ist mir egal, was du zu sagen hast, aber wenn du meinem kleinen Bruder zu nahe kommst, dann reiß ich dir die Eier aus, haben wir uns verstanden?<<, sie flüsterte so, dass nur er es hören konnte, doch die Lautstärke verfehlte die Bedeutung ihrer Worte nicht im geringsten. Scorpius nickte leicht und schluckte schwer, >> Wenn du mir erklärst was ich gemacht habe, dann wird es nicht nochmal vorfallen, versprochen.<<

Rose seufzte auf und sah ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen an, >> Ich weiß nicht genau was du gemacht oder gesagt hast, aber Hugo war vollkommen außer sich.<<

Hektisch dachte er nach, was hatte er gesagt?

>> Nichts, ich hab nichts schlimmes gesagt.<<, und für das Gesagte, hatte er sich bereits entschuldigt bevor alles bergab gegangen war.

>> Was hat er denn gesagt und was hast du getan?<< fragte Rose und schmierte sich eine Scheibe Toast, durch und durch eine Ravenclaw, die alles beachten musste.

Und Scorpius ging im Geiste den Rest nochmal durch: Hugo hatte ihm gesagt, dass er vielleicht schwul sei und Scorpius hatte „ok“ gesagt. Nichts schlimmes, wie er empfand. „Ok“ war neutral oder nicht?

Und dann war er von ihm abgerückt, weil die Nähe ihn nervös gemacht hatte und er nicht klar denken konnte und sein Herz kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch gewesen war und Scorpius war von ihm weg gerückt.

>> Fuck.<<, sagte er laut und seine beste Freundin sah ihn anklagend an, >> Aber es war so nicht gemeint, Rose. Er hat es missverstanden.<<

>> Das kann sein, aber du hast es nicht richtig gestellt,<<

>> Wie soll ich das denn machen, wenn er mir seit dem aus dem Weg geht?<<, fauchte er, doch seine beste Freundin zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

>> Lass ihm ein paar Tage Zeit, bis er sich beruhigt hat. Hugo ist da wie Daddy, bis er seine Nerven beruhigt hat, brauch‘ er etwas Zeit. Er wird dann schon mit dir sprechen.<<

>> Wenn du das sagst.<<, murmelte er und nahm sich fest vor, ihre Worte zu berücksichtigen.

 

Als er nach nahezu zwei Wochen Hugo nur beim Quidditchtraining gesehen hatte und er noch immer nicht mit ihm sprach und er und Hugo abermals Runden um das Feld joggen mussten, riss Scorpius Geduldsfaden.

Nach dem Training, als sie die Runden schweigsam hinter sich gebracht hatten, packte er den größeren Jungen am Oberarm und hielt ihn zurück, >> Wir müssen reden!<<

Hugo riss sich mit einem leisen Fluch los und stürmte in die Umkleidekabine.

Scorpius folgte ihm und sah zu, wie Hugo versuchte sich aus der Schutzkleidung zu pellen, doch er bekam die Schulterschützer, die am Rücken zugeschnürt waren nicht auf und fluchte abermals, diesmal jedoch laut.

Ohne auf die Erlaubnis zu warten, ging Scorpius zu ihm und griff nach den Riemen, doch Hugo drehte sich schnell um, packte ihn am Kragen und rammte ihn krachend gegen die Wand, den Unterarm gegen Scorpius Hals, fauchte er, >> Fass mich nicht an, Malfoy.<<

Er stieß ihn mit voller Kraft von sich, >> Ich wollte nur helfen.<<

Hugo ging einige Schritte zurück, griff nach seinem Zauberstab, murmelte leise und die Riemen der Schützer öffneten sich von alleine, >> Ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht!<<, und somit zog er sich vollständig aus und hastete in die Duschen.

„Was war nur los?“, dachte Scorpius verzweifelt und ließ sich auf den Boden gleiten. So blieb er auch noch lange sitzen, nachdem Hugo sich nach dem Duschen angezogen hatte und gegangen war.

 

Als er das nächste Mal den Mut aufnahm mit Hugo zu sprechen, saßen sie einige Tage später nach einem besonders harten Training beim Abendessen.

>> Wir sollten das vielleicht langsam mal klären.<< sagte Scorpius, als er sich ohne zu fragen direkt neben Hugo gesetzt hatte und starrte ihn an.

>> Ich hab mit dir gar nichts zu reden.<<, zischte er und hackte auf sein Steak ein, als müsste er es noch töten. Scorpius Blick traf den von Rose und sie schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf, doch wider besseres Wissen, fuhr er Hugo an, >> Was zur Hölle ist nur los mit dir? Was genau hab ich dir getan?<<

Er konnte förmlich den Facepalm der anderen spüren und fragte sich, was er nicht wusste, aber sie schon.

>> Lass es einfach, Malfoy.<<, murmelte Hugo und stand auf, doch Scorpius packte ihn am Handgelenk, um ihn zurück zuhalten.

Die hitzige Diskussion, die darauf folgte, blieb unbeachtet bis Hugo brüllte, >> Deine Meinung geht mir am Arsch vorbei, du homophober Dreckskerl.<<

Augenblicklich war es in der großen Halle toten still.

>> Homo-was?<<, Scorpius und wich vor ihm zurück, wie geschlagen.

>> Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine, Malfoy.<<, Hugos Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell und sein Gesicht hatte eine ungesunde Farbe angenommen.

>> Meinst du das im Bad?<<, fragte Scorpius und das erste Raunen ging durch die Menge, doch noch von beiden Streithähnen unbeachtet, >> Das hast du missverstanden.<<

>> Ach ja? Was hätte ich denn an deiner Reaktion missverstehen können?<<

Scorpius vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Händen, er wollte schreien, warum verstand dieser Kerl es nicht einfach, >> Es wäre ganz schön bescheuert, wenn ich was gegen Schwule hätte, Hugo. Ich...Ich...ich bin selber schwul...FUCK!<<, er stoppte, als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, wo sie sich befanden und was er laut ausgesprochen hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, nahm seine Mütze und Schal vom Tisch und lief ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Großen Halle. Die vielen Augenpaare die ihm folgten, überdeutlich bewusst.

Er schaffte es gerade noch um die Ecke, als er sich auf die Steinfliesen übergeben musste. Röchelnd kniete er auf dem kalten Boden und heiße Tränen vor Scham standen in seinen Augen.

>> Komm, ich bring dich nach oben.<<, konnte Scorpius die Stimme seines besten Freundes an seinem Ohr hören und zwei Hände ergriffen ihn unter den Achseln und halfen ihm auf. Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppen zu Gryffindorturm hoch, wobei sie immer wieder kurze Brech-Pausen einlegen mussten, dessen Ergebnis Albus geschickt mit einem Wink mit dem Zauberstab verschwinden ließ.

Als sie auf Scorpius Bett saßen, die Vorhänge zugezogen und jeglicher Stille und Schutzzauber die Albus eingefallen waren, über ihnen lagen, sah er Scorpius an, >> Schwul, ja?<<

Scorpius schnaubte belustigt auf, >> Leugnen bringt jetzt wohl auch nichts mehr, oder?<<

>> Seit wann weißt du's?<<, Albus lehnte sich gegen das hölzerne Kopfende und lächelte.

>> Vermutete seit dem Sommer, sicher seit Melissa Barbourgh.<<

>> Oh Gott, dass arme Mädchen.<<, lachte Albus laut auf und brauchte einige Zeit um wieder ernst zu werden.

>> Ich bin noch nicht bereits für das Outing gewesen.<<

>> Zu spät, Scorp'<<, Albus legte einen Arm um seine Schultern, >> Hugo, also? Auch seit dem Sommer?<<

Scorpius verzog sein Gesicht, nickte jedoch. Ihm war als würde er jeden Moment anfangen zu heulen,>> Ich wollte es ihm gerade sagen, als wir in dem Vertrauensschülerbad waren, bevor er einfach abgehauen ist. Er dachte ich wäre von ihm weg gerückt weil ich homophob bin.<<

>> Ich weiß, er hat es mir erzählt.<<

>> WAS?<<

>> Er musste mit irgendwem reden und mit Rosie wollte er nicht über eure „wir sitzen zusammen nackt in der Badewanne“- Situation sprechen.<<

Scorpius ließ sich in sein Kissen fallen, >> Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt?<<

>> Weil es mich nichts anging.<<, antwortete sein bester Freund, >> Und weil ich sehen wollte, wie ihr zwei es alleine regelt. Tut mir leid, dass ich so slytherin war und dir bei deinem Leiden lieber zugeguckt hab.<<

>> Arsch!<<, murmelte Scorpius und zog die Decke über seinen Kopf, da ihm nun de facto bittere Liebeskummertränen in den Augen standen und das musste Albus nun wirklich nicht sehen.

>> Warum bist du denn tatsächlich von ihm weg gewichen?<<

>> Ganz ehrlich?<<, er guckte unter der Decke hervor und die grünen Potteraugen blickten ihn herausfordernd an, >> Weil ich 'ne Latte bekommen hab.<<

>> Nicht dein ernst.<< lachte Albus lautstark auf und nach einiger Zeit stimmte Scorpius mit ein.

>> Oh bei Salazars Grab, lass das bitte nicht meinen Vater, geschweige denn meinen Großvater hören!<<

 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis ganz Hogwarts über den Vorfall Bescheid wusste und man die Neuigkeit in jeder Ecke laut und deutlich wahrnehmen konnte: Scorpius Malfoy ist Schwul! Ein Schwanzlutscher, eine Schwuchtel, vom anderen Ufer, anders gepolt. Ein Schokoritter, einer der weniger angenehmsten Synonyme seiner Präferenz.

Während die Schule sich das Maul zerriss, versuchte Scorpius dem Problem aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er huschte, wenn möglich ungesehen, von einer Unterrichtsstunde zur nächsten, scharrte seine engsten Freunde (Albus und Rose) um sich, um niemals alleine von irgendwem angetroffen zu werden und vermied nach Möglichkeit die Große Halle und den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

>> Du kannst dich nicht länger in deinem Bett verstecken und durch die Schule schleichen, Scorp‘!<<, sagte Rose eines Morgens Ende November, als sie auf dem Weg zur Küche waren, >> Wenn du dich der Meute nicht stellst, dann wird das Getuschel niemals aufhören!<<

Scorpius seufzte, sie sagte es nicht zum ersten Mal und ihm selber war klar, dass sie Recht damit hatte, doch er war noch nicht bereit sich alle dem zu stellen. Noch nie hatte er sich so machtlos gefühlt. Ein Versehen und er hatte vor hunderten Schülern etwas raus posaunt, was er noch nicht einmal im Stillen sich selbst eingestanden hatte.

Und Hugo, Hugo sprach noch immer nicht mit ihm, geschweige würdigte ihm eines Blickes. Doch das aller Schlimmste war, dass Hugo seit einiger Zeit immer häufiger mit Anjali, der Tochter von Parvati Patil, zu sehen war und sie sogar am letzten Wochenende zusammen in Hogsmead gewesen waren.

Rose stupste ihn unsanft in die Seite und riss ihn dadurch aus seinen Gedanken. Er seufzte nochmals, >> Du hast Recht. Warum hast du eigentlich immer Recht? <<

Sie lachte und ihre Stupsnase kräuselte sich leicht, >> Das liegt wohl in der Familie. Komm schon, Scorp‘, wir gehen jetzt in die Halle und du zeigst ihnen, wie ein Malfoy mit der Gerüchteküche umgeht.<<

Er straffte seine Schultern, strich sich eine der hellblonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und folgte ihrer buschigen Haarpracht in die Große Halle. Die Tische waren schon vollbesetzt und das Stimmgewirr klang wie ein Wespennest, doch als die ersten ihn erblicken, wurde es nach und nach still. Scorpius Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und hätte Rose ihm nicht ein aufmunterndes Grinsen über die Schulter zu geworfen, wäre er rückwerts aus der Halle hinaus gelaufen und geflohen. Während Rose sich zu ihren Freundinnen an den Ravenclawtisch setzte, rief James, >> Scorp, komm setz dich zu uns!<<

Er ließ sich zwischen Franky und Fred Weasley nieder und wurde ohne Umschweife in die Quidditchdiskussion einbezogen. Er schaffte es auch, Hugo und Anjali, die beinah auf seinem Schoß saß, zu ignorieren.

„Soweit, so gut!“, dachte Scorpius gerade, als lautes Geflatter und Piepsen die Post ankündigte. Er sah ihn schon von weiten: Orion, der alte Uhu seines Großvaters.

Er ließ den flammendroten Umschlag direkt vor Scorpius fallen und flog, schneller als notwendig, davon.

>> Shit.<<

>> Scorp‘, ist das ein Heuler?<<, James sah bestürzt zu ihm rüber.

Er schluckte schwer, stand schnell auf und griff nach dem Brief.

„Alles, bloß das nicht.“ Wenn er nur das erste leere Klassenzimmer erreichte, bevor der Heuler in die Luft ging und ihn vor allen Versammelten beschämte, doch er konnte sich nicht vom Fleck rühren. Er versuchte einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, doch seine Muskeln waren wie aus Eis, als wäre er gefesselt worden.

>> Mach ihn auf, bevor es schlimmer wird.<<, sagte Franky mitfühlend.

>> Ich kann mich nicht bewegen.<<, blanke Panik war nun in Scorpius Stimme zu hören, >> Er hat ein Bindefluch angewandt. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen!<<

Der Brief in seiner Hand begann zu rascheln, flog aus seiner versteinerten Hand und öffnete sich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden reißen:

>> SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!<<, die Stimme seines Großvaters hallte durch den Raum und alle Blicke waren auf ihn und den in der Luft schwebenden, nun grün-brennenden, Brief gerichtet.

>> DU BIST EINE SCHANDE FÜR UNSER GESCHLECHT!<<

Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und ihm wurde schwindelig.

>>WENIGER WERT ALS EIN MUGGEL.<<

Heiße Galle stieg in seinen Mund und er würgte, doch da er noch immer an den Fluch gebunden war, konnte er nichts weiter machen, als sie immer und immer wieder runter zu schlucken.

>> ABSCHAUM, WERTLOSER ABFALL DER GESELLSCHAFT!<<

Er konnte aber duzende Augenpaare auf sich spüren, wie sie ihn durchdrangen und verhöhnten. Blaue, grüne, braune…..Braune!

>> EIN MALFOY SO TIEF GESUNKEN, WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN IN DERARTIGER SÜNDE ZU LEBEN UND DICH FÜR EINEN SOLCHEN LEBENSSTIL ZU ENTSCHEIDEN?!<<

Hugos braune, vor Schreck geweitete Augen und sein Gesicht so bleich, dass die Sommersprossen überdeutlich zum Vorschein kamen, waren das Letzte was Scorpius sah, bevor ihn ein brennender Schmerz überkam und ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Ob die Schreckensschreie, der metallische Geschmack von Blut auf seinen Lippen und ein ohrenbetäubendes >> Finite Incantatem!<<, die Realität war oder nur in seinem Kopf abspielte, wusste er nicht, als sein Geist in die Dunkelheit eindrang.

 

Scorpius blieb für beinah eine Woche im Krankenflügel. Es war nur ein leichter Fluch gewesen, ein paar kleine Kratzer im Gesicht, eitrige Beulen, nichts was Madam Pompfrey nicht richten konnte.

Und dementsprechend auch nichts, was man tatsächlich dem Ministerium melden müsste. Versuchte Scorpius sich und allen anderen wenigsten einzureden.

>> Aber Professor, bitte, es war wirklich nicht so schlimm.<<, sagte er, noch immer ans Krankenbett gefesselt, zur Schulleiterin, die ihn aus scharfen Katzenaugen musterte, >> Da sind manche Verletzungen beim Quidditch oder bei Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste schlimmer und Großvater weiß gar nicht mehr was er tut. Er ist so verwirrt, er glaubt oft, ich wäre mein Vater und er würde noch immer dem dunkle Lord den Hof machen! <<

>> Mr. Malfoy, dies war ein Akt von Kindesmisshandlung und so etwas muss dem Ministerium gemeldet werden. Vor allem wenn ihr Großvater verwirrt ist. Wer weiß, was er als nächstes tut. <<

>> Nichts, er wird nichts tun, sobald er weiß, dass er es falsch verstanden hatte.<<

Professor McGonnagals faltenüberzogenes Gesicht zuckte, >> Was hatte ihr Großvater falsch verstanden?<<

Scorpius hatte sich vorgenommen, direkt nach dem er im Krankenflügel aufgewacht war, dass er seine Familie davon überzeugen konnte, dass er nicht Homosexuell war. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, sich selber zu überzeugen, dass er nicht in Hugo verliebt war und sich auch nicht von ihm angezogen fühlte. Nie wieder würde er jemandem die Möglichkeit geben ihn derart zu erniedrigen oder gar ihn zu verletzen. Vor allem da Hugo auch nach seinem Outing keinen Schritt auf ihn zugekommen war, im Gegenteil. Dass er mit Anjali ausging, zeigte doch, dass er nicht an Scorpius interessiert war und warum sollte er sich sein Leben unnötiger erschweren, wenn der Grund des Erschwerens ihn nicht wollte.

Er sah auf seine Hände, als er seiner Schulleiterin antwortete, >> Ich bin nicht schwul. Es war ein dummes, im Streit entstandenes, Missverständnis.<<

Die ältere Dame sah ihn mit ernstem Blick an, >> Scorpius, dich zu verstellen um deiner Familie zu gefallen, wird dir nur ungl…<<, doch er unterbrach sie barsch.

>> Nein, Professor. Ich bin NICHT schwul und genau so, wie meine Familie mich haben will. Es wird nicht nötig sein, den Vorfall dem Ministerium zu melden.<<

>> Oh, dann geh ich jetzt besser wieder.<<, sagte eine leise Stimme.

>> Hugo!<<

Ohne es mitzubekommen, war Hugo in den Krankenflügel gekommen und sah Scorpius direkt an, die Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt.

>> Hugo, ich…<<, begann der Ältere.

>> Lass es, Scorpius. Ich habs schon verstanden.<< und damit drehte er sich auf den Fersen um und verließ den Raum. Scorpius wollte aufstehen und ihm folgen, doch aufgrund der Verletzung war er noch zu schwach auf den Beinen und musste sich sofort wieder setzen, um nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

>> Fuck!<< sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Warum ging nur alles schief?

 

Die Wochen bis zu den Weihnachtsferien kamen ihm vor, als würde er durch einen dichten Nebel gehen. Er nahm zwar am Unterricht, an den Lerngruppen und am Quidditchtraining teil, doch die Welt kam ihm surreal vor. Er lachte mit Rose und Albus, nahm sogar an einigen Streichen mit James, Freddie und Franky teil. Er tat alles um nicht weiter aufzufallen, was ihm auch gelang.

Er erhielt keine weiteren Heuler seines Großvaters und das Gerede der anderen Schüler verging mit der Zeit.

Hugo saß jeden Abend mit Anjali in einer Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum und knutschte mit ihr bis spät in die Nacht.

Von seiner Mutter erhielt er einen Brief, dass er ohne Bedenken an Weihnachten nach Hause kommen könne, da Großvater Malfoy den Vorfall längst vergessen hatte und er sich keine Gedanken machen bräuchte, verhext zu werden, sobald er zur Tür reinkommen sollte.

„Was hatte all das Theater der letzten Monate gebracht? Rein gar nichts. Der Ruf meiner Familie dahin und Hugo…“, deprimiert sah er aus dem Fenster des immer langsamer werdenden Hogwartsexpress.

>> Du kommst aber trotzdem über Silvester zu uns, Scorp‘?<<, riss Albus ihn aus seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken. Rose und er warfen Scorpius besorgte Blicke zu.

>> Ja.<<, er rieb sich müde die Augen und versuchte zu lächeln, >> Ja, klar. Silvester mit dem ganzen Weasley-Potter-Clan wird sicher lustig.<<

Rose wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die Abteiltür aufging und ihr Bruder, samt Anjali reingestolpert kam, >> Ah da seid ihr ja. Wir haben schon überall nach euch gesucht.<<

>> Weil wir ja auch seit Hogsmead fünf Mal das Abteil gewechselt haben.<<, verdrehte Rose die Augen und stand auf, da der Zug ratternd zum Stehen kam.

Als Scorpius am Bahnsteig von Kings Cross seine Eltern sichtete, die wie zwei Marmorskulpturen an der Wand standen, verabschiedete er sich leise von Rose, >> Bis Silvester dann.<<

>> Silvester? Du kommst auch? <<, Hugo, der neben seiner Schwester stand, sah ihn verwundert an.

Rose erwiderte hastig, >> Albus und ich haben ihn eingeladen.<<, bevor sie los lief um ihren Vater zu begrüßen, der schon mit dem Rest der gesamten Weasleyfamilie wartete.

>> Pius.<<, rief seine Mutter, die nunmehr aus ihrer Starre erwacht war und ihm Freunde strahlend Begrüßungsküsse auf die Wange drückte. Sein Vater jedoch hatte die hellen Brauen missbilligend zusammen gezogen und ein Mundwinkel zuckte verdächtig, >> Scorpius.<<

Sein Herz blieb stehen, „Hatte er es gesehen? Hatte Draco sehen können, was er für Hugo empfand?“

>> Vater.<<

Hugo sah betreten zu Boden, >> Na dann, bis Silvester.<<

Scorpius wollte fragen, ob er sich auf ihn freute, ob Anjali auch kam, ob sie im selben Zimmer schlafen würden, ob, ob ob…

>> Bis dann.<<, mehr brachte er nicht heraus, als der große Weasleyjunge sich schon umgedreht hatte um zu seiner Familie zu gehen.

>> Wie war dein Schuljahr bisher?<<, fragte seine Mutter, die ihm seine Reisetasche abnahm und seinem Vater ungefragt in die Hand drückte und sein leisen Protest einfach überging. Er wog seinen Kopf hin und her, >> Es war…nervenaufreibend, aber meine Noten sind gut.<<

Sein Vater legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte kurz. In den Sturmgrauen Augen konnte Scorpius nichts anderes als Mitgefühl lesen.

Er erlebte ein ruhiges Weihnachten ohne große Zwischenfälle, wenn man das rassistische Getobe seines Großvaters Lucius, nachdem Scorpius seinen ersten Weasleyjumper auspackte, als geringfügig erachtete und die Zeit bis Silvester ging viel zu schnell um.

Auf der einen Seite freute er sich auf den Tag. Er vermisste all seine Freunde um ihn herum, die Lautstärke und Unruhe. Doch auf der anderen Seite wollte er Hugo nicht sehen. Er konnte ihn nicht sehen, die Sehnsucht stieg ins unermessliche. Er vermisste seine Stimme, sein Lachen, die warmen braunen Augen, sein Geruch, sogar das Streiten und Fluchen.

Er schlief am Abend mit seinem Bild vor Augen ein und wachte mit den Gedanken bei Hugo auf. Es machte ihn langsam verrückt.

Am Abend vor Silvester, als seine Mutter und Lucius sich schon zu Bett begeben hatten, rief sein Vater ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer. Mit klopfendem Herzen folgte Scorpius dem Ruf und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich, >> Du wolltest mit mir sprechen?<<

>> Pius.<<, wenn sein Vater ihn mit seinem Kosenamen aus Kinderzeiten ansprach, dann musste es ernst sein. Draco Malfoy hielt zwei Gläser mit Feuerwhiskey in den Händen und wies auf den freien Sessel, >> Setz dich, wir sollten von Mann zu Mann miteinander sprechen.<<

„Oh Merlin, bitte nicht!“, dachte der Teenager und nahm seinem Vater das volle Glas an, nahm einen großen Schluck und ließ sich in den Sessel gleiten, >> Du willst mit mir jetzt aber nicht über Bienchen und Blümchen sprechen oder?<<

>> NEIN…nein.<<, schüttelte sein Vater mit dem Kopf, doch die rosa Ohren straften seine Verneinung lügen und er nahm einen tiefen Schluck vom Hochprozentigen, >> Ach Merlin, vielleicht ja doch!<<

>> Dad, bitte nicht.<<, Scorpius versuchte sich so klein wie möglich auf dem Sessel zu machen, >> Ich weiß wirklich alles, was nötig ist. Also bitte, bitte lass uns das Überspringen und wir sagen Mommy morgen, dass du mich über Verhütung und Sex vor der Ehe und so aufgeklärt hast.<<

Draco gluckste leise in sich hinein und nahm auf dem Sessel ihm gegenüber Platz. Eine Weile schwiegen sie, hingen ihren Gedanken nach und tranken, doch dann,

>> Ich war auch mal in einen Jungen verliebt.<<

Feuerwhiskey spritzte über den Tisch und Scorpius röchelte laut, >> WAS?<<

Draco schwenkte den Whiskey im Glas und tat als hätte er den Anfall seines Sohnes nicht bemerkt, >> Du kannst sagen was du willst, Pius, aber damals….damals war eine andere Zeit. Der Krieg, der dunkle Lord, Lucius war kein leichter Vater. Wir gehörten zur Elite und er verlangte so viel von mir.<<

Scorpius war sich nicht sicher, ob er all das hören wollte oder nicht, doch er konnte in dem noch immer gutaussehenden Gesicht seines Vaters erkennen, dass die Wichtigkeit darüber zu reden nun seinen Belangen Vorrang hatte.

>> Der Junge und ich, wir waren keine Freunde. Ich sollte ihn hassen, für das was seine Familie ausmachte und woher er kam. Ich habe nie etwas anderes in ihm gesehen, bis er fast meinetwegen gestorben wäre. Wir waren damals im sechsten Schuljahr, bevor der Krieg und der Tod von Dumbledore uns alles abverlangt hatte.<<

Draco stand auf und schenkte sich von dem Whiskey nach.

>> Als ich erfuhr, dass er wegen mir im Krankenflügel lag, dass ich ihn fast umgebracht hatte und nur ganz viel Glück und ein Bezoar ihm das Leben gerettet hatte und ich ihn da liegen sah. Da hat es Klick gemacht.<<

Scorpius sah das Bild beinah vor sich: sein Vater, der ihm selber zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah, stand vor dem Krankenbett eines gesichtslosen Jungen und Schuldgefühle zeichneten seine Haltung.

>> Ich dachte, er schlief und entschuldigte mich. Als kurze Zeit darauf etwas Ähnliches mit mir passierte, besuchte er mich heimlich im Krankenflügel. Er war zwar nicht schuld, an dem was mir zugestoßen war, aber sein bester Freund und er saß die halbe Nacht an meinem Bett. Es war das erste Mal, dass wir normal miteinander gesprochen hatten.<<

Er hatte einen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck, als er weiter sprach, >> Es war nur kurz, nur bis das Schuljahr zu Ende war und manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als hätten wir mehr gekämpft, als alles andere. Er hatte ein schreckliches Temperament und ich war ein arrogantes Arschloch. Es war egal was er tat, es brannte wie Feuer in mir. Und für mich war er alles. Er war mein King.<<

Und als er „King“ sagte, erschien ein belustigter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als hätte ihm jemand eine alte Anekdote erzählt.

>> Und was ist mit Mom?<<, fragte Scorpius plötzlich, als sie wieder längere Zeit geschwiegen haben.

Draco seufzte, >> Ich habe gelernt deine Mutter zu liebe, so wie es in arrangierten Ehen meistens der Fall ist. Sie ist eine bemerkenswerte Frau, Pius und sie verdient meinen vollen Respekt.<<

Scorpius dachte lange darüber nach, dass Liebe erlernbar war.

>> Wie sah er aus? Wie hieß er?<<

>> Durchschnittlich, überdurchschnittlich, mit den schönsten blauen Augen, die diese Welt je gesehen haben.<<, sagte Draco nach einiger Zeit, >> Vielleicht geht es weg, vielleicht bleibt es. Aber egal was du tust, wie du bist oder wofür du dich entschiedest, wir sind stolz auf dich. Deine Mutter und ich teilen die Ansichten von Lucius nicht. Und jetzt geh ins Bett und wenn du deiner Mutter erzählst, dass du Feuerwhiskey bekommen hast, enterbe ich dich!<<

Lachend stand Scorpius auf und ging zur Tür, doch dann fiel ihm noch eine Frage ein, >> Denkst du oft an ihn?<<

>> Die erste Liebe vergisst man nicht…<<

 

Es war die erste Nacht seit Wochen, in der Scorpius nicht über Hugo nachdachte, sondern über seinen Vater und den geheimnisvollen Jungen.

Wer war er gewesen, dass er Draco Malfoy, reinblütiger Zauberer von hoher Geburt, derart beeinflusste? Wer war es, an den sein Vater noch nach über 15 Jahren dachte?

Beinah ungewollt übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit und ohne nochmals darüber nachdenken zu können, was ihn am nächsten Tag auf der Silvesterparty erwartete, schlief Scorpius ein.

 

>> Fuck!<<, fluchte er laut, als er am nächste Tag vor dem großen Spiegel im Salon stand und sich betrachtete.

>> Ausdrucksweise, junger Mann.<<, warnte sein Spiegelbild und zeigte auf die blonden Haare, >> So willst du doch nicht rausgehen? Du siehst aus, wie gerade aus dem Bett gestiegen.<<

Scorpius zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger, woraufhin sein Spiegelbild mit den Worten, >> Tzz, unhöflich, die Jugend heutzutage.<< beleidigt davon stiefelte.

>> Argh…bleibt hier, wie soll ich denn sehen, ob ich gut aussehe.<<

>> Du siehst super aus, Pius.<<, rief seine Mutter ihm zu, die gerade den Kopf aus der Tür zum Wohnzimmer streckte und ihm seine selbstgestrickte Pudelmütze auf den Kopf zog, >> Nur solltest du die mitnehmen, bei Shell Cottage wird es durch die Meeresluft eisig sein.<<

>> Ohh Mooom!,<< rief er entsetzt, >> Meine Haare!<<

Und als wäre das nicht alles schon schlimm genug gewesen, dachte er, begegnete er seinem Großvater im Wohnzimmer, als er zielstrebig zum Kamin lief.

>> Wohin so eilig, junger Mann?<<

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen, hatte er ihm doch öfter gesagt, dass er auf eine Party gehen würde, >> Shell Cottage, Großvater. Heute ist Silvester.<<

>> Ein Ball, ja?<<, sagte der alte Mann und strich sich die weißblonde Haaresträhne hinter das Ohr, >> Ich hoffe doch nur mit reinblütigen Familien, wie die Notts und Zabinis und kommt die junge Pansy Parkinson auch, Draco? Sie ist ja vollkommen vernarrt in dich.<<

Scorpius sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie das Gesicht seines Vaters eine hochrote Farbe angenommen hatte und seine Mutter ihm ein spöttisches grinsen zu warf.

>> Ja, die kommt auch und alle anderen Reinblüter, die wir so kennen.<<

>> Crabbe und Goyle auch? Hervorragend und was macht ihr?<<, sein Großvater sah in mit einem kleinen Lächeln aufmunternd an. Einen kurzen Seitenblick auf die Standuhr zeigte Scorpius, dass er zu spät kommen würde, also antwortete er, >> Ach das übliche, Vater. Wir vergleichen unsere Tattoos, die alle dieselben sind, philosophieren über unser reines Blut und quälen ein paar Muggelstämmige.<<

>> SCORPIUS!<<, riefen seine Eltern erschüttert, doch Lucius nickte bedächtig und tätschelte seinen Kopf, >> Sehr gut. Viel Spaß, mein Junge!<<

Scorpius grinste seinen Eltern zu, griff nach dem Flohpulver und rief, als die grünen Flammen ihn zu verschlingen drohten, >> Shall Cottage, Weasley.<<

Den markerschütternden Schrei >> WEASLEY?!<< hörte er nur noch aus weiter Ferne.

 

>> Mensch, Scorp, ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr.<<, rief Albus ihm zu, als er aus der Küchentür in den Garten lief und alle anwesenden begrüßte.

>> Sorry, Lucius wollte noch die Abendplanung hören und da ihm Weasley, halbblütige und Muggelbräuche sicher nicht gefallen hätten, hab ich ihm seine Wunschplanung auftischen müssen.<<, er griff nach einem Butterbier und küsste Rose zur Begrüßung auf die Wange.

Sie legte ihm wiederum einen Arm um die Tallie und fragte unschuldig, >> Und was hast du zu ihm gesagt?<<

>> Ach, das übliche: Totenkopftattoovergleich, Diskussionen zur Erhaltung der reinblütigen Familien und das Üben des Cruciatusfluches an Muggelstämmigen. Also genau das, was er hören wollte.<<

>> Es wird also nicht mehr besser mit dem alten Lucius?<<, fragte Teddy, der ihn kurz, aber kräftig in den Arm nahm.

>> Hör mir auf.<<, murmelte Scorpius und nahm einen großen Schluck, >> So glücklich wie nach dieser Information hab ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.<<

>> Und wie geht’s dir, Cousin? Ich hab gehört, du hattest ein turbulentes Schuljahr bisher.<<, sagte Teddy, der neben ihm den Strand runter, zu dem gigantischen Lagerfeuer lief, >> Schwul? Wirklich? Du weißt, dass damit dann die Linie Malfoy ausstirbt?<<

Scorpius schnaubte laut, >> Als wäre das was schlimmes.<<

>> Was wäre nicht schlimm?<<, fragte ein, schon leicht angetrunkener, Hugo, der die Arme um Scorpius und Teddy legte.

>> Wenn aufgrund Scorp’s Homosexualität die Blutlinie Malfoy ausstirbt.<<, lachte Teddy und Scorpius fluchte laut, >> EDWARD!<<

>> Jetzt doch schwul?<<

>> Nein.<<

>> Nein?<<, Teddy.

>> Was nein?<<, Albus, der mit Amilia im Schlepptau hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war.

Scorpius schüttelte Hugo von sich und nahm eine Schluck Bier, >> Ich bin nicht schwul.<<

>> Bist du nicht?<<, fragte Rose, die nun die Augenbrauen skeptisch hochzog. Er schüttelte leicht, aber nicht sehr überzeugend den Kopf, >> Können wir bitte das Thema wechseln? Es gibt sicher interessanteres, als meine Sexualität.<<

>> Sicher?<<, rief James, >> Ich meine, mit dir endet dann die Malfoyblutlinie. Ist schon spannend.<<

Scorpius ließ seinen Blick wandern, >> Ja, Lily macht mit Noah Nott rum!<<

Und urplötzlich war er vergessen.

>> Gut abgelenkt.<<, sagte Hugo, der sich auf den Sandboden nieder ließ, die Füße ausstreckte und auf die freie Fläche neben sich tätschelte. Langsam ließ Scorpius sich neben ihn nieder und drehte die Bierflasche zwischen den Händen, >> Wo ist Anjali?<<

Hugo zuckte mit den Schultern, >> Mit ihrer Mutter in Indien, glaube ich.<<

>> Ok.<<, Scorpius ließ abermals seinen Blick über den Strand wandern, doch diesmal nicht mit der Hoffnung eine Ablenkung zu finden. Es war schon beinah völlig dunkel, an der Düne zum Cottage hin standen einige Tische und Bänke mit Essen und Trinken, um das Lagerfeuer wurden einige Decken drapiert und einer der Erwachsenen, Teddy wahrscheinlich, hatte einige Wärmezauber über sie gelegt.

So kam es, dass in einigen Metern entfernt dicke Schneeflocken fielen und sie selber es warm wie an einem Frühjahresabend hatten.

>> Wir sind kein Paar.<<, sagte Hugo plötzlich,>> Anjali und ich.<<

>> Ok.<<, und da er nicht wusste was er noch dazu sagen sollte, legte er sich auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Hugo sich, dicht, neben ihn legte. Ihre Schultern und Arme berührten sich leicht und Scorpius konnte vor Aufregung kaum Atmen. Er konnte seine Körperwärme spüren und als er, nur ganz leicht, seine Finger bewegte, stieß er gegen Hugos Hand. Ein heißer Blitz durchfuhr seinen kompletten Körper und er zuckte zurück.

Er öffnete langsam die Augen und drehte den Kopf zu ihm und blickte in die braunen Augen. Scorpius öffnete den Mund, um etwas Sinnfreies und unbedeutendes zu sagen, doch dann lagen schon Hugos Lippen auf seinen.

Weicher als vermutet und ganz sanft, als wartete er auf Zustimmung oder Ablehnung und als Hugo gerade wieder von ihm ablassen wollte, griff Scorpius nach seinen Haaren und in den Nacken und küsste ihn zurück. Obwohl küssen vielleicht nicht der richtige Ausdruck war. Mehr Zähne, als Lippen. Zu fordernd und ein stetiger Kampf, wer das Sagen hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Hugo sich auf ihn gerollt hatte, zwischen Scorpius Beinen kniete und sie beide außer Atem waren. Und dann plötzlich, veränderte sich der Kuss. Weniger Zähne, mehr Lippen und Zunge, Hugos Hände, die Scorpius Wange streichelte. Er presste sich fest an den auf ihm liegenden Jungen, doch es war nicht genug. Scorpius wollte seine Haut unter den Fingern spüren, Hugos Herz in der Brust schlagen hören, es fühlen und der Stoff zu viel zwischen ihnen. Er löste gerade die Hände aus Hugos dichten Locken, um den Reissverschluss seiner Lederjacke zu öffnen, als er sie von weiten rufen hörte, >> Hugo?<<

Hugo fuhr erschrocken auf und sah sich um, >> Anjali?<<

 

Anjali, in einem traditionellen, indischen Sari gekleidet, lief strahlend auf sie zu. Hugo stand schnell auf, klopfte sich den Sand von den Klamotten und versuchte seine, im Lagerfeuerschein, bronze leuchtende Lockenpracht glatt zu streichen.

>> Oh mein Hugy-boo.<<, sie legte ihre schmalen Hände um seinen Hals, stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Auf die Lippen, die noch kurz zuvor Scorpius' leidenschaftlich geküsst hatten.

Und mit genau diesen Lippen erwiderte Hugo nun den Kuss des hübschen, indischen Mädchens.

>> Überraschung! Da in Indien Dewali, also Neujahr schon im November war, hat Mama mir erlaubt zu kommen. Ich will doch Silvester mit meinem Schatz verbringen.<<, gurrte sie mit ihrer tiefen Stimme und lächelte breit.

>> Haaa! Ja, Überraschung, Anjali.<<, erwiderte Hugo und warf Scorpius einen bittenden Blick zu. Ganz langsam stand dieser auf, seine Hände zitterten. Ob vor Wut oder Enttäuschung konnte er nicht sagen. Er atmete bebend ein und straffte die Schultern. Er war schließlich ein Malfoy.

>> Ja, was für eine schöne Überraschung.<< sagte Scorpius mit dem lieblichsten Lächeln, dass er einrichten konnte, seine Stimme jedoch kalt wie ein Wintersturm. Anjali nahm seine Stimmung aber nicht wahr, umarmte ihn herzlich zur Begrüßung und sagte, >> Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du und Hugy-boo euch wieder vertragen habt. Er war so grießgrämig deswegen.<<

>> Tatsächlich, Hugy-boo?<< er wandte seinen Blick dem Jungen zu, den er noch wenige Minuten zuvor ausziehen hat wollen, dessen Hände seinen Hals den Rücken hinab gewandert waren und nun eng umschlungen mit Anjali Pavati-Esral stand, die nun herzlich zu lachen begann. Doch bevor Hugo etwas erwidern konnte, kam Albus auf sie zu gelaufen, >> Feuerwerk geht gleich los. Onkel George und Ron haben das Feuerwerk aus dem Laden dabei.<<

Anjali lief voran und zog Hugo an der Hand hinter sich her, der einen verlorenen Blick über die Schulter zurück warf. Scorpius jedoch konnte sich kaum bewegen. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und er musste die Hände zu Fäuste ballen, um nicht ihm hinterher zu rennen und zuzuschlagen.

„Wir sind kein Paar Anjali und ich.“, hallte es immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf, „ Und warum hast du sie dann zurück geküsst, Hugy-boo?“

>> Was ist passiert?<<, die grünen Augen seines besten Freundes durchbohrten ihn wie Nadeln. Scorpius jedoch schüttelte nur abweisend den Kopf, griff nach seiner Flasche und leerte sie in einen Atemzug,>> Ich glaub, ich brauch was stärkeres.<<

Albus verzog mitleidig das Gesicht, >> Wenn ich dir Feuerwhiskey gebe erzählst du mir dann, was das gerade war?<<

>> Nein.<<, er drehte sich um und ging, anstatt wie die anderen hinter das Lagerfeuer um den Countdown einzuleiten, zu den Tischen und griff nach einer der Feuerwhiskeyflaschen.

>> Scorp'?<<, Rose lehnte sich neben ihn an den Tisch, nahm ihm die noch geschlossene Flasche ab und öffnete sie mit einem lauten PLOPP. Sie nahm mehrere tiefe Züge und reichte sie ihm zurück, >> Es tut mir leid wegen Hugo.<<

Ihr musste er natürlich nicht erzählen, was passiert war.

>> Muss es nicht, Rosie.<<, er ahmte sie nach und ließ den Alkohol die Kehle hinunter rinnen und verzog das Gesicht angewidert. Er setzte sich breitbeinig auf die Bank um das Feuerwerk beobachten zu können und Rose zwischen seine langen Beine. Ihre Locken kitzelten ihn am Kinn, ein sanfter Karamelduft umhüllte ihn und nicht zum ersten Mal bereute er, dass er in den falschen Weasley-Granger verliebt war.

„Was zur Hölle hatte er getan, dass er all das die letzten Monate verdient hatte? Was?“

>> Was genau hab ich getan, Rosie?<<, fragte er leise, als er noch einen weiteren Schluck nahm.

>> Gar nichts.<<

Und vielleicht war genau das das Problem.

Sie nahm ihm die Flasche ab, >> Schau, es geht los.<<

Rote, gelbe, blaue Lichter erhellten den Nachthimmel, Blumen erblühten, Drachen spiehen Feuer, Feen schwirrten um sie herum. Selten hatte er ein solches Feuerwerk gesehen und obwohl das Herz ihm schwer in der Brust lag, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ein wenig kindliche Glückseligkeit sich in sein Gemüt schlich. Er sah wie Albus und Amilia in den Arm nahm und sie innig küsste. Teddy und Vicky Arm in Arm am Lagerfeuer saßen und wie ungestört die Zweisamkeit genossen. James, Freddie und Franky hatten einige der Feuerwerkskörper gestohlen und versuchten sie vor einen wütend fluchenden Harry Potter in Sicherheit zu bringen, während der Rest der Gäste sich in den Armen lagen. Er fragte sich, ob seine Eltern sich auch in diesem Moment, wie es in den letzten Jahren bei ihnen Brauch gewesen waren, einen zurückhaltenden Kuss auf die Wangen hauchten und wie in alten Zeiten eine Runde „Snap explodieren“ spielten, während sein Großvater in seinem Zimmer sich auf den Angriff der Auror bereit machte. Er bereute nicht zuhause geblieben zu sein, auch wenn es ein stilles, einsames Silvester geworden wäre.

>> Frohes Neues Jahr, Scorpius.<<, sagte Rose leise und drückte ganz sanft seine Hand, die auf ihrem Bein ruhte.

>> Frohes Neues Jahr Rose Weasley.<<, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und spürte wie sie aufgrund des heißen Atem erschauderte. Sie stand urplötzlich auf und zog ihn mit auf die Beine. In ihren blauen Augen lag ein warmer Glanz und um ihre Lippen war ein beinah unsichtbares Lächeln aufgetreten, >> Komm, James hatte vorhin etwas von Geelyweed erwähnt, den Franky von seinem Dad hat mitgehen lassen.<<

Geelyweed war eine Art Alge, die als kleine Kügelchen eingenommen, in einen beruhigenden Rausch versetzte. Ähnlich wie die Muggelpflanze Marihuana, nur ohne die negativen Nachwirkungen.

>> Und wir könnten vielleicht noch nach Muggellondon in einen Club, wenn Daddy es erlaubt.<<, sagte sie, als sie vor ihm die Düne überquerte.

>> Wenn ich was erlaube?<<, fragte Ronald Weasley und nahm seine Tochter in den Arm, drückte ihr einen Schmatzer auf die Stirn, >> Happy new year, mein Engel.<<

Scorpius betrachtete den ehemaligen Erzfeind seiner Familie in Ruhe. Schütternes rotes Haar, schon leichte Geheimratsecken, um die erstaunlichsten, blauen Augen die er je gesehen hatte, Unmengen an Lachfalten und sein Gesicht, wie das von Rose und Hugo, mit Sommersprossen übersät.

>> Frohes neues Jahr, Malfoy-Junior.<<, sagte er und streckte ihm grinsend eine, ebenfalls mit Sommersprossen besprenkelte, Hand hin und Scorpius ergriff sie schmunzelnd.

>> Ihnen auch, Mr. Weasley. Rose wollte fragen, ob wir noch nach London dürfen.<<

>> James und die anderen gehen auch noch feiern. Teddy kommt auch mit. Und Mr. Malfoy, also Draco, hat nichts

dagegen.<<, warf Rose ein und setzte ihr Hundeblick auf. Ob sein Vater tatsächlich nichts dagegen hätte, konnte Scorpius nicht bestätigen, aber er wollte raus. Richtig feiern, tanzen, Musik bis in die Knochen spüren und Hugo und Anjali, die er seit Beginn des Feuerwerks nicht mehr gesehen hatte, für den Rest der Nacht vergessen und damit eventuell einen guten Start ins Jahr hinlegen.

Ron Weasley verzog ganz kurz das Gesicht, >> Von mir aus. Aber spätestens um 4 seid ihr alle wieder da und erzähl deiner Mutter nichts.<<

>> Danke Daddy!<<, sie tätschelte seine riesen Pranke und lief voran zum Haus. Scorpius wollte ihr , doch Ron hielt ihn zurück, >> Wenn ihr was passiert, dann sorg ich dafür, dass du es jeden Tag bereust. Und lass deine Hände bei dir, klar, Malfoy?!<<

>> Ja, Sir, aber Sie müssen sich wirklich keine Sorgen machen, ich würde Rosie niemals anrühren.<<

Langsam setze sich der ältere Mann in Bewegung, einen furchteinflößenden Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.

Scorpius, die Zunge gelöst und das Hirn leicht vernebelt vom Feuerwhiskey fügte hinzu, >> Nicht, dass ich nicht darüber nach gedacht hätte, Rosie ist wahrscheinlich eines der schönsten Mädchen die ich kenne, aber ganz ehrlich Mr. Weasley: Ich bin so schwul, dass sich eine Meerfrau die Zähne an mir ausbeißen würde. Also Rosie ist bei mir in guten Händen, absolut.<<

Der rothaarige Mann sah ihn mit offenem Mund verblüfft an und etwas, was Scorpius nicht zuordnen konnte, huschte über sein Gesicht, >> Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Wenigstens bist du nicht so arrogant wie dein Vater.<<

>> Mein Dad ist schon lange nicht mehr arrogant.<<

>> Ich weiß.<<, erwiderte Ronald Weasley leise und klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter, bevor er sich umdrehte, um zu seinen besten Freund zu gehen, der mit einer Flasche Met und einem spitzbübischen Grinsen auf ihn wartete, >> Auf alte Zeiten, WonWon.<<

Scorpius strebte gerade die Tür zum Wohnzimmer, von wo sie alle mit Flohpulver reisen wollten, als eine große Hand ihn an der Schulter packte und die Treppe zum ersten Stock hinauf zerrte. Scorpius wurde gegen die Wand gestoßen und plötzlich krachte ein Mund hart und aggressiv auf seinen. Hugo lehnte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen ihn, den einen Arm neben Scorpius Kopf gegen die kalte Mauer gestützt, während die andere fordernd an seinem Pulli zerrte.

>> Hugo? Hmm-<<, versuchte er immer wieder, doch stöhnte leise auf, als dieser ihn sanft in den Hals biss, >> Hugo! Hör auf.<<

Sofort ließ er von Scorpius ab und sah ihn mit großen Augen an, >> Was?<<

>> Ja, was!<<, fauchte der Blonde und versuchte auszuweichen, >> Was zur Hölle soll das, Hugy-boo?<<

>> Shit.<<, murmelte er leise und machte Scorpius etwas Platz, >> Es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Anjali und ich, wir sind kein Paar. Sie ….du hast da was falsch verstanden.<<

Scorpius schnaubte laut auf, >> Ach ja? Was gab es da falsch zu verstehen? Sie hat dich geküsst und du hast es erwidert. Für mich ist das Glas klar, Hugy-boo.<<

Hugo lehnte sich an die Wand ihm gegenüber und rann die Finger durch die Locken >> Hör auch mich so zu nennen. Ich hab mit Anjali noch nicht richtig gesprochen, aber ich hab nie einer Beziehung zugestimmt.<<

>> Was?<<, zischte Scorpius, >> Hugo, du knutscht mit ihr seit fast zwei Monaten rum und sie einen Kosenamen für dich hat. Ich würde sagen, ihr seid in einer Beziehung.<<

>> Ich, ich....<<

>> HUGY-BOOOOO.<<, rief Anjali durch das Haus, gefolgt von lautem Lachen, dass eindeutig von James und Freddie stammte, >> Wir wollen los. Muggellondon wartet.<<

>> Ich komme Babe.<<

Scorpius stieß sich kopfschüttelnd von der Wand ab, die Muskeln in seinem Kiefer zuckten unkontrollierbar.

Hugo stöhnte auf. Er sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment etwas zertrümmern, >> Fuck. Scorp', bitte..<<

>> NEIN! Wenn du mich wie der letzte Idiot behandelst und ignorierst, komm ich damit klar. Dass ich mich vor der gesamten Schule outen musste und von meinem Großvater deswegen fast umgebracht wurde, damit auch. Aber ich bin kein scheiß Spielball. Du kannst mich nicht küssen und wenige Minuten später mit wem anderes rum machen. Was willst du von mir???<<

>> Ich…<<, er wollte nach Scorpius greifen, die Hände unsicher in der Luft zwischen ihnen, >> Ich weiß es nicht.<<

>> Fuck off Hugo!<<

Und damit ließ er ihn stehen, lief die Treppe runter und folgte Rose durch das Flohnetz nach London.

 

Scorpius ließ sich treiben, sein Körper bewegte sich zum Rhythmus der Musik. Schweiß rann zwischen seinen Schultern herunter. Zuckende Leiber die sich an ihn pressten, in deren Takt er sprang, hüpfte. Ein tief schwarzer Raum, nur erhellt durch einzelne Lichtblitze in grün und rot, die ihn an die Übungsstunden der DA erinnerten. Der Bass dröhnte in seinen Ohren und sein Herz klopfte im Gleichtakt. Er schrie die Lieder mit, wütend, brüllend, lachend, >> WE ARE YOUNG, WE ARE FREE!<<

Scorpius vergas, wer er war und wo, er ließ sich einfach nur treiben, bis ihn zwei starke Arme von hinten ergriffen und ihn umarmten. In dem Glauben, es handelte sich um Hugo, stieß Scorpius ihn von sich und drehte sich wütend, mit zynischen Worten auf der Zunge, um.

>> Hey Scorp‘.<<, grinste ihn ein bekanntes Gesicht an. Braun-grüne Augen, voller Schmollmund und kleines Tattoo am Hals, >> Elias?<<

Der jüngste der Thomasbrüder, welcher seinem Vater Dean am ähnlichsten sah, stand ihm gegenüber und streckte die Hand aus, >> Tanzen?<<

Ohne darauf noch zu erwidern, ergriff er sie und die Gelegenheit und zog den lachenden Mann an sich. Scorpius brauchte jemanden an sich, er musste etwas spüren und ihm war im Grunde egal, wer es sein würde, doch zu seiner Verwunderung, passten sie perfekt zusammen. Schlagartig veränderte sich alles, es gab nur noch sie zwei. Elias warmer Körper an ihn, lange Finger, die seinen Rückrad hinab strichen und ihn erschaudern ließen. Wie zwei Puzzelteile. Beine zwischen Beine, Hüften näher als nötig, Scorpius Gesicht in Elias Halsbeuge, der einige Zentimeter größer als er selber war. Ganz langsam hob er den Kopf und ihre Lippen trafen sich ohne Umschweife.

Der Kuss war ganz anders, als der mit Hugo wenige Stunden zuvor. Elias hatte seine Hände um seine Wangen gelegt und ganz sanft, beinah zärtlich, bewegten sich seine Lippen. Es war nichts aggressives, forderndes, Grobes daran und Scorpius merkte, wie er sich mehr gegen ihn lehnte. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, ob Sekunden oder Stunden später konnte er nicht sagen, ging ihr Atem schwer und Scorpius Haut kribbelte verheißungsvoll.

Elias biss sich leicht auf die, durch den Kuss angeschwollene, Unterlippe und in seinen Augen lag ein zärtlicher Blick, >> Willst du….sollen wir gehen?<<

Als Scorpius zögerte, weiteten sich seine Augen erschrocken, >> Also nicht um...du weißt schon. Ich dachte mehr an etwas ruhigeres, frische Luft, einen Kaffee, spazieren gehen oder so.<<

>> Ja, ok.<<

>> Ja?<<, seine Miene hellte sich merklich auf.

>> Ja. Ich sag nur kurz den anderen Bescheid.<<

Während Elias zur Tür ging, um dort auf ihn zu warten, scannte Scorpius die Menge um ein bekanntes Gesicht zu finden, doch den einzigen, den er finden konnte, war die Person, die er am wenigsten sehen wollte: Hugo.

Der große Weasley hatte seine Arme um Anjali gelegt und murmelte ihr etwas ins Ohr, dass sie zum Lachen brachte.

„Arschloch!“, dachte er, wobei sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen zog. Wollte er doch derjenige sein, der lachend in Hugos Armen stand. Stoisch ging er zu ihnen hin und brüllte gegen die laute Musik, >> Kannst du Rosie sagen, dass ich gegangen bin und auch nicht wieder mit zu euch komme?<<

>> Wo willst du hin?<<, Hugos Lippen nah an seinem Ohr, damit er ihn auch hörte und seine Finger hatten sich fest um seinen Oberarm geschlossen. Scorpius schüttelte ihn ab, >> Das geht dich nichts an.<<

Ohne die Reaktion abzuwarten, wandte er sich ab und ging Elias, den stechenden Blick Hugos konnte er in seinem Nacken spüren.

 

Als sie aus dem Club traten und die kalte Dezember, nein, Januarluft, sie umschloss, fröstelte Scorpius, doch er sog die klare Luft tief bis in die Lungen ein und es fielen vereinzelte Schneeflocken, die jedoch nicht liegen bleiben wollten.

>> Man merkt erst immer hinterher, wie stickig es in so einem Raum voller schwitzender Menschen ist.<<, lachte Elias leise und wartete, bis Scorpius sich in seine Jacke gezwängt und die bunte Pudelmütze über die Ohren gezogen hatte.

>> Und jetzt?<<, fragte er leise, nicht sicher ob er sich in Bewegung setzten sollte oder Elias die Führung überlassen sollte. Dieser warf ihm einen schüchternen Seitenblick zu, >> Frühstück? Hier in der Nähe gibt es ein American Diner, der die ganze Nacht auf hat.<<

Scorpius trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben, >> Ich war noch nie in einem Diner.<<

>> Dann wird’s Zeit!<<, meinte er und setzte sich in Bewegung, >> Ich bin oft hier in London unterwegs, wenn wir Ferien haben.<<

Elias war in seinem letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts und ein Hufflepuff durch und durch. Scorpius kannte ihn sowohl vom Quidditch, Treiber in seiner Mannschaft seit beinah seiner gesamten Schulzeit und nicht mal ein schlechter, als auch von den DA-Treffen.

>> Wohnst du hier in der Nähe?<<

>> Ja, Dad hat in Muggellondon eine Wohnung gekauft, nach dem Krieg. Er fühlte sich hier sicherer. Da sind wir, American Diner.<<, er wies auf einen kleinen Eckladen mit einer grellpinken Neonanzeige. Elias hielt ihm die Tür auf und schmunzelte leicht, als Scorpius, >> Sehr zuvorkommend.<<, murmelte.

Der Laden war in einem hellgelben Licht erleuchtet und die schwarz-weißen Fliesen glänzten. An einigen der Tische saßen junge Leute, die laut lachten und gestikulierten. Scorpius ließ sich auf eine der, mit rotem Leder überzogenen, Bänke an einem Tisch am Fenster nieder.

>> Willkommen bei Joffreys und im neuen Jahr. Was kann ich für euch Jungs tun?<<, fragte eine Frau mittleren Alters in einem rosa Servierkostüm.

>> Ich nehme das Frühstück für Champions.<<, sagte Elias und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

>> Ehm…Kaffee bitte.<<, murmelte Scorpius und überflog hastig die Karte, >> Und ein Bagel mit Rühreier.<<

>> Kommt sofort.<<, sie wand sich ab und brüllte in eine der Ecken, an denen mehrere Mädchen saßen, >> Wer Bröckelchen lacht, fliegt nach‘m aufwischen raus!<<

Eines der Mädchen stand mit wackligen Beinen auf und schaffte es gerade noch zur Toilette, während ihre Freundinnen laut lachten. Scorpius verzog angewidert das Gesicht und war unendlich dankbar, dass der Alkohol in ihrer Welt zwar dieselbe Wirkung hatte, jedoch ohne die Übelkeit, Kopfschmerzen und dem brennen beim Schlucken.

>> So…<<

>> So?<<, wiederholte Elias und lehnte sich ihm entgegen, die Hände ruhig auf dem Tisch.

„Wie kann er so locker bleiben?“, wunderte sich Scorpius, der erhebliche Probleme hatte, seine Hände an einem Ort zu lassen und fahrig über die Tischplatte, seine Beine und durch seine Haare fuhr.

Nachdem die Bedienung ihnen ihre Bestellung gebracht und er eine großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee genommen hatte, sagte Scorpius abermals, >> So.<<, was Elias zum Lachen brachte. Verlegen puhlte er einige Sesamkörner von seinem Bagel, >> Gott, dass ist echt unangenehm, ich weiß echt nicht was ich hier überhaupt tue.<<

Elias griff über den Tisch und tätschelte leicht seinen Arm,>> Sorry, Scorp‘. Es ist wahrscheinlich auch nicht ganz fair, dich einfach mit einem Kuss zu überfallen und dann in ein Muggelladen zu entführen.<<

Jetzt war es an ihm zu lachen, >> So könnte man es nennen. Es ist nur so, dass ich echt einen scheiß Abend hatte und das war wirklich das, womit ich am wenigsten gerechnet hab.<<

>> Scheiß Abend, huh?<<, er trank etwas von seinem Orangensaft, >> So sahst du aber nicht aus.<<

>> Ich…ja, ein scheiß Abend.<<, er versuchte ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken.

>> Wir müssen darüber nicht reden. Wir müssen gar nicht reden, wenn du nicht willst.<<, Elias zog einen Mundwinkel leicht hinauf, in seinem Blick lag Mitgefühl, >> Hör mal, Scorp. Du bist zu nichts verpflichtet. Wir können Frühstücken und gehen und das alles vergessen oder sowas vielleicht wiederholen. Wie du das möchtest und wann du möchtest. Ich mag dich, aber das heißt nicht, dass du mich zurück mögen musst und so. Verstehst du?!<<

>> Danke.<<, er merkte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf stieg und senkte den Kopf. Elias Hand ruhte noch immer auf seinem Arm und sein Daumen streichelte abwesend über die bisschen hervor scheinende Haut. Nach kurzer Zeit sah er auf Elias Teller, auf dem Pancakes und Bacon gestapelt, die mit etwas Ahornsirup übergossen waren und schüttelte sich angewidert, >> So…das ist also Frühstück für Champions.<<, und lachte auf.

Sie blieben lange in dem Diner, sprachen über Quidditch und über die Schule. Elias hatte ein Angebot von den Tutshild Tornados, einer Englischen Mannschaft, erhalten um professionell zu spielen. Dennoch wollte er die N.E.W.T.s wenigsten mit E (Erwartungen übertroffen) bestehen, falls die Karriere zum Quidditchspieler nicht lang anhalten sein würde.

Wie sein Vater, hatte Elias eine Vorliebe für Kunst. Das Leuchten in seinen Augen, als er von dem Pariser Kunstmuseum sprach, sog Scorpius in seinen Bann. Er selber sprach weniger, sondern hörte dem melodischen Klang der tiefen Stimme zu. Als der Tag langsam hereinbrach, folgte er Elias zu ihm nach Hause um von dort via Flohnetz nach Hause zu reisen.

In der modern eingerichteten Wohnung war es noch still und Elias legte einen Zeigefinger an die Lippen, >> Mom und Dad schlafen wahrscheinlich noch und Bruce und Marc sind noch mit dem Weasleyclan unterwegs.<<

Er reichte ihm die kleine Schale mit dem Pulver und fachte den Kamin mit einem Stupser seines Zauberstabs an. Scorpius trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, unsicher wie er sich verhalten sollte,>> Das war ein wirklich netter Morgen.<<

Elias grinste, >> Ja, das wars.<<

>> Wir sehen uns am Bahnhof?<<, er griff nach dem Flohpulver und bevor ihn der Mut verließ, lehnte Scorpius sich vor und küsste Elias kurz auf den Mundwinkel. Er trat zurück und in den Kamin, >> Glenmoy, Malfoy Manson, Draco Malfoy’s Salon.<<

 

Zuhause angekommen, schrieb er erstmal Rose über sein IPad an.

> Rosie, bist du gut zuhause angekommen?<

> Ja, wo bist du plötzlich hin? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht!<

> Hat Hugo dir nicht Bescheid gegeben?<

> Nein…<

Scorpius stöhnte auf, > Sorry, hatte ihm gesagt, er soll dir ausrichten, dass ich mit Elias nachhause gehe.<

> Elias? Welcher Elias?<

> Thomas, Hufflepuff, siebter Jahrgang.<

> Welcher Thomas?<

> ELIAS THOMAS!<

> Ah du Merlins grauer Bart. Hat er sich endlich getraut?<, überrascht las er die Nachricht.

> Was meinst du damit?<

> Nichts.<

> Rosie?<

> Upps…..<

> Rose…!<

> Ehm…es kann sein, dass er vor einigen Monaten mal erwähnt hat, dass er dich nett findet. Als aber noch nicht klar war, dass du auch in seinem Team mitspielst…Sorry, hätt ich‘s dir erzählen sollen?<

> Ja,…nein. Keine Ahnung.<

> Und? Was ist gelaufen?<

> Nichts…<

> Wie nichts? Du bist mit ihm abgehauen und da ist nichts gelaufen?!<

> Nur Frühstück in einem Diner. Du glaubst das nicht, aber der Kerl ist Pancakes mit Bacon UND Sirup.<

> Uh, das ist ja widerlich…Lenk nicht ab!<

> Nur zwei Küsse, mehr nicht.<

> Mehr nicht?<

> Ehrenwort.<

> Und jetzt? Was ist mit Hugo?<

Die unterdrückte Wut und eine starke Welle der Enttäuschung kochte in ihm hoch. Bei dem Gedanken an Hugo schnürte es ihm die Kehle zu. Noch nie in seinem Leben wurde Scorpius so behandelt und er konnte auch nicht verstehen, was er wirklich getan hatte, dass er das verdient hatte.

> Bist du noch da? Scorpius?<, er ignorierte Rose Nachricht und legte das IPad zur Seite.

Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, >> Fuck.<<

 

Genau wie er über das Verliebt sein gelesen hatte, hatte Scorpius in etlichen Büchern über das traurige Schicksal einer durch Liebeskummer leidende Person gelesen, doch rein gar nichts hatte ihn darauf vorbereitet.

Wenn jemals jemand zu ihm gesagt hätte, dass ein gebrochenes Herz physische Schmerzen zufügen kann, hätte er gelacht. Jetzt allerdings presste ein unsichtbares Gewicht alle Luft aus Scorpius Brustkorb, wenn er an Hugo dachte. Er versuchte so wenig wie möglich an ihn und ihre Küsse zu denken, doch noch immer konnte er Hugos weiche Lippen auf den seinen spüren, seine Haut prickelte bei der Vorstellung Hugos Hände auf seiner Haut. Er wollte nicht an ihn denken und dennoch spann er jeden Gedanken weiter. Was wäre passiert, wenn er Hugo auf der Treppe nicht abgewiesen hätte? Was wäre passiert, wenn er ihn hätte aussprechen lassen? Wären sie in einer der Räume gestolpert, ihre Körper aneinander gepresst und wäre es passiert? Wollte er, dass es passiert wäre?

Scorpius Gedanken kreisten immer, immer weiter und er hasste sich dafür. Er fühlte sich schwach, verletzlich und das einzige, was ihn ein wenig aufmuntern konnte, war eine kleine Nachricht von Elias, als er es am wenigsten erwartet hatte.

Lustlos stocherte er in dem, liebevoll zubereiteten, Abschiedsessen seiner Mutter und versuchte, die immer wiederkehrenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Ein Malfoy heult nicht wie ein Mädchen“, ermahnte er sich gerade, als sein IPad zu vibrieren begann. Seine Eltern waren vollauf damit beschäftigt, seinen Großvater auf dem Stuhl zu halten und ihm Vernunft einzureden, dass Scorpius ohne Probleme einen kurzen Blick auf das Gerät werfen konnte:

> Hey Scorp‘, Rose hat mir deine Kontaktdaten gegeben. Danke für das nette Frühstück mit dir. Wir sehen uns dann morgen im Zug?! Liebe Grüße, Elias <

Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

>> Ach du meine Güte!<<, rief seine Mutter so laut, dass er erschrocken zusammen fuhr und beinah sein IPad fallen ließ. Sie sah ihn überrascht an, >> Was ist das denn auf deinem Gesicht, Pius?<<

>> Was? Was ist auf meinem Gesicht?<<, hektisch fuhr er mit den Händen darüber.

>> Ist das etwa ein Lächeln? Das hab ich ja seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen.<<

Er schob schmollend seine Unterlippe vor, >> Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Mom?! Ich dachte schon, Großvater hätte mir schon wieder Eiterbeulen an den Hals gehext oder sowas.<<

Sie lachte kurz auf, >> Das wird nicht noch mal passieren, nicht wahr Lucius?<<

>> Ja ja, der dunkle Lord brauch meine Zauberstab.<<, murmelte der alte Mann und stand abwesend auf, um in sein Zimmer zu gehen und stolperte, >> Verdammte Hauselfen, den Teppich nicht richtig herrichten, sodass der Herr des Hauses sich das Genick bricht. Wo ist Dobby? Wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege!<<

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ein trauriger, beinah resignierter Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Sofort stand Astoria auf und geleitete ihn aus dem Raum, >> Komm Lucius, wir werden in der Bibliothek noch nach dem Bann suche, erinnerst du dich?<<

Die Jahre in Azkaban hatten Lucius Geist verwirrt und mit der Zeit, auch Zuhause in seiner gewohnten Umgebung, war es immer schlimmer geworden. Muggel nannten dieses Problem Alzheimer. Scorpius, so sehr er sich auch darum bemühte, hatte kein Mitgefühl für seinen Großvater. Die Gräultaten und Ansichten hatte er immer im Hinterkopf und es ließ ihn frösteln, doch Draco litt sehr unter der Situation. Denn trotz alledem war Lucius sein Vater und für ihn war es, als hätte er ihn ein weiteres Mal verloren.

Als die Stimmen verstummten, drehte Scorpius sich wieder zu seinem Vater, der das Kinn auf die Hände gestützt hatte, >> Was ist an Silvester passiert, Pius?<<

>> Ich möchte nicht darüber reden, Vater.<<

>> Ist es wegen einem Jungen?<<, er zog die helle Augenbraue hoch, als Scorpius zusammen zuckte, >> Gibt es jemand bestimmten?<<

Hugos, Sommersprossen übersätes Gesicht und die braunen Augen tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf, >> Nein.<<

Draco sah ihn durchdringend an, >> Sicher?<<

>> Ja!<<, doch dann spürte er sein IPad in der Hand, dachte an Elias und den Kuss auf der Tanzfläche, zärtlich, als wäre er das kostbarste auf der Welt und er war sich nicht mehr sicher, >> Ich…vielleicht schon. Ich weiß nicht genau.<<

>> Ist das der Grund deiner schlechten Laune?<<

>> Dad, ich hab gesagt, ich will nicht darüber reden.<<, er stand schnell auf, das Rücken des Stuhls unerträglich laut in seinen Ohren, >> Ich hab mich nur mit Hugo Weasley….gestritten.<<

Er war schon beinahe aus dem Raum, als er seinen Vater leise murmeln hörte, >> Das Temperament kenn ich nur zu gut.<<

 

Wer glaubte, dass bei den Malfoys am Morgen der Abreise nach Hogwarts alles durchstrukturiert war, irrte sich gewaltig. Seit Narzissa vor drei Jahren verstorben war, herrschte an jenen Tagen ein heilloses Chaos.

Die Tasche noch ungepackt, der Zauberstab verschwunden (gefunden unter dem Sessel im Salon, Großvater Lucius tat, als wisse er von nichts), sein Kater Fenniqu laut und unbeherrscht, seine Mutter zwischen dem Fauchen von Fenniqu und dem lauten Fluchen Lucius,>> Liebling, hast du auch deine neuen Pullis?<< \- >> Deine Zahnbürste?<< \- >> Oh Salazar, ihr kommt zu spät!<<

Sie würde, wie immer, Zuhause bleiben und darauf achten, dass sein Großvater das Haus nicht in Flammen setzte. Ein kurzer Kuss aus seine Stirn, rang sie ihm das Versprechen ab, häufiger zu schreiben.

Als sie endlich am Bahnhof Kings Cross angekommen waren, war Scorpius puterrot und völlig erschöpft, >> Wir werden es niemals schaffen, ohne Hektik hier her zu kommen oder?<<

Sein Vater lachte leise in sich hinein und schüttelte den Kopf, >> Wenn du auch deine Tasche erst auf den letzten Drücker packen musst. Bei mir gab es das früher nicht.<<

>> Das liegt aber auch daran, dass du Hauselfen hattest die das für dich zu erledigen.<<

Draco verzog leicht das Gesicht, >> Auch wieder wahr.<<

Seine Reisetasche geschultert verabschiedete Scorpius sich leise von seinem Vater, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine „Horde“ rothaariger aus der Absperrung kommen sah. Rose, die mit ihrem Vater diskutierte, vorneweg, blieb vor ihnen stehen, >> Hi Scorp‘<<

>> Weasley.<<, Draco hatte sich merklich versteift, seine Miene verschlossen.

>> Malfoy.<<, grüßte Ronald Weasley mindestens genau so steif zurück, doch seine blauen Augen waren weich. Er hielt kurz den Blick stand und drehte sich dann um, damit er sich von Hugo verabschieden konnte.

Hugo.

Er hatte die Hände tief in die Taschen seines Hoodies gesteckt und die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, doch die tiefen Augenringe und spröden Lippen waren nicht zu übersehen. Er wich Scoprius Blicken aus und versuchte sich unbemerkt von der Gruppe zu lösen. Sein Vater jedoch nahm ihn schnell in den Arm und als er die Umarmung nicht erwiderte, zog Ron ihm die Kapuze wirsch vom Kopf, >> DAD!<<

Er sah schlimm aus. Als hätte er Wochen nicht geschlafen. Scorpius fragte sich, woran es wohl lag. „Bin ich Schuld an seiner Verfassung?“

>> Merlin, Hugo, hättest du nicht wenigsten dir die Haare kämmen können? Was soll denn deine Freundin denken?<<

>> Is‘ mir egal.<<, er versuchte sich los zu machen, doch sein Vater noch einige Zentimeter größer und kräftiger, hielt ihn an der Stelle.

>> Lass wenigstens einmal im Monat von dir hören und nicht über Rosies Briefe. Schreib selber, deine Mutter würde sich freuen.<<

>> Ja ja, jetzt lass mich los. Zabini und Eddy warten.<<, er klopfte seinem Vater auf die Schulter und hastete davon.

Scorpius sah, wie Draco ihm einen fragenden Blick zu warf, doch er tat, als hätte er ihn nicht bemerkt, >> Der Zug fährt gleich, Dad. Ich geh auch schon mal rein.<<

Mit Rose im Schlepptau setzte er sich in ein freies Abteil und ließ sich auf den Platz fallen. Aus dem Fenster sah er, wie sein Vater und Ronald Weasley sich leise, aber aufgeregt unterhielten. Es schien, als hätten sie eine starke Meinungsverschiedenheit. Sie standen nah beieinander, ihre Schultern berührten sich beinahe und der rothaarige Mann gestikulierte stark mit seinen Händen, während er sprach.

>> Meinst du, sie lassen sich ganz?<<, fragte Rose, die seinem Blick gefolgt war und die beiden Gestalten betrachtete, >> Sie erinnern mich irgendwie an dich und Hugo.<<

Scorpius zuckte zusammen, >> Was?<<

„Könnte es sein? Ronald Weasley die erste Li-?“

>> Naja, niemand den ich kenne, kann meinen Vater so aufwühlt. Und guck doch mal, allein die äußerliche Ähnlichkeit. Nur älter, findest du nicht?<<

Bevor er antworten konnte, wurde die Abteiltür hinter ihnen aufgezogen und Albus, gefolgt von seiner besseren Hälfte Amilia und den Scamander-Zwillingen, kamen herein und hielten die neuste Version des Muggelspiels „Black Stories“ in den Händen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Zug sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte und sein Vater vergessen war. Rose hatte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß gelegt und ein Buch auf der Brust und einen der Kopfhörer seines IPads im Ohr, während er versuchte etwas Schlaf nachzuholen. Es war jedoch beinah unmöglich, da es bei ihnen zuging wie auf einer Hauptstraße:

Die Tür ging auf, Anjali stolperte rein, fragte wo ihr „Hugy-boo“ sich aufhielt. Eine Zeit lang setzten sich Emelie Zabini und Abbi Longbottom, beste Freundinnen obwohl die eine Slytherin und die andere Hufflepuff war, zu ihnen und versuchten die Stories zu lösen. In dem Augenblick als sie gingen, kamen das Trio James, Freddie und Franky rein. James, ungewöhnlich schüchtern, versuchte Abbi mit stotternder Stimme in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, doch sie lief lachend ihrer Freundin hinterher. Enttäuscht sah er ihr hinter her.

Franky hob, ohne zu fragen, Rose Beine hoch und setzte sich auf den nun frei gewordenen Platz, seine Hände auf ihren Knien. Obwohl sie die Augen geschlossen hielt, konnte Scorpius sehen, dass ihr Mundwinkel aufgeregt zuckte.

Louis hielt kurz an der Tür an, um mit Freddie den nächsten Streich zu besprechen, hechtete jedoch davon, als er Minnie Brown am Süßigkeitenwagen sah.

Roxanne nahm seinen Platz ein und verwarnte ihren kleinen Bruder pro forma >> JA keine blöden Sachen anzustellen!<<

Blaise Zabini und Eddy Jordan ließen sich auf den Boden nieder und Eddy kommentierte das Geschehen mit seiner typischen Quidditch-Lautsprecher-Stimme. Er verschwand jedoch kurz darauf wieder, gefolgt von einem gespielt wütenden Blaise, der laut, aber scherzhaft rief, >> Hör auch meiner Schwester nach zugeiern!<<

Molly Weasley, die langen Haare zu einem unordentlichen Knoten zusammen gebunden und die dicke Brille auf der Nase, ließ sich zwischen Lysander und Lorcas nieder und die drei Ravenclaw waren sofort in einem Gespräch über Schlucksirmp und Knieselarten vertieft.

Albus verschwand, nachdem er eine fadenscheinige Ausrede von sich gegeben hatte, und kurz darauf ging auch Amilia. Ihnen allen klar, dass sie beide später mit Knutschflecken am Hals und unordentlicher Kleidung am Bahnhof von Hogsmead wieder antreffen würden.

Ihre Plätze wurden von Lily-Luna und Noah Nott eingenommen, die mit neuem Enthusiasmus die Stimmung bei dem Kartenspiel ankurbelten.

Hugo kam plötzlich rein gerannt, >> Wo ist Albus? Wo ist sein Umhang, wenn man ihn brauch?<<

Alle zuckten mit den Schultern.

>> Verdammt!<<, er wollte wieder hinaus sprinten, stoppte, drehte sich um und versteckte sich unter ihren Sitzen und zog seinen Mantel davor. Keinen Wimpernschlag später stand Anjali abermals vor ihnen, >> Wo ist Hugy-boo denn?<<

Sie alle, fassungslos über die Situation, zuckten abermals die Schultern und das indische Mädchen lief, kopfschüttelnd mit den Worten, >> Seltsam, ich dachte ich hätte ihn hier rein gehen sehen.<< davon.

Der Gesuchte streckte vorsichtig den Kopf unter dem Sitz hervor, >> Ist sie weg?<<

Seine Augen angstvoll geweitet und mit Spinnenweben in den Haare, sah er einfach nur lächerlich aus. Der komplette Wagon brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

>> Das ist nicht lustig!<<, er kletterte wieder aus seinem Versteck und sah zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag Scorpius an,>> Ich hab mit ihr schon vor Tagen Schluss gemacht, aber die Frau hat einen Dickschädel, da geht nichts rein.<<

Scorpius erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. „Schluss gemacht?“

>> Oh da bist du ja, mein Schatzi!<<, schnurrte Anjali hinter ihnen und Hugos schloss resigniert die Augen und atmete tief durch die Nase ein. Sie schien es jedoch kaum zu bemerken, Anjali packte ihn an dem Handgelenk und drehte ihn zu sich um, um ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken. Hugo hob abwehrend die Arme und machte einen Schritt zurück, >> Anjali. Hör auf damit.<<

Sie schob spielerisch die Unterlippe vor, >> Jetzt tu doch nicht so unnahbar, Hugy-boo.<<

Scorpius wusste nicht ob er laut lachen oder das ganze Geschehen ignorieren sollte, als er ein leises, >> Hi.<< hörte.

Elias stand am Türrahmen und grinste in die große Runde. Er war schon in seiner Uniform, die gelbe Krawatte lose um seinen Hals und Scorpius konnte nicht anders, als ihn ansehen. Er sah hinreißend aus. Groß, sportlich gebaut und die Schmolllippen leicht geöffnet. Als Scorpius merkte, dass er ihn anstarrte, wurde er rot und tat so, als suchte er in seiner Hosentasche nach etwas. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er Hugos forschenden Blick sehen.

>> Schlechter Zeitpunkt?<<, fragte Elias mit einem Nicken zu Hugo und Anjali, die noch immer versuchte sich an ihn zu pressen und Küsschen zu verteilen und stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab, um zu gehen.

>> Nein!<<, rief Scorpius und wollte aufstehen, Rose Kopf auf seinem Bein völlig vergessen, >> Sorry, Rosie.<<

Sie verkniff sich ein lächeln und ließ ihn ohne Wort aufstehen. Vorsichtig, damit er gegen keine der Personen im Abteil stieß, tänzelte er hinaus und folgte dem lächelnden Jungen den Gang entlang. Hugos unglücklich, >> Scorp‘?<< überhörte er einfach.

 

Schweigen gingen sie nebeneinander den Gang hinunter. Ganz am Ende des Zuges fanden sie noch ein leeres Abteil, in das sie sich setzten. Scorpius fühlte sich plötzlich schüchtern. Er wusste nicht was er mit seinen Händen machen sollte und sagen sollte und stand stattdessen auf, um das Fenster zu öffnen. Elias stellte sich neben ihn und ließ den Arm hinaushängen, in stetiger Bewegung mit dem Fahrtwind. Nach kurzer Zeit waren Scoprius Haare ein einziges Durcheinander. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um Elias besser betrachten zu können. Glatte, Milchkaffeefarbene Haut, eine gerade, lange Nase. Seine Augen erinnerten Scorpius an den Wald hinter seinem Haus, braune Baumrinde mit kleinen Flecken Moos, darüber perfekte, aber ungezupfte Augenbrauen. Und Elias lächelte ihn an, ein kleines Grübchen auf der linken Seite. Warum war ihm das nicht schon viel früher aufgefallen?

>> So…<<

>> Hi.<<, sagte Elias nochmals und sie beide lachten, über die Komik dieser Situation und als sie sich beruhigt hatten, sah Scorpius wieder aus dem Fenster. Es war zwar noch kalt, aber für einen Januarnachmittag schien die Sonne warm vom Himmel, prickelte auf seinen Armen. Er legte seine Wange auf die Arme, den Kopf zum Größten Teil aus dem Fenster gestreckt und schloss die Augen und genoss einfach den Moment. Es war selten, dass man mit jemandem Schweigen konnte, ohne dass es unangenehm wurde und trotz der anfänglichen Nervosität, fühlte Scorpius sich wohl. Er spürte die Sonne, den Wind und warme Finger auf seiner Wange.

>> Scorpius?<<, Elias Stimme hatte einen warmen, tieferen Klang angenommen.

>> Hmm?<<

>> Darf ich dich küssen?<<

Er schlug die Augen auf, augenblicklich wieder unsicher. Sein Herz begann zu rasen und ihm wurde schwindelig. Sollte er es zulassen?

„Was ist mit Hugo? Er hat Anjali verlassen….für mich?“

Das Schweigen deutete er als Zustimmung und die beiden Finger auf Scorpius Wange, wanderten in seinen Nacken. Ganz langsam, um ihm noch die Möglichkeit zu geben, den Kuss zu stoppen, beugte sich Elias zu ihm runter. Die Augen weit geöffnet, studierte er sein Gesicht. Federleicht streiften seine Lippen Scorpius und erst als dieser die Augen schloss, küsste Elias ihn richtig. Er zog Scorpius an sich, sodass sie Brust zu Brust standen und legte auch den anderen Arm um den kleineren. Scorpius hielt sich an ihm fest wie ein Ertrinkender. Als Elias seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne nahm und sanft daran knabberte, entfuhr ihm ein leises Wimmern. Er konnte spüren, wie Elias in den Kuss lächelte und Scorpius drängte ihn gegen den Sitz. Seine Knie knickten ein und er zog den Blonden mit auf seinen Schoß. Sie lösten sich, nach Luft schnappend und Scorpius ließ seine Finger spielerisch über die obersten Knöpfe gleiten.

>> Hey. Wenn du das alles willst, dann sag ich nicht nein, aber langsam, ja?!<<

Scorpius biss sich unsicher auf die Lippe, >> Was meinst du mit „das alles“?<<

>> Ehm…naja.<<, Elias Wangen wurden merklich dunkler,>> Also alles heißt alles. Du und ich, Daten und das volle Programm. Wenn du nur Sex willst, dann….willst du nur Sex?<<

>> Was? Nein!<<

Der Junge unter ihm atmete erleichtert auf, >> Merlin sei Dank. Also ich würde dich sofort…du weißt schon, aber ich mag dich, Scorpius. Ich weiß auch, dass du noch was mit dir rum trägst, also, dass du Gefühle für Hugo-<<

Scorpius verzog das Gesicht als er den Namen hörte.

>>-hast. Ich will dich nicht zu irgendetwas überreden, was du am Ende bereust. Also..<<, bevor Elias noch weiter schwafeln und sich in völlige Verlegenheit bringen konnte, legte Scorpius seine Lippen auf die seinen und küsste ihn emsig.

>> Sicher?<<

>> Sicher!<<

 

Scorpius hatte sofort begriffen, dass es für Elias hieß „Ganz oder gar nicht“. Nicht, dass er es so ausgedrückt hätte oder ihn unter Druck setzen würde, aber er wollte nicht die zweite Wahl sein. Und das verstand Scorpius. Er wusste zwar nicht, ob es richtig war, aber es fühlte sich gut an. Und Scorpius wollte sich nach über einem halben Jahr wieder gut fühlen. Er wollte Glücklich sein und Elias würde ihn glücklich machen.

Als sie also vor der Großen Halle standen und Scorpius ohne zu zögern nach seiner Hand griff, sah Elias ihn verwundert an, >> Bist du dir sicher?<<

>> Ganz oder gar nicht oder?<<

Elias lächelte ihn zärtlich an und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor sie gemeinsam in die Halle gingen.

 

Zu Beginn war das Getuschel groß. Scorpius Malfoy und Elias Thomas, beide beliebte Schüler und gute Quidditchspieler für ihre Häuser. Und solange Scorpius das Getuschel ausblenden konnte, genoss er die freien Momente mit Elias, seinem festen Freund.

Seinem Freund.

Scorpius konnte es noch immer kaum fassen. Elias und er trafen sich morgens vor der großen Halle und gingen gemeinsam zum Frühstück. Mal am Hufflepuff und mal am Gryffindortisch. Beide Morgenmuffel, sprachen sie kaum und es herrschte mehr eine einvernehmliche Stille zwischen ihnen, wenn sie den Kaffee oder die Butter weiterreichten.

Manchmal trafen sie sich in der Bibliothek, um gemeinsam ihre Schulaufgaben zu erledigen, sie flogen Runden über Runden am Quidditchfeld oder heimlich zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden in leeren Klassenräumen und gestohlene Küsse austauschten.

Die schönsten Momente waren jedoch, wenn sie gemeinsam in Elias Bett lagen, mit sanften Händen sich erkundigten, langsame Küsse austauschen, bis sie beide nach Atem ringend, sich voneinander lösten.

Als Elias das erste Mal die Hand in seinen Hosenbund geschoben hatte, seine braunen Augen studierten seinen Gesichtsausdruck wachsam, kam Scorpius fast augenblicklich. Das zischende >> Fuck!<<, führte nur zu einem leisen Kichern seines Freundes. Ab diesem Moment ging ihre Beziehung schneller voran, auf neugierige Hände, folgten Münde und Zunge, Zähne und er wollte mehr, immer mehr.

Ihr erstes Mal hatten sie an einem regnerischen Samstag Anfang März, während ihre Freunde Hogsmead unsicher machten.

>> Bist du dir ganz sicher, Scorp‘?<<, flüsterte Elias mit tiefer Stimme, als er zwischen seinen Beinen kniete und ihn vorsichtig vorbereitete. Scorpius atmete ein, sog den, ihm mittlerweile bekannten, Geruch seines Freundes tief ein und nickte, >> Ja, bitte. Ich will dich.<<

Er merkte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss, kam er sich bettelnd lächerlich vor. Es war keine Lüge, Scorpius wollte ihn.

Solange er mit Elias zusammen war, gab es nur ihn und sie beide. Scorpius und Elias. Doch sobald er alleine war, führten ihn seine Gedanken immer nur zu Hugo zurück und mit schlechtem Gewissen stellte er sich manchmal vor, wünschte sich gar, dass in den Stunden zuvor nicht Elias ihn mit Küssen und Liebkosungen bedeckt hätte, sondern der temperamentvolle Weasley. Er fragte sich, wie ein fauler Nachmittag mit dem Rotschopf sein würde und wie sich seine Hände, weich und zärtlich oder grob und energisch, auf seiner brennenden Haut anfühlen würden. Und egal was er tat, was er sich einredete, welche Fantasien und Wunschgedanken er sich aufzuzwängen versuchte, Scorpius wollte Hugo so sehr, dass er manchmal Schwierigkeiten hatte klar zu denken, zu atmen, zu sein.

Er biss sich fest auf die Lippe, als Elias in ihn eindrang, um das laute, überwiegend schmerzerfüllte, Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Es war alles andere als perfekt, doch nachdem Scorpius sich an das neue Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, er die Augen geschlossen hatte, Elias Mund und Hände auf seinem Körper spürte und er sich entspannen konnte, wurde der Schmerz zu Verlangen. Es erinnerte ihn an Schaukeln, wenn das Herz bei jedem Schwung weiter in die Höhe hüpfte und in den Magen zu sacken drohte. Er ließ sich mit dem Gefühl treiben, mit jedem Stoß schwang er höher, bis er mit einem leisen Stöhnen die Sterne erreichte, die um ihn herum explodierten.

Nachdem Elias mit seinem Namen auf den Lippen ebenfalls gekommen war, lagen sie, Rücken an Brust, im Bett. Und während Scorpius träge Küsse auf Elias Nacken und Schultern verteilte, flüsterte der andere immer und immer wieder, so leise, dass er es fast nicht wahrnahm, >> Ich liebe dich.<<

Als er sich am Abend danach in der Großen Halle zu Rose und Albus setzte, stieß seine beste Freundin ein lautes, überraschtes, >> Oh MERLIN, Scorp‘!<<, aus, sodass sich mehrere zu ihnen umdrehten. Darunter Hugo.

>> Was?<<, erschrocken war er zusammen gefahren.

>> Du hattest Sex!<<, rief sie laut.

>> ROSE!<<, zischte Scorpius und das Blut schoss ihm Augenblicklich in den Kopf. Aus dem Augenwinkel, konnte er sehen, wie Hugo in seiner Bewegung erstarrte. Hugo…

Ihre Blicke trafen sich über den Tisch hinweg und Scorpius sah, wie der andere die Hände zu Fäusten ballte, sein Unterkiefer bedrohlich zu zucken begann. Noch vor wenigen Wochen wäre Hugo in die Luft gegangen oder hätte abfällige Bemerkungen gemacht. Stattdessen war er immer freundlich zu Scorpius, lächelte ihm zu, hielt ihm Türen auf und hatte ihm sogar, zwar anonym, jedoch kannte Scorpius die Krikelschrift von Hugo, zu Valentinstag eine kleine Karte mit einer Entschuldigung geschickt.

Anstatt also seinen üblichen impulsiven Verhalten nachzugeben, senkte Hugo den Blick und schob Essen auf dem Teller herum.

>> Scorp‘, gib‘s zu, du hattest Sex!<<, stieß Rose ihn lachend in die Seite, >> Ich sehs dir an der Nasenspitze an.<<

>> Außerdem stinkst du nach Gleitgel.<<, fügte James Augenzwinkernd hinzu.

Scorpius rutschte beschämt auf der Bank, den Geruch von Sex und Gleitgeld selber in der Nase, >> Hört auf damit. <<

>> Womit sollen sie aufhören?<<, fragte Elias, der sich von hinten angeschlichen hatte und ihm nun einen Schmatzer auf die Stirn gab.

>> Nichts.<<, sagte Scorpius hastig, doch Albus rief rein, >> Darüber zu Mutmaßen ob ihr Sex hattet oder euch nur mit Gleitgel eingerieben habt.<<

Elias wurde erheblich dunkler, ein verlegenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, doch seine Augen sprachen Bände. Er legte seine Hand Scorpius‘ und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Hugo stolpernd und fluchend aufstand. Sein Gesicht feuerrot, versuchte er sich so schnell wie ihm möglich umzudrehen und aus der Halle zu verschwinden, doch Freddie packte ihn am Arm und wirbelte ihn zu ihnen herum, >> Wohin so eilig, Hugy-boo? <<

>> Lass mich los!<<, tobte er, wobei seine Stimme am Ende brach und seine Lippen bebten. Seine Augen glitzerten verdächtig. Er riss sich los und stürmte, mit hängendem Kopf aus der Halle.

>> Hugo?<<, rief Albus ihm nach und kurz darauf folgte Rose ihrem kleinen Bruder.

„Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.“, dachte Scorpius, während Elias seine Hand drückte.

 

Selbst nach langem Bitten und Drängen hin, hatte Rose ihm nicht erzählt, was Hugo mit ihr an jenem Tag besprochen hatte. Stattdessen hatte sie ihn darum gebeten, sich von Hugo fernzuhalten und ihm Zeit zu geben. Welche er, Elias an seiner Seite, selbstverständlich gab. Hatte er doch nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun. Redete er sich ein, versuchte er wenigstens. Elias und er führten eine gute, ausgewogene Beziehung. Zwischen jeder Menge Sex und Pärchenkram, waren sie mittlerweile Freunde geworden und verstanden sich an einigen Tagen ohne Worte. Und doch fehlte Scorpius etwas in der Beziehung, etwas, dessen war er sich sicher, würde mit viel Zeit noch kommen.

Der März ging in den April über, Frühjahr würde zum Sommerbeginn und Scorpius hatte noch immer nicht mit Hugo gesprochen, als er für die kurzen Frühjahrsferien zu seinen Eltern fuhr.

Außer beim Quidditchtraining und in der Großen Halle zum Essen sah er ihn kaum noch.

Und obwohl die Wunschvorstellungen und Träume beinah aufhörten, verging das Flattern in seiner Magengrube und das unregelmäßige Herzklopfen nicht, wenn Hugo ihm ein Lächeln zuwarf oder neben ihm auf dem Quidditchfeld stand, während sie auf James‘ Anweisungen warteten und ihre Handrücken sich bei jeder Bewegung „aus versehen“ berührten.

>> Soll ich dich Zuhause besuchen kommen?<<, riss Elias ihn aus seinen Gedanken, bevor sie den Bahnhof Kings Cross erreichten.

Scorpius, der sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge seines Freundes vergraben hatte, rieb die Nase leicht an dem langen Hals und flüsterte, >> Wenn du das willst, dann sehr gerne.<<

Der warme Atem ließ Elias erschaudern und er rückte etwas näher, >> Und deine Eltern? Sind sie denn damit einverstanden?<<

>> Hmmhmm.<<, er drehte den Kopf so dass nun seine Lippen die weiche Haut leicht berührten.

>> Scorp'?!<< Elias Stimme war rau und unruhig auf dem Platz hin und her, um seine Hose neu zu positionieren, >> Was machst du da?<<

Scorpius grinste leicht und seine Fingerspitzen fuhren federleicht vom Knie nach oben, >> Wir sind allein.<<

Er spürte wie Elias schwer schluckte, seine Finger streiften die Wölbung im Schritt, >> Und wir haben noch etwas Zeit.<<

Scorpius biss sanft in den Hals, genau wie Elias es mochte und packte fest zu. Sein Freund hob leicht die Hüfte, sodass er der Körperkontakt sich verstärkte. Er ließ von seinem Hals ab und wanderte langsam zu seinem Ohr hinauf, während er mit seiner Handfläche sanfte kreisende Bewegungen machte. Scorpius saugte sanft an dem Ohrläppchen froh darüber nicht auf der anderen Seite zu sitzen, wo ein kleiner Ohrring seinen Freund verschönerte. Er liebte den salzig, exotischen Geschmack von Elias Haut, >> Ell, ich will dich! Jetzt!<<

>> OH Merlin!<< stöhnte Elias leise und drehte sich schnell um. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem stürmischen Kuss, seine Hände unsanft, aber ohne Scorpius zu verletzten, an seinem Körper. Er riss Scorpius Hemd auf, die Knöpfe flogen durch das Abteil und zerrte ungeduldig an seiner Hose. Er verschwendete wenig Zeit nachdem er ihm die Hose ausgezogen hatte und drang mit dem Finger in ihn ein um ihn vorzubereiten, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass er nichts mehr zu machen brauch, >> Fuck, Scorp.<<

Scorpius versuchte das Lachen zu unterdrücken, stöhnte jedoch laut auf, als er spürte, wie Elias über den großartigen Punkt in seinem Inneren strich. Er war so hart, dass es beinah schmerzte und dennoch versuchte er einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren, >> Ell?...Ell?! An kann uns hören.<<

Elias grummelte, löste sich jedoch von ihm und flüsterte, >> Muffliato.<<

Er packte Scorpius an der Hüfte und drehte ihn um, sodass er auf den Sitzen kniete und seine Stirn gegen die Lehne gedrückt wurde. Eine Hand die grob an seinen Haaren zog, sodass er den Kopf in den Nacken legte und den Hals für fordernde Küsse und sanftes Beißen frei machte, während Elias vorsichtig in ihn eindrang. Elias hielt lange Zeit ruhig, streichelte die Porzellanhaut am Rücken, die Beine und verteilte innige Küsse, bis Scorpius von sich aus anfing sich zu bewegen. Ihr Rhythmus steigerte sich immer mehr, bis sein leises Seufzten zu immer lauter werdenden Stöhnen wurde.

Scorpius hörte beinah nicht, dass die Tür aufgezogen wurde und als er den Kopf drehte, blickte er in Hugos Gesicht. Die Wangen rot, die vollen Lippen leicht geöffnet und braune Augen sahen ihn mit Erstaunen an doch ebenfalls konnte er etwas anderes in den Augen sehen Etwas was ihn noch mehr erregte. Das reichte aus und Scorpius kam so hart, dass ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde und er sie schließen musste. Als er sie öffnete, stand Hugo noch immer an der Tür, das Gesicht hatte nun eine bedenkliche Farbe angenommen. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, was Scorpius zum Wimmern brachte.

>> Sorry.<<, Hugo drehte sich mit hängenden Schultern um und schloss eilig die Tür hinter sich. Elias, der von alle dem nicht mitbekommen hatte, ‑ „Himmel, hatte er den Muffliato auf seine Ohren angewandt?“ ‑ stieß nochmals hart zu und erschauderte.

>> Wir sind gleich da.<<, flüsterte Scorpius und löste sich von seine Freund, noch immer vollkommen perplex über das gerade geschehene und zog sich schnell an. Er ließ Elias noch nicht einmal „Ratzeputz“ an sich anwenden, obwohl ihm das Sperma an den Beinen hinab lief und zog über das kaputte Hemd einfach eine Pulli über.

Elias gab ihm einen innigen Kuss auf den Mund, >> Danke. Das war der Wahnsinn.<<

>> Ja, ja...<<, murmelte er und versuchte ihm ein Lächeln zu schenken, doch Scorpius war ehr zu weinen zumute und er unterdrückte mühsam die aufkommenden Tränen.

Am Bahngleis, als er von seiner Mutter zur Begrüßung umarmt wurde, konnte er nochmal einen kurzen Blick auf Hugo erhaschen, der zurück starrte. So bleich, dass die unzähligen Sommersprossen wie Dreck aussahen und rot umrandete Augen, doch mit zitternden Lippen gelang es Hugo, ihn lächelnd mit erhobener Hand zu verabschieden.

Scorpius fühlte sich schwach auf den Beinen, er war erschöpft und ausgelaugt und er wusste, dass es nicht an dem wahrscheinlich intensivsten Orgasmus seines Lebens lag.

 

Die dunklen Flure der Malfoy Manor waren kühl und obwohl schon war vielen Jahren die letzten schwarz-magischen Artefakte von voll ausgebildeten Auroren entfernt worden waren, fröstelte es Scorpius, als er durch die Gänge strich.

Seine Eltern waren kurzfristig für einen wichtigen Auftrag nach Tel Aviv via Portschlüssel gereist und Großvater Lucius konnte den Hauptteil und seine Räumlichkeiten aufgrund eines Sicherheitsbannes nicht verlassen. Somit hatte der junge Malfoy das gesamte Herrenhaus für sich allein, abgesehen von dem halbes Dutzend Hauselfen, die ihn jedoch in Ruhe ließen.

Obwohl er die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis erhalten hatte, Freunde oder Elias einzuladen, um zweisame Stunden zu verbringen, hatte er niemanden von dem sturmfreien Haus erzählt. Elias hatte er sogar geschrieben, dass er mit seinen Eltern zusammen nach Tel Aviv reisen würde und sie sich deshalb nicht sehen würden über die restlichen Ferien. Der wahre Grund war, dass er ihn nicht sehen konnte und nicht wollte. Nach dem Vorfall im Zug mit Hugo war Scorpius noch verwirrter als schon zuvor. Bisher hatte er seine Gefühle für Hugo und seine Beziehung zu Elias sorgfältig trennen können. War er mit seinem Freund alleine, dann gab es nur sie beide. Nie zuvor hatte er an Hugo während sie Zärtlichkeiten austauschten gedacht. Doch nachdem was geschehen war, konnte Scorpius sich nicht vorstellen, dass er den Weasleyjungen jemals wieder aus seinem Kopf bekam. Er wusste, dass er das Gefühl seines in tausend Einzelteile zerborsten Herzen, dessen Stücke er danach zusammen suchen und fügen musste nie wieder vergessen würde. Er fühlte sich seit dem gläsern, eine falsche Bewegung und er würde zersplittern.

Um seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken zu entgehen, hatte er sich auf Expedition durch das alte Haus aufgemacht und war nun, in einem schon seit langer Zeit unbewohnten Teil, vor dem alten Jugendzimmer seines Vaters stehen geblieben. Neugierig öffnete er die Tür und blickte in einen großen, hellen Raum mit silber-grünen Wänden und dunkelbraunen Möbeln.

>> Typisch...Slytherin!<<, murmelte er und trat ein. Die Luft stand in dem Raum und ließ erkennen, dass schon seit langer Zeit niemand mehr hier drin geschlafen hatte. Scorpius ging langsam zu dem großen Bücherregal und studierte die Titel. Romane, sogar einige von alten Muggelautoren, die sein Vater wohl während seiner Untersuchungshaft in Azkaban gelesen hatte. Einmal hatte er Scorpius erzählt, dass das einzige, was ihn in der Kälte der Zellen vor dem Verrücktwerden bewahrte, waren die Muggelbücher, die Hermine Granger ihm schickte. Nicht nur aus Mitleid, sondern auch um ihm aufzuzeigen, dass Zauberer und Muggeln nicht zu verschieden waren. Er erblickte zwischen Schulbücher, Lehrbücher und Lexika, das Tagebuchs der Anne Frank und eine stark mitgenommene Ausgabe der Biografie von Martin Luther King.

Und da sah er es: Eine große, hellbraune Kiste zwischen „Verwandlung für Zeitgenossen“ und „Der Hobbit“. Interessiert nahm er sie heraus und wischte den Staub mit der Hand von dem Deckel. Die Ränder waren mit einfachen Runen Schnitzerein versehen und sie hatte weder ein Schloss, noch Scharniere. Scorpius lächelte, denn Rose hatte ebenfalls eine solche Kiste, um dort ihr Tagebuch vor ihren Nerv tötenden männlichen Cousins zu verstecken.

Eine Da Vinic-Kryptex. Solange er die Runen in richtiger Reihenfolge drehte, würde sie sich öffnen und ihren Schatz, wenn einer vorhanden war, preisgeben. Und so wie er seinen Vater kannte, würde sich darin etwas befinden.

Scorpius setzte sich auf das große Bett, umgeben von dunkelgrünen Vorhängen, und machte sich an das Rätsel.

Es war schon dunkel, die kleine Hauselfe Micky hatte ihm vor einiger Zeit das Abendessen gebracht, und er war kurz davor aufzugeben. Er hatte sich rücklings auf das Bett fallen lassen, die Kiste auf seiner Brust und er drehte, ohne nach zudenken oder gar zu schauen, kaute abwesend auf einem Stück Baguette, als es plötzlich laut Klickte und der Deckel leicht aufsprang.

Scorpius ging in die Gerade und öffnete mit, vor Aufregung, zittrigen Fingern den Deckel. In der Kiste lagen aber und aber dutzende Briefe, alle nummeriert. Er nahm das brüchige, zusammen gefaltete Pergament mit der 1 heraus und faltete ihn auf:

 

„ _22 Uhr, Astronomieturm. -W.“,_ mehr stand nicht darauf und Scorpius nahm sich den zweiten,

 

„ _Nach dem Mittag?_ “

 

Und so ging es etliche Pergamentschnippsel, die danach aussahen, als hätte man sie aus Bücher gerissen, zerknüllt und über Tage hinweg in der Hosentasche getragen, weiter, mit ähnlichen Uhrzeiten, Tagen, Orten, bis er den 16. herauszog und das erste Mal eine Anrede las:

 

„S _elbe Zeit und hinter dem Gewächshaus 2? Wenn du heute kommst und nicht mit mir sprichst, dann brauchst du nicht zu kommen. -W._ “

 

19: „ _Frettchen, Wandbehang im Gang zur Küche, Mitternacht.“_

 

24: „ _Malfoy, danke für gestern. Wenn du wirklich willst, dass wir Decknamen benutzen und ich soll dich EISPRINZ nennen, dann hast du dich geschnitten. Noch arroganter geht’s ja nicht, oder?“_

 

Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Das hier sollte er nicht lesen, hatte sein Vater diese Briefe doch eindeutig gesichert, dass sie niemand außer er selbst sie lesen konnte. Er fühlte sich schlecht, dass er in seiner Vergangenheit schnüffelte, doch war er bereits zu weit gegangen, um alles ungeschehen zu machen. Einen Brief mehr oder weniger, würde es nun auch nicht mehr verschlimmern.

 

_31: „Eisprinz...das ist bescheuert, das ist dir hoffentlich klar. Und wenn du etwas netter wärst, dann würde ich dich auch nicht weiterhin Frettchen nennen. Obwohl es einfach herrlich zu dir passt. Heute Nacht, Raum der Wünsche?! -KING!“_

 

_33: „Natürlich kann ich KING sein, wenn du der Eisprinz sein willst. Nein, ich weiß auch nicht was das zwischen uns ist. Warum reden wir nicht Morgen nach den Vertrauensschülertreffen?“_

 

Einige der Briefe waren kaum noch lesbar. Die Tinte bereits zu verblasst und Scorpius musste sich selber zusammen reimen, was in unordentlicher Handschrift dort verfasst worden war. Mal waren sie voller Hass und Wut, voller Beschimpfungen und Verwüstungen. Manches Mal waren sie wie die ersten, nur mit den Daten für ihr nächstes Treffen bestückt, doch umso weiter Scorpius kam, umso höher die Zahl auf dem Brief war und später die Nacht wurde, um so liebevoller wurden sie. In manchen der Briefe waren Wünsche, Hoffnungen und Erzählungen der gemeinsamen Zeit aus der Sicht von KING geschrieben und Scorpius merkte wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Es waren wie leise geflüsterte Komplimente, die Aufforderungen vergingen und wurden zu Bitten und Fragen. Aus Niemand wurde Frettchen, Frettchen wurde Malfoy und dann der Eisprinz. Irgendwann wurde aus der, mein Eisprinz, doch niemals gab der Briefeschreiber seine Identität preis und Scorpius fand nur wenig zu ihm heraus. Einen stumpfen, ihm schrecklich bekannten, Humor, Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff, da er in der Großen Halle weit von Draco entfernt gesessen hatte, in seinem Jahrgang. Dass sein Vater diese Dinge, Erfahrungen die er mit Elias teilte, selbst getan hatte, ihn. Gesagt zu bekommen, dass Draco Malfoy in seiner Jugend mal einen Jungen geliebt hatte oder aber Beweise vorliegen zu haben, waren zwei unterschiedliche Karten eines Decks.

 

_46: „Eisprinz, du hattest Recht: Reden können wir nicht besonders gut. Vor allem nicht, wenn du halb nackt neben mir liegst. Ich lieb-...mag es, wenn du neben mir liegst und wenn wir Zeit nur für uns haben. Ich weiß, du magst es nicht, wenn ich so Dinge sage, aber ich muss es loswerden und so hörst du mir zu. -dein KING.“_

 

_53: „Eisprinz. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was das letzte Mal für mich bedeutet hat. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was all das in mir ausgelöst hat da mir die Worte fehlen und ich nicht weiß wie ich es ausdrücken soll. Als ich dich endlich, endlich wieder in den Arm nehmen konnte. Du bist so unglaublich schön, es ist furchtbar es dir zu sagen/zu schreiben, eingebildet bist du eigentlich schon genug, aber wenn du mich mit diesen Augen anblickst, wird mir ganz anders._

_Manchmal erinnern sie mich an die Herbstmonate hier in Schottland, wenn der Himmel grau und regnerisch ist. Und manchmal an das stürmische Frühjahresmeer, wenn wir als Kinder meine Tante in ihrem Cottage besucht haben. Und manchmal erinnern sie mich an flüssiges Silber._

_Und deine Lippen, wenn du mich küsst, wenn ich beginne zu brennen. Immer häufiger stelle ich mir die Frage, ob es in Ordnung so war, dass alles zuzulassen, wo wir doch auf unterschiedlichen Seiten in diesem Krieg stehen, aber dann spüre ich das Feuer in mir, wenn du mich berührst, mich küsst, ich mit dir schlafe und auch mit dir schlafe. Merlin,...du machst ich verrückt. Ich verliere den Verstand, wenn du bei mir bist und wenn du es nicht bist._

_Bitte, bitte, egal was von dir verlangt wird und was du bisher getan hast, wir können dir helfen. Ich weiß, dass du es machst, um deine Familie zu beschützen. Ich weiß es, denn ich kenne dich. DICH, ich kenne dich und weiß, dass das nicht du bist. Wenn das alles vorbei ist, dann können wir zusammen sein. Du und ich, für immer. Bitte lass dir helfen! - KING“_

 

Scorpius schluckte schwer. Er sah die Szene bildlich vor Augen, wie ein Junge ihn flehend, bettelnd um ihrer Liebe willen versucht zu überzeugen, dass Richtige zu tun und er nicht konnte. Zum Schutze seiner Familie, Werten folgte, die ihn selber zum größten Teil anwiderten.

Er nahm den vorletzten Brief mit der Nummer 84 heraus, datiert auf Juni 1997:

 

„ _Mein Prinz, mein wunderschöner, eiskalter Prinz._

_Die letzte Nacht war etwas Besonderes. Für mich, für dich, für uns. Du sahst unglaublich in deiner schwarzen Muggeljeans und dem blauen Pullover aus, deine Haut golden im Kerzenlicht. Wie du mich angesehen hast und ich dich halten durfte und wir eine ganze Nacht, ungestört für uns hatten...“_

 

Einige Sätze waren durchgestrichen oder nicht mehr ganz erkennbar, die Tinte verblasst und verlaufen, als hätte jemand Wasser darüber geleert oder der Brief hätte im Regen gelegen, doch die noch lesbaren Teile deuteten stark auf die Nacht zuvor aus KINGS Perspektive hin. Das für ihn nicht alles erkennbar war, empfand er nicht ganz so schlimm, war es doch sehr persönlich und intim. Dennoch las er das erkennbare weiter:

 

„ _Bitte, Draco, du musst mir glauben, dass alles ist nicht was ich will und es fällt mir auch nicht leicht, aber das Schuljahr ist bald um und ich werde nicht zurück nach Hogwarts kommen. Und du, du wirst tun, wofür auch immer du dich verantwortlich fühlst. Ich kann dich nicht schützen, wenn du nicht zu uns kommst und ich werde dir nicht zusehen, auch nicht aus der Ferne, wie du dich zerstören lässt._

_Es ist doch wirklich unglaublich, dass alles mit deinem blöden Lied, weshalb ich mich jetzt King nennen darf, und einer Schlägerei begonnen hat. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich in dir was anderes sehe oder über dich was anderes fühle, als das du ein arrogantes Arschloch bist. Aber jetzt, während ich diesen Brief schreibe, kann ich deine Lippen und Hände noch immer spüren und dein Lächeln vor mir sehen. Dein echtes Lächeln, nicht das Grinsen, dass du allen zeigst. Du fehlst mir, obwohl du nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt sitzt und mir blöde Grimassen zu wirfst. Ich möchte lachend zu dir gehen und in einer Welt leben, wo wir nicht dazu erzogen wurden Feinde zu sein, aber das wird so schnell nicht möglich sein.“_

 

Danach war alles nur noch unleserlich, beinah nicht zu erkennen und Scorpius begriff, dass nicht Regen oder verschüttetes Wasser die Flecken verursacht hatten, sondern Tränen.

 

„ _Wir werden uns nicht wieder sehen, nicht so wie die letzte Nacht. Das hier muss Enden, bevor es zu spät ist - schon lange zu spät – Auf verschiedenen Seiten eines Krieges – zwei Seiten einer Münze – Ich will dir auf dem Schlachtfeld nicht gegenüber stehen müssen und tun, was von mir verlangt wird. - So sehr ich mir auch wünsche, ich werde nicht vergessen. - Alles nur Wünsche und Träume und Hoffnungen gewesen, doch die Realität sieht anders aus, selbst wenn das alles vorbei ist und wir beide noch am Leben sind. - Es tut mir leid. - Dein, Für immer.“_

 

Scorpius sah auf den Brief in seinen Händen hinab, eine ungewohnte Kälte umfasste ihn und auf seinen Schultern das Gewicht tiefer Trauer. Sein Vater, nicht viel älter als er zu diesem Zeitpunkt musste das Pergament zwischen seinen zitternden Fingern gehalten haben, dass vielleicht noch nach dem Unbekannten gerochen hatte, und mit stetig fallenden Tränen gelesen. So wie er ihn kannte, hatte Draco mit bebendem Körper doch ohne ein Ton von sich zu geben, während sein bereits gebeuteltes Herz zerbrach.

Er schluckte schwer und nahm den letzten Brief, ohne Nummer, in die Hand. Als er ihn öffnete erkannte er sofort die Handschrift seines Vaters:

„ _Ich habe deinen letzten Brief erhalten. Merlin, mir ist klar, dass du Recht hast und dennoch, dennoch ist es schwer zu akzeptieren._

_Die letzte Nacht, von der du schriebst, ich war wach. Ich hab dich gehört und hatte einfach zu große Angst zu antworten. Es tut mir leid dafür._

_Sei vorsichtig_

_Ich liebe dich auch, du dummer großer Idiot. - Für immer der deine, Draco.“_

 

Ganz vorsichtig, ohne ein einzigen zu beschädigen, faltete Scorpius die Briefe wieder zusammen verstaute sie in der Kiste und stellte sie an ihren Platz, sodass es aussah, als wäre niemals jemand dort gewesen. Warum hatte sein Vater diesen nicht abgeschickt? War es ihm nicht mehr möglich gewesen, nach dem was mit Dumbledore geschehen war? Hätte seine geheime Liebe ihn danach nicht mehr gewollt?

Er hatte unendlich viele Fragen, die ihm wahrscheinlich niemals beantwortet werden würden und dennoch verstand er seinen Vater ein wenig besser als zu vor. Damals war eine andere Zeit gewesen.

Nicht nur, dass einer der schwersten Kriege der neuen Zeit gefochten wurden. In den Neunzigern war, genau wie in der Muggelwelt, die gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe ein beinah undenkbares Thema, im Gegensatz zu seiner heutigen Zeit.

Er wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als diese aufgestoßen wurde und die Hauselfe Micky vor ihm stand, >> Kleiner Sir, Sir, es ist Besuch für sie da. Wollte ihn eigentlich wegschicken, zu dieser Stunde und dann noch betrunken, doch er sagte, es wäre wichtig.<<

Die Elfe hüpfte aufgeregt von Fuß zu Fuß und ihre schrille Stimme hallte in dem Raum. Sie tippelte schnell voraus, während die langen Ohren schlackerten und achtete kaum darauf, ob Scorpius ihr auch folgte, >> Vielleicht sollte kleiner Sir sich beeilen, bevor der alte Sir Lucius ihn sieht. Ein Weasley in seinem Haus, das gibt Ärger.<<

>> Weasley?<<

Micky blieb stehen und nickte bedächtig mit den großen, runden Kopf, >> Ja, kleiner Sir. Der Junge Weasley-Granger. Schrecklich, falls Sir Lucius ihn findet, ist seine Mutter doch Muggelgeboren, nicht wahr kleiner Sir Pius?<<

Ohne weiter auf den Elf zu achten, rannte Scorpius den Gang entlang, um vor Großvater in dem Salon anzukommen. Kurz vor der Tür verringerte er seine Geschwindigkeit und spähte an dem Türrahmen vorbei, in den Raum.

Hugo stand, leicht angelehnt, an vor dem Kamin und betrachtete die vielen Bilder von ihm und seiner Familie. Er nahm eines in die Hand, wovon Scorpius wusste, dass es von Weihnachten war. Er war dort in dem neuen Weasleyjumper abgebildet, mit einer großen Tasse Kakao und einem Buch auf den Beinen vor dem Kaminfeuer.

>> Micky sagte, dass du betrunken bist.<<

Hugo erschrak so sehr, dass er das Bild fast fallen ließ und drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. Er war in eine schlichte Jeans und seiner Lederjacke gekleidet, eine schwarze Mütze auf de Kopf. Scorpius fiel auf, dass er seit dem er die Kiste mit den Briefen hatte öffnen können, nicht mehr an Hugo und den Vorfall gedacht hatte, doch nun, so unglaublich gutaussehend, konnte er die Erinnerung kaum mehr aus seinem Kopf verbannen.

>> Nicht wirklich, James hat sein Bier auf mir verschüttet und ich bin nur aus eurem Flohnetz gestolpert.<<, Hugos Stimme tief und rauchig, als hätte er die letzten Tage ununterbrochen geredet.

Er hielt den Bilderrahmen in seiner Hand hoch, >> Vom letzten Weihnachten?<<

Scorpius trat langsam ein und ging zu der Minibar, um sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey einzuschenken. Er nickte,>> Du auch?<<

>> Ja, gerne.<< vorsichtig stellte er das Bild wieder an seinen Platz,>> Du siehst sehr gut darauf aus. Der Pulli von Granny Molls steht dir.<<

Er lächelte, als Scorpius ihm sein Glas gab und als sich ihre Finger kurz berührten, zuckte Scorpius wie gestochen zurück. Sofort spürte er, das Blut in die tiefere Region in seinem Körper schoss und mit bebender, erregter Stimme fragte er, >> Was willst du hier?<<

Hugo wollte sich auf einen der Sessel setzten, doch Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte nach oben, >> Wenn Lucius dich hier findet, gibt es nur ärger. Er hat zwar keinen Zauberstab mehr, dass heißt aber nicht, dass er nicht mit dem Gehstock auf einen Weasley einschlägt.<<

Ohne auf die Antwort zu warten, ging Scorpius die Treppe hoch und zu seinem Zimmer, um sich dort in seinen liebsten Sessel zu setzten, während Hugo, sich staunend umsehend, auf die Couch gegenüber platz nahm.

>> Also?<<

Hugo nahm einen großen Schluck und, >> Ich wollte mich für alles entschuldigen, was in den letzten Monaten passiert ist und fragen, ob wir wieder versuchen wollen Freunde zu sein.<<

Scorpius verschluckte sich an dem Alkohol und hustete, rang nach Atem, bis ihm Tränen in die Augen traten und der andere Junge aufstehen und ihm auf die Schulter klopfen musste.

>> WAS?<<, seine Stimme erstickt und noch immer musste er sich räuspern. Hugo saß nun auf der Lehne seines Sessels und blickte zu ihm hinunter, >> Es tut mir leid, Scorp'. Für alles.<<

>> Wie kommst du jetzt auf die Idee, dich mitten in der Nacht zur Malfoy Manor aufzumachen und dich zu entschuldigen? Wir hätten auch in wenigen Tagen in Hogwarts sprechen können.<<

>> Hätten wir aber nicht in Ruhe machen können, mit ein knappes Duzend Cousins und deinem Freund und einer verrückten, die glaubt sie wäre meine Freundin.<<

Scorpius schnaubte leise durch die Nase und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

>> Ist sie wirklich nicht.<<, Hugo nahm einen weiteren Schluck, zögerte einen Moment und sagte, >> Ich hatte sie nur gebeten, mir zu helfen, herauszufinden ob ich auf andere Kerle stehe oder es nur eine Sommerphase war.<<

Er zog seine Lederjacke aus, darunter nur ein Tanktop, dass hervorragende Sicht auf seine trainierten Oberarme und Schultern ließ. Scorpius Mund wurde trocken und er versuchte mit aller Kraft nur in sein Gesicht zu sehen, was die Sache jedoch nur erschwerte. Er war einfach zu attraktiv, mit dem kleinen Lächeln, sodass er auf nur einer Seite ein Grübchen hatte und die langen Wimper, für die etliche Frauen morden würden.

>> Außerdem wollte ich dich eifersüchtig machen, aus deinem Schneckenhaus herauslocken.<<

Scorpius lachte bitter auf, >> Ist dir ja wirklich gut gelungen. Warum hast du dann an Silvester einen Rückzieher gemacht?<<

Das schöne Gesicht des Weasleys verzog sich zu einer beschämten Grimasse, beinah hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern, >> Ich weiß nicht, hatte schiss und dann war da Elias.<<

Dann war da Elias. Er erinnerte sich an die fragende, traurige Stimme, als er im Zug zurück nach Hogwarts dem Hufflepuff in den Gang hinaus gefolgt war.

Dann war da Elias.

>> Ist er immer noch.<<, sagte Scorpius und stand auf, um Hugo nicht mehr so nah sein zu müssen. Um etwas zu tun zu haben und die Unruhe aus seinem Inneren zu vertreiben.

>> Ja.<<, flüsterte Hugo, >> Ich hab's gesehen.<<

Scorpius zuckte zusammen, eine unangenehme Hitze kroch seinen Nacken empor und trank den letzten Schluck aus seinem Glas. Überzeugt, dass ein Glas nicht ausreichte, wenn das Gespräch noch weitere gegen würde und ging zur Tür, um nach Micky zu rufen, der ihnen sofort die offene Flasche brachte.

>> Hast du den durch Anjali herausgefunden, was du wirklich willst?<<, versuchte er abzulenken. Er wollte nicht daran denken, dass Hugo ihn dabei gesehen hatte, wie ein anderer ihn in den Arsch gevögelt hatte. Und er wollte, um seines Stolzes wegen und der Angst, dass seine leichte Erektion sichtbar wurde, nicht darüber nachdenken, dass allein Hugos wollender Blick ihn zum Orgasmus gebracht hatte.

>> Ja, hab ich.<< Hugo stand plötzlich neben ihm und grinste breit, >> Das ist niemals eine Freundin, wie die haben will.<<

Sie lachten beide, die Stimmung etwas gelockerter als zu Beginn und sie schafften es sogar, noch über weiteres zu reden. Über Quidditch, Hugos Familie und wie sehr er alle liebte und gleichzeitig die Ferien hasste, über Rose und Franky, die einfach nicht den ersten Schritt schafften und über Pläne für die Sommerferien.

Irgendwann lagen sie auf Scorpius Bett, ihre Atem rochen nach Whiskey und ihre Wangen erhitzt, das Licht bereits aus und im Hintergrund nur leise Musik.

Scorpius hatte die Augen geschlossen und schon längere Zeit nichts mehr gesagt, als er spürte, wie Hugo neben ihm sich zu ihm drehte, spürte seinen heißen Atem auf der Wange und eine Finger auf seinem Unterarm, >> Scorp'? Bist du noch wach?<<

Seine Stimme klang leise, weit entfernt und nicht mehr so selbstbewusst wie zu vor. Scorpius bewegte sich nicht, tat als würde er schlafen. Sein Puls raste wie verrückt, als die wandernden Finger sich um seine schlossen.

>> Du bist so wunderschön.<<, murmelte Hugo erstickt, >> Ich warte auf dich, bis du mich willst.<<

 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er mit dem Gefühl, all das am Vortag geschehene wäre ein Traum gewesen, doch als er die Augen öffnete, lag ein kleiner Zettel neben ihm:

> Hey Scorp, wir haben heute Familientreffen mit Onkel Charlie, weshalb ich schon weg bin. Ich hoffe du weißt, wie sehr es mit leid tut und wir können versuchen wieder Freunde zu sein. Ich will nur, dass du Glücklich bist und wenn es mit Elias ist, werde ich versuchen mit ihm klar zu kommen.

Ansonsten weißt du hoffentlich auch, was ich über dich denke.

Dein Hugo<

Er falte den Zettel sorgsam zusammen, malte eine 2 darauf und legte ihn, neben der Entschuldigungskarte von Valentinstag, in sein Tagebuch.

Und tatsächlich, als sie sich wenige Tage später abermals im Zug nach Hogwarts trafen, setzte sich Hugo zu ihm und Elias und bemühte sich auch die Wochen danach und ehe sie sich versahen, war es Mitte Mai und die Sommersonne schien warm vom Himmel.

 

Es war später Nachmittag und Scorpius war, in Begleitung von Albus und Rose auf dem Weg zum DA-Treffen wo ein Duellierclub mit Harry Potter stattfinden sollte, als Elias ihn im Gang einholte und ihn um ein kurzes Gespräch bat.

>> Alles ok?<<, fragte Scorpius und sah seinen Freund vorsichtig an, als dieser von einem Fuß auf den anderen hüpfte und seinen Blicken auswich.

>> Ja, ab wann bist du heute frei?<<, fragte Elias und fuhr sich durch den schwarzen Afromob auf dem Kopf, >> Ich muss dir was erzählen und mit dir reden.<<

>> Ist es wichtig? Ich kann auch bisschen später zum Treffen gehen.<<

>> Nein…Ja. Ach Mist.<<, Elias zupfte an seinen Ärmeln am Umhang rum. So hatte Scorpius ihn noch nie gesehen. Nervös, hektisch. Nicht einmal, als sie das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten, >> Was ist los?<<

>> Scorp‘, lass uns nachher sprechen. Ab wann hast du Zeit?<<

>> Wenn du glaubst, ich kann mich jetzt noch auf irgendwas anderes konzentrieren, dann hast du unrecht. Also spuck‘s aus, was ist los? Willst du Schluss machen?<<, Scorpius zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals.

>> Ich will nicht.<<, sagte Elias und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, die Stirn gerunzelt, >> Ich hab ein Angebot von den Stephmore United bekommen.<<

Die Stephmore United war eine der besten Quidditchmannschaften der Welt, aus…

>> Aus der USA?<<

Elias nickte langsam.

>> Aber das ist doch super.<<, Scorpius umarmte ihn überschwänglich, >> Ich freu mich unglaublich für dich!<<

>> Scorp‘, hör mir erst zu.<<, Elias löste sich vorsichtig von ihm und sah ihm das erste Mal in die Augen und da sah Scorpius es:

>> Du machst doch Schluss.<<, ungläubig trat er einen Schritt zurück, >> Nicht wahr?<<

>> Es tut mir leid.<<

Scorpius schluckte schwer, er konnte nicht glauben, was gerade geschah. Elias legte seine Hand an seine Wange und hob somit sein Kopf, sodass sie sich in die Augen blicken mussten, >> Ich liebe dich Scorpius, wirklich.<<

>> Warum?<<, flüsterte er, bemüht die Tränen zu unterdrücken, >> Warum verlässt du mich dann? <<

>> Weil du mich nicht liebst.<<, antwortete er schlicht, jedoch traurig.

Es zu wissen, war etwas anderes, als es gesagt zu bekommen. Es war, als hätte er ihn geschlagen. Die Luft blieb ihm weg und sein Herz setzte für einige Momente aus. Er wollte es leugnen, versuchte Elias das zu sagen, was er hören wollte, >> Ich…ich…<<

>> Du kannst es ja noch nicht einmal sagen.<<

>> Ich bin noch nicht soweit, Ell. Ich brauch noch etwas Zeit.<<, und Scorpius hasste sich dafür, dass seine Stimme einen flehenden Unterton angenommen hatte, als er den Kosename, den er im Bett immer benutzte und nur dort benutze, aussprach.

Elias jedoch schüttelte leicht den Kopf, sein Gesicht hatte ein schmerzlichen Ausdruck angenommen, >> Wir haben aber keine Zeit. Wenn ich in die USA gehe und das für mindestens 5 Jahre und du jetzt noch nicht sagen kannst, dass du mich liebst, wie soll das dann funktionieren? Es ist in Ordnung, dass du noch nicht so weit bist, wirklich. Ich weiß, dass du dir Mühe gibst und mich magst, aber Mögen bei der Entfernung wird nicht ausreichen. Sieh es doch realistisch. Es wird niemals klappen.<<

Scorpius wollte widersprechen, doch ganz tief im Inneren wusste er, dass Elias Recht hatte. Er mochte Elias sehr gerne, er genoss die Nähe, die Freundschaft, aber er liebte ihn nicht und eine derartige Entfernung würde diesen Umstand nicht ändern können.

>> Wenn du soweit bist, meld dich bei mir. Wir können bestimmt Freunde sein.<<, Elias nahm ihn nochmal in den Arm und gab Scorpius einen letzten Kuss, bevor er sich von ihm löste und langsam zum Gehen aufmachte, >> Es tut mir wirklich leid. Scorp.<<

Scorpius ließ sich gegen die Wand fallen und sah auf seine Hände, die merklich zitterten. Er liebte Elias zwar nicht, aber die Trennung schmerzte dennoch. Er wusste nämlich, dass er ihn wirklich hätte lieben können. Die bisher erfolgreich zurück gehaltenden Tränen liefen nun seine Wangen runter und seine Schultern zuckten, als er stumm schluchzte. Da hörte er ein Geräusch und als er den Kopf hob, sah er wie Hugo langsam auf ihn zukam. Er wischte sich schnell über das Gesicht und stieß sich von der Wand ab.

 

>> Alles in Ordnung, Scorp‘?<<, Hugo sah ihn unsicher an und seine Stimme zitterte.

>> Ja. Alles gut.<<

>> Sicher?<<

Scorpius setzte sich schnell in Bewegung und nickte nur und Hugo fragte nicht noch einmal nach.

Seite an Seite betraten sie den DA-Clubraum und stellten sich zu Rose und Albus, die Scorpius sofort mit Fragen bombadierten.

>> Was ist los?

>> Was wollte Elias? Warum ist er nicht mitgekommen?<<

>> Hast du geweint?<<

Er ignorierte sie so gut es ging und sah stattdessen Amilia und Lysander beim Duellieren zu. Hugos Gegenwart überdeutlich bewusst, ihre Schultern streiften sich bei jeder Bewegung und Scorpius konnte seinen Atem im Nacken spüren.

>> Wer will als nächstes?<<, rief Harry Potter und sah sich um. Albus trat einen Schritt nach vorn, >> Scorp‘ und ich.<<

Scorpius wollte sich leise und heimlich zurückziehen, doch Rose hatte eine Hand zwischen seine Schulterblätter gelegt, drückte ihn sanft nach vorn und flüsterte, >> Das wird dir gut tun.<<

Ganz langsam folgte er seinem besten Freund auf das Podest und als er in die grünen Augen blickte, erinnerte er sich an eine Szene, die er einmal in dem Denkarium seines Vaters gesehen hatte und grinste, >> Angst, Potter?<<

Albus lachte laut auf und erwiderte intuitiv, was ein verblüfften Ausdruck auf das Gesicht seines Vaters zauberte, >> Träum weiter, Malfoy!<<

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, schossen grelle Blitze durch die Luft.

Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin durch und durch, war ein begnadeter Duellant. Er war, genau wie seine Eltern, ein mächtiger Zauberer und war sich dessen durchaus bewusst. Doch Scorpius, bewandet in der Nonverbalen Zauberkunst, überraschte seinen besten Freund mit enormer Schlagkraft und war dabei zu gewinnen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel hektische Bewegungen wahrnahm.

Hugo hielt die Arme schützend von sich gestreckt und redete auf ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen ein, die versuchte seine Hand zu greifen >> Anjali! Hör auf.<<

Scorpius und Albus ließen gleichzeitig voneinander ab und widmeten sich, wie der Rest der Gruppe, den beiden in der Türnähe.

>> Hugy-boo, bekomm ich denn kein Kuss?<<, sie versuchte in seine Nähe zu gelangen und spitzte ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss.

>> Anjali, hör endlich auf damit!<<, er packte sie an den Schultern und hielt sie armeslänge von sich weg gestreckt, >> Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass zwischen uns nichts läuft?<<

Es war toten still geworden und alle Augen waren auf die beiden gerichtet.

>> Aber...aber warum nicht?<<, sie hatte ihre Unterlippe schmollend nach vorn geschoben und die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt.

Hugo raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare. Sein Blick zuckte zu Scorpius und der Ausdruck darin wurde weich und sanft und er sah ihn eindringlich an, >> Weil ich in jemand anderes verliebt bin.<<

Anjali wirbelte herum und folgte seinem Blick, genau wie der Rest der großen Gruppe und Scorpius sah sich plötzlich im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens. Eine unangenehme Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem ganzen Körper aus und seine Nase juckte, wie immer wenn Gefahr in der Luft lag.

>> DU!<<, brüllte sie, Tränen in den großen Augen, zückte sie ihren Zauberstab, während sie auf ihn zur Tribüne zu gestürmt kam, >> Du hast mir meinen Freund ausgespannt!<<

>> OHHH Fuck!<<, Scorpius hob gerade noch rechtzeitig seinen Zauberstab und wehrte ihren Jingix-Fluch ab. Was zur Hölle war nun schon wieder los?, fragte er sich und das bekannte Malfoy-Temperament brodelte in ihm, plötzlich unglaublich wütend über die gesamte Situation. Wütend auf Elias, weil er ihn einfach verlassen und im Gang hat stehen lassen, wie ein Idiot. Wütend auf Hugo, weil er ihn in diesen ganzen Schlamassel gebracht hatte und verdammt noch mal auf das Mädchen vor ihm, die ihn versucht hatte, ohne triftigen Grund, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen. Na ja, vielleicht schon wegen einem triftigen Grund, aber war das hier denn schon wieder seine Schuld? Warum konnte sie nicht Hugo angreifen?

In der Menge schrie jemand auf und alle wichen zurück um ihnen für das Duell Platz zu machen. Selbst der große Harry Potter trat ein wenig zurück, setzt jedoch mit einem Flick seines Zauberstabes Schutzwände um die restlichen Schüler herum.

>> Anjali!<<, brülle Hugo und wollte sich einmischen, wurde jedoch durch die durchsichtige Wand zurück gehalten und musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie seine Exfreundin den nächsten Fluch auf Scorpius schleuderte.

>> STUPOR!<<

Bereits darauf gefasst, rief er beinah lässig, >> Protego.<<

Ihm war bewusst, dass sie kaum Schaden anrichten würde. Sein Vater hatte ihn zu gut ausgebildet.

>> FURUNCULUS<<

Scorpius lachte laut auf, als Anjali versuchte ihn mit eitrigen Wunden zu versehen, jedoch rechtzeitig auswich, >>Impedimenta.<<

Ihre Bewegungen wurden um das zehnfache langsamer und er sagte, >> Streng dich ein bisschen mehr an, wenn du mich besiegen willst, Anjali.<<

Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer wütenden Grimasse, >> LEVICORPUS!<<

Scorpius wurde plötzlich vom Boden gerissen und hing Köpf über in der Luft. Mit der freien Hand versuchte er seine Uniform so zu halten, dass ihm die Sicht frei blieb und als sie bereits zum nächsten Zauberspruch ausholte, >> Petrificus Totalus!<<, brüllte er, >> EXPELLIARMUS!<<.

Ihr Zauberstab schnappte aus ihrer Hand und ihr Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch wurde auf sie zurück geworfen. Ihren Stab los und gelähmt, löste sich der Schwebezauber und Scorpius fiel mit dem Gesicht voraus krachend auf den Boden. Ein stechender Schmerz in der Nase, stand er fluchend auf, >> FUCK! Isch glaub schmeine Schnasche ischt gebroschen.<<

Blut lief seinen Kinn hinab, als Rose und Albus auf ihn zu gestürmt kamen, >> Scorp', du warst der Wahnsinn.<<

>> Schmeine Schnasche!<<

Rose begutachtete ihn eingehend, >> Komm, ich bring dich in den Krankenflügel.<<

Er wollte ihr folgen, doch Harry Potter hielt ihn zurück und rief laut, sodass ihn alle hören konnten, >> Das war eine HERVORRAGENDE Demonstration, wie man einen Kampf gewinnen, ohne de Gegner ernsthaften Schaden zuzufügen. Es kann wichtig sein, eben dies nicht zu tun, wenn der Gegner unter dem Imperiusfluch steht und dementsprechend nicht eigenverantwortlich handelt. Was ich jedoch nicht tolerieren kann, ist wenn Schüler andere ohne Gru-.<<, er stoppte kurz und sah zwischen Scorpius, Hugo und der noch starren Anjali hin und her, >> Wenn Schüler einfach andere angreifen. Ich möchte, dass du dich bei Mr. Malfoy entschuldigst und schwörst dies nicht nochmal zu tun, Miss Pavatil.<<

Er zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf sie und löste die Klammer >> Wie es sich gehört, müssen sich zwei Gegner in nach eine Duell die Hände geben.<<

Sie kam langsam auf ihn zu und hob die Hand, zuckte jedoch leicht zurück, als Scorpius ihr seine Blutverschmierte entgegen streckte.

>> Ischt okay scho. Darf isch jetscht in den Krankenflügschel, Mr. Potter?<<

>> Ja, ich begleite dich. Der Rest ist entlassen.<<, rief Harry Potter und geleitete Scorpius aus dem Raum. Sie liefen stumm nebeneinander her, bis der ältere Mann plötzlich fragte, >> Woher hast du gelernt, so zu duillieren. Auch gegen Al waren deine Reflexe einwandfrei.<<

>> Schmein Vatscher.<<

Harry Potter nickte leicht mit dem Kopf >> Ja, er war schon immer ein unglaublich guter Gegner. <<

Scorpius zuckt eneugierig mit dem Kopf. Er wusste nur von dem einen Duell aus dem zweiten Schuljahr, >> Habscht ihr öfter geschkämpft?<<

Harry seufzte leise, ein trauriger blick in den grünen Augen, >> Ja, in unserem sechsten Jahr, bevor der Krieg los ging, hat ich einen fatalen Fehler gemacht und ihn beinah umgebracht Gott sei Dank war Snape in der Nähe.<<

Scorpius sah ihn mit großen Augen an, >> Dad hat schnie davon erzählt.<<

Sie blieben vor dem Krankenflügel stehen.

>> Das ist auch schon lange vorbei. Geht es ihm den gut?<<

Scorpius nickte. Klar, sein Vater war oft melancholisch, aber angesichts dessen,was er in seinem Leben schon mit gemacht hatte, ging es ihm gut.

>> Das freut mich zu hören. Ich bin ja froh, dass ihr nur harmlose Zauber und Flüche benutzt habt und jetzt lass dir die Nase richten.<<

Er klopfte Scorpius zum Abschied freundlich auf die Schulter und wollte scih gerade abwenden, >> Ich werde Ron von heute nichts erzählen. Wenn es etwas gibt, werdet ihr das schon selber machen, nicht wahr?<<

Scopius schluckte heftig, sein Adamsapfel kratzte im Hals dabei, >> Ja, Sir.<<

 

Auch dieses Mal dauerte es nicht lange, bis die ganze Schule über den Vorfall sprach. Scorpius hatte sich von der jungen Medihexe, die seit einiger Zeit mit Madam Pomfrey arbeitete, die Nase richten lassen und sich ansonsten von größeren Schüleransammlungen fern gehalten. Nach dem Gespräch mit Elias UND dem Duell gegen Anjali war er nicht mehr gewillt, sich mit irgendwem auseinander zusetzten und zog sich in eine stille Ecke im Gryffindorturm für den Rest des Tages zurück.

Am Abend, vor dem Kamin, im Gemeinschaftsraum, ein dickes Buch auf den Beinen in das er vertieft war, merkte Scorpius nicht, dass sich jemand neben ihm nieder ließ. Erst als ihn jemand in leicht in die Seite stieß, hob er den Kopf und blickte direkt in Hugos Gesicht.

>> Hey.<<, sagte dieser leise und verschränkte die Beine zum Schneidersitz. Scorpius sah sich im Raum um, sie waren alleine.

>> Hi.<<

Hugo zupfte unruhig an seinem Pullover, >> Was liest du da?<<

Er hob das Buch hoch, damit er den Titel lesen konnte.

>> „Runen für Fortgeschrittene“, beeindruckend. Meine Mutter wollte, dass ich auch Runen wähle, aber bin da wohl genauso begabt wie Dad. Hab mich also für Wahrsagen entschieden.<<

Langsam schlug er das Buch zu, >> Was willst du, Hugo?<<

>> Es tut mir leid wegen Anjali und.. Elias.<<, flüsterte er, beinah nicht wahrnehmbar.

Scorpius zuckte leicht zusammen, >> Was hast du davon alles mitbekommen?<<

>> Alles.<<

>> Oh.<<

>> Gehts dir gut?<<, fragte er.

Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf, lachte bitter auf. Sein Freund hatte ihn verlassen, er wurde von einem Mädchen angegriffen, weil ihr „Freund/Ex/Irgendwas“ Gefühle für ihn hatte und die halbe Schule hatte es mit angesehen. Außerdem hatte er sich die Nase gebrochen und obwohl sie schon vollkommen verheilt war, war der Großteil seines Gesichts von einem beinah schwarzen Bluterguss bedeckt und jetzt fragte Hugo ihn, ob es ihm gut ginge.

>> Sorry. War wohl 'ne blöde Frage.<<, murmelte Hugo, die gesamten Umstände selber bewusst.

Scorpius grinste, >> Nur ein bisschen.<<

Es wunderte ihn, dass egal was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war und wie sehr sie sich auch gestritten hatten, die Situation nie unangenehm war und er sich in Hugos Nähe einfach geborgen fühlte.

Sie saßen lange nebeneinander und unterhielten sich im Flüsterton. Ihre Beine berührten sich leicht, doch weitere Nähe suchte Hugo nicht.

Er würde warten, hatte er Scorpius wenige Wochen in einer lauwarmen Aprilnacht ins Ohr geflüstert. Der Gedanken daran ließ ihn erschaudern.

 

>> Du musst was essen, Scorp'.<<, Rose schob ihm einen Teller mit English-breakfast, zwei Spiegeleier, Würstchen, Bacon und Brot zu und schenkte ihm ein herzerwärmendes Lächeln.

>> Ich kann nicht.<<

Sie tätschelte sein Bein, >> Doch, du brauchst Energie für das Spiel heute.<<

Es war ein warmer, sonniger Tag Ende Mai und heute würde das wichtigste Quidditchspiel des Schuljahres stattfinden. Gryffindor würde gegen Slytherin nochmals antreten, um den Kampf über den diesjährigen Pokal zu fechten. Das letzte Mal das diese beiden Häuser um den Pokal gespielt hatten, war schon einige Jahre her und umso mehr war James Sirius Potter darauf erpicht den Sieg davon zu tragen. Manch einer würde auch sagen, dass der Captain und Schulabgänger eine Art Besessenheit entwickelt hatte. Ab dem Moment wo das Gryffindorteam ihren Endgegner kannte, hatte er kein erbarmen mit ihnen. Vier Mal die Woche Training, Ausdauer, Kraft, Taktik. Es blieb kaum noch Zeit zu atmen, geschweige denn zu denken. Das waren Scorpius liebste Stunden. Den Kopf frei von der Schule, deren Lernstress nur noch ein Jahr vor den NEWTS, seinem Abschluss, immer intensiver wurde. Von der Trennung von Elias die ihn mehr getroffen hatte, als er vermutet htte. Nicht das ganze „Mitten durchs Herz“, sondern viel mehr war sein Stolz geknickt und ihm fehlten die gemeinsamen Stunden in denen sie über Merlin und die Welt gesprochen hatten, schrecklich. Wovon ihn das ganze Training nicht ablenkte, war natürlich Hugo. Hugo...Hugo...dessen Biezep zuckte, wenn er einen Quaffel aus seinen Toren fernhielt. Der nach besonders anstrengenden Übungen ein Shirt hob und sich damit den Schweiß vom Gesicht wischte, seinen flachen, leicht gebräunten Bauch zeigte. Die dichten Locken mit einem Haarband von den Augen fern hielt und in der Dusche nicht weit von Scorpius entfernt stand, den knackigen Apfelhintern anspannte, wenn das Wasser plötzlich kalt wurde und dann mit Gänsehaut neben ihm in der Umkleide stand, ein Handtuch um den Nacken gelegt und eisige Tropfen seinem Schlüsselbein entlang ran.

Scorpius schüttelte sich. Diese Gedanken konnte er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen so kurz vor dem WICHTIGSTEN SPIEL DES JAHRES. Er konnte James Stimme in seinen Ohren hören. Er blickte von seine Teller auf und sah gerade noch, wie Albus, Sucher und Captain des Slytherinteams, ihm ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zuwarf und mit seinem Team hinaus marschierte.

Er sah aus de Augenwinkel, dass James und die anderen seines Teams ebenfalls aufstanden und folgte ihnen, noch einen kurzen Kuss von Rose auf die Wange gedrückt bekommen, mit den Worten, >> Ihr rockt das!<<

In der Umkleide fiel die Motivationsrede von James kleibner aus, als sonst, >> Wenn wir nicht gewinnen, dann schwöre ich bei allen Besen dieser Welt, dass ihr euch so fühlen werdet, als wärt ihr drei Tage in den Arsch ge**** worden ohne Gleitgel und es wird euch nicht gefallen....außer dir vielleicht, Malfoy, aber das heißt nicht, dass du den verdammten Schnatz nicht fangen brauchst. Habt ihr mich verstanden?!<<

Sie alle nickten betreten und traten gleichzeitig mit dem gegnerischen Team in Formation auf das Feld.

Auf Anweisung hin gaben sich James und Albus, Brüder im Blute mit verbissener Miene die Hand und sie alle bestiegen ihre Besen.

Der laute Pfiff ertönte und Scorpius stieß sich hart vom Boden ab. Er schloss kurz die Augen, den Wind in den Haaren und sog die klare Luft tief in die Lungen ein. Quidditch, zu fliegen, war für ihr Freiheit. War er einmal in der Luft, dann war die Nervösität vergessen.

Unter ihm tobten die Bänke. Lautes Gejubel und Eddy Jordans Stimme, der wie sein Vater einst seit Jahren Kommentator war, schallte zu ihm hinauf, >> Direkt nach Anpfiff ist Slytherin im Ballbesitz, Blaise Zabini zögert nicht einen Moment und Potter-James nimmt ihm den Quaffel bei einer erstaunlichen Querrolle ab, gibt ihn ab an Weasley weiter und ohhhh Toooooor für Gryffindor.<<

Scorpius regte die Hand in die Höhe und johlen laut mit der Menge mit. Albus hatte sich ihm gegenüber positioniert und schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Er hob einen Finger um anzudeuten, dass es nur einer war und noch kein Grund zum Feiern. Scorpius lachte nur laut auf und ließ seinen Blick durch die Luft schweifen und hörte weiter zu:

>> Der Quaffel geht an Potter, nein an Weasley, nee der andere Weasley und weiter an Weasley uuuuuuuund Weasley-Granger hält ihn. Der Sohn vom legen...warte...DÄREN Ron Weaselbee ist einfach der beste Keeper auf dem Platz.<<

Scopius hörte ein leises PUFF und aufgeregtes Wispern.

>> OUCH! Sorry Proff Longbottom, aber Sie wissen ich kann nicht gaaaaanz neutral bleiben.<<, sagte Eddy plötzlich und räusperte sich laut >> Naja jedenfalls hätte das fast ins Tor gehen können.<<

Scorpius grinste wie ein Verrückter, Hugo im Blick und Eddy hatte Recht. ER war der beste auf dem Platz, abgesehen davon, dass er in seiner Uniform mehr als nur sexy aussah, als er zu ihm aufblickte und zwinkerte.

„Schnatz!“, erinnerte er sich, „Schnatz, nicht Weasley. Schnatz!“

Stürmische Beifallsrufe rissen ihn aus den Gedanken. Slytherin jubelte laut, Ems Zabini hatte ein Tor gemacht während Hugo zu ihm hinauf geblickt hatte. Das würde später Ärger geben, schon jetzt sah er das Wut verzogene Gesicht von James, der laut brüllend auf den Gryffindortorwart zuflog doch im Flug den Quaffel fing und Hugo war augenblicklich vergessen.

>> Potter-James hat den Quaffel, gibt ihn weiter an Weasley, nein andere Weasley, also Louis...- OH und ab an Potter. Also an Potter mit Brüsten!<<

Es schepperte laut und das Mikrofon piepste durchdringend, sodass sie sich alle die Ohren zuhalten mussten.

>>....Sorry Professor, kein Grund die Pflanze auf ich los zu lassen...Ich meinte natürlich Potter-Lily.<<

Langsam, wie ein Greifvogel auf der Jagd, kreiste Scorpius über das Feld und suchte nach dem Schnatz, doch das kleine Scheißding wollte sich mal wieder nicht zeigen.

>> Weasley, also Weasley...verdammt...Welcher Weasley ist das noch mal? Naja, ein Weasley halt hat Zabini mit Brüs-...Ems Zabini getackelt, dass bedeutet Freistoß für Slytherin. Hey Zabini, gehst du nächstes Wochenende mit mir nach Hogsmead...? UFF,..ja ja Professor, ich kommentiere, alles klar, sorry sorry, keine Date-Versuche mehr...<<

Da sah Scorpius, wie Albus sich in die Tiefe stürzte und einem goldglänzenden Objekt hinterher jagte.

>> Was ist das? Das sieht aus als.....JA..NEIN, wirklich: Potter-Albus hat den Schnatz gesichtet, während Weasley-Granger gerade noch einen beinah fatalen Schuss von Nott junior aufhalten konnte, Malfoy und Potter-Albus im Rennen um den Schnatz zu fangen, was ist das?<<

Scorpius lehnte sich stark nach vorn und setzte Albus und dem Schnatz nach. Albus war, genau wie sein Vater, einer der besten Sucher in ganz England. Flink und mutig genug, verrückte Manöver zu fliegen, doch Scorpius war ein Malfoy...und ein Gryffindor.

Der Schnatz sauste geradewegs auf den Boden zu, er und Albus Seite an Seite in der Senkrechte. Jeder, der vor über 20 Jahren in Hogwarts gewesen war, würde behaupten diese Szene schon einmal gesehen zu haben, nur in vollkommen vertauschten Rollen. Scorpius sah zum Boden, sah zu Albus, der den Arm ausgestreckt hatte und lehnte sich noch tiefer. Der Boden kam immer und immer schneller näher. Jetzt war nichts anderes mehr wichtig, als der kleine Runde, mit Flügeln bestückte, Ball. Albus neben ihm riss seinen Besenstiel nach oben, um nicht mit dem Boden zu kollidieren. Scorpius streckte die Hand aus und....

>> FUCK MAN was ist das?...Das ist doch nicht zu fassen!!!!! Malfoy Junior hat den Schnatz.....Gryffindor gewinnt! Gryffindor gewinnt den Pokal UND DIE HAUSMEISTERSCHAFT FÜR DIESES JAAAHR!<<

Scorpius hüpfte vom Besen, reckte die Hand wie zum Beginn des Spiels in die Höhe und wurde sofort von seinen Teamkameraden dran genommen.

James packte ihn an der Schulter und drückte ihm ein schwitzigen Kuss auf die Wange, >> WIR HABEN GEWONNEN DU KLEINER BASTARD!<<

Die Begeisterung in den Rängen war ohrenbetäubend.

 

Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit bis Scorpius es zurück in die Umkleidekabine schaffte. Hände wurden geschüttelt, Glückwünsche, begleitet von gutgemeinten Schlägen auf die Schulter, entgegen genommen und sogar die Schulleiterin McGonagall hatte ihm zu dem Sieg gratuliert.

Als er endlich in eine der Einzelduschen stieg, waren die anderen Gryffindorspieler bereits gegangen und Scorpius seufzte erleichtert auf. Er genoss die Aufmerksamkeit, keine Frage. Wohl das erste Mal in diesem Schuljahr wohl verdient, doch nach Quidditchspielen war er immer erschöpft und wollte im Grunde nur seine Ruhe. In Ruhe duschen, sich anziehen und dann gemütlich sich den Feiernden zuwenden und ein, vielleicht zwei Whiskey trinken, bevor er vollkommen erledigt in sein Bett fiel.

Er stand unter dem heißen Strahl und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen, als sich hinter ihm jemand räusperte. Ein Blick über die Schulter, sagte ihm, dass Hugo, nur ein Handtuch um die Hüfte geschlungen, am Türrahmen gelehnt stand und ihn anlächelte, >> Hey.<<

>> Hi.<<, Scorpius versuchte sich so gut wie möglich zu bedecken und gleichzeitig nach dem Duschgel zu greifen, dass ihm jedoch aus der Hand rutschte und davon schlitterte, >> Shit.<<

Hugo kicherte leise und hob es auf, >> Ich hab dich schon lange nicht mehr Fluchen hören.<<

>> Ahm...ja..ich versuch mir das wieder abzugewöhnen, wegen meinen Eltern. Kannst du...kannst du mir das Duschgel wieder geben?<<

Hugo biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe >> Soll ich dir helfen?<<

>> WAS?<<, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, wenn Hugo das meinte, was er dachte, was er meinte. Da sah Scorpius, wie der Größere sein Handtuch fallen ließ und zögernd einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte, >> Oh Merlin.<<

Scorpius musste sich an der Wand abstützten, da seine Beine plötzlich zu Gelee geworden waren und sein Kreislauf im Kreis lief.

>> Dreh dich um.<<, flüsterte Hugo und als Scorpius seine Stirn gegen die Wand lehnte, das wäre Wasser weiterhin auf sie hinab rieselte, spürte er zwei große Hände an seinen Schultern. Mit sanften jedoch bestimmten, Bewegungen seifte der Weasley seine Schultern Arme und Rücken ein, massierte die Verspannungen heraus, aber trat nicht näher. Sein ganzer Körper bebte unter der Berührung, eine wohlige Gänsehaut hatte sich auf seinen Armen ausgebreitet und ihm wurde im stetigen Wechsel heiß und kalt. Er spürte wie sein gesamtes Blut in die untere Körperregion floss, wollte sich umdrehen um einen hitzigen Kuss auf Hugos wundervolle Lippen zu drücken, als die Tür zur Umkleide aufgerissen wurde und Louis Weasley laut brüllte,

>> Verdammt, Malfoy, beeil dich mal gefälligst, damit wir mit der verdammten Party anfangen können!<<

Sie beide fluchten leise auf >> Fuck.<<

 

Ganz langsam, Seite an Seite gingen Scorpius und Hugo den Hügel zum Schloss hinauf. Ihre Haare noch feucht und Besen und Ausrüstung geschultert. Es war ein warmer Nachmittag, die Sonne brannte auf sie hinab.

>> Sollen wir uns vor der Party drücken?<<, fragte Hugo und sah zu dem Schloss hinauf, aus dem man die Geschäftigkeit der Feier hören konnte. Dröhnender Bass, Lachen und Stimmgewirr wurde mit jedem weiteren Schritt lauter.

Seit Ende des Krieges feierten die Schüler Hogwarts ihren Sieg über den Quidditchpokal nicht mehr alleine in ihren Häusern, sondern mit allen anderen und Zuschauern des Spiels in der Großen Halle. Irgendein Offizieller vom Ministerium, einigen Talentscouts und Jornalisten der Witch-Weekley und dem Tages Propheten waren immer anwesend, ebenso wie manche Elternteile der spielenden Jugendlichen.

„JA….JAA, bitte dort weiter machen, wo wir gerade stehen geblieben sind!“, wollte Scorpius brüllen, doch er sagte stattdessen, >> Geht nicht, können deinen Clan und den Rest doch nicht warten lassen.<<

Unter anderem hatte er Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley gesehen, als sie unverzüglich nach dem Spiel James und Lily überschwänglich gratuliert und Albus und Louis tröstend auf die Schulter geklopft hatten.

Kurz vor dem großen Torbogen zur Halle, in der der gesamte Tumult stattfand, blieben sie stehen und Scorpius sah Hugo das erste Mal ins Gesicht, das vor Widerwillen strotzte. Die Augenbrauen gefurcht, >> Meinen Clan muss ich während der gesamten Sommerferien sehen.<<

>> Wir können aber versuchen früher uns raus zu stehlen.<<

>> Aber nur du und ich, ohne Al oder Rosie.<<

Scorpius nickte und atmete tief durch, bevor sie zusammen in die Halle gingen.

Augenblicklich tobte lauter Beifall und sie beide wurden gefeiert wie Popstars. Hände geschüttelt, High-Fives hier und da. Scorpius sah wie Hugo zu seinem Vater und und dann hörte Scorpius es:

„Lässt keinen Quaffel durch den Ring.

Weasley sorgt für unsern Gewinn

Weasley ist unser King.“

 

Weasley ist unser King....KING....

 

>> Ich bin so stolz auf dich.<<, rief Ronald Weasley und zog seinen Sohn, der peinlich berührt Scorpius anblickte und die Augen verdrehte, an sich, >> Du hast nur 3 rein gelassen, das war fantastisch! <<

Scorpius blieb stehen und betrachtete den Älteren Weasley genau, dessen blaue Augen vor lauter Freude glänzten.

 

> Durchschnittlich, überdurchschnittlich, mit den schönsten blauen Augen, die diese Welt je gesehen haben.<, hatte sein Vater mit dem traurigen Lächeln, das immer erschien, wenn er über seine Vergangenheit sprach, auf den Lippen gesagt.

 

Scorpius hatte vor einigen Jahren Rose für ihre Eltern zu Weihnachten Met mitgeben wollten, doch sie hatte lachend abgewehrt und erzählt, dass ihr Vater sein Mal durch Met fast vergiftet wurde. Mehr Glück als Verstand und der Zustand, in dem Raum eines Zaubertrankmeisters, der einen Bezoar vorrätig hatte, anwesend gewesen zu sein, hatten ihm sein Leben gerettet.

 

> Ja, in unserem sechsten Jahr, bevor der Krieg los ging, hat ich einen fatalen Fehler gemacht und ihn beinah umgebracht.<, hatte Harry Potter gesagt, der bester Freund von Ronald Weasley seit sie zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts gefahren waren.

 

Scorpius jedoch lief es plötzlich eiskalten den Rücken hinab, >> WOHER KOMMT DIESES LIED?<<

Harry Potter lachte laut auf, >> Das ist eine witzige Geschichte, dein Vater, Draco, hat es in unserem 6. Schuljahr gedichtet um Ron vor seinem ersten Spiel nervös zu machen. Seine Version war weniger nett, aber es wurde danach zur Hymne.<<

 

> Es ist doch wirklich unglaublich, dass alles mit deinem blöden Lied, weshalb ich mich jetzt King nennen darf, und einer Schlägerei begonnen hat.<, hatte in einem der Briefe gestanden.

 

„OH MERLIN!“, dachte er und sah den Vater des Jungen an, in den er verliebt war, >> Oh Merlin.<<

>> Scorp‘? Ich soll dir sagen, dass deine Eltern doch da sind.<< , sagte Rose, die sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte und fügte sofort hinzu, >>Geht’s dir nicht gut? Du siehst furchtbar aus.<<

>> Ich…ja…nein…oh Salazar und Godric, verdammter Ziegenmist!<<, er wusste nicht ob er stolz darauf sein sollte, es herausgefunden zu haben oder vor der gesamten Schule sich übergeben musste. Hugos Vater, war die erste Liebe seines Vaters. Ronald Wea-

>>-sley.<<, hörte er die bekannte Stimme seines Vaters und zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Als er sich zu seinen Eltern umdrehte, sah ihn sein Vater durch graue Augen besorgt an, >> Pius, alles gut?<<

Er erinnerte sich, wie erschrocken Ron ihn angesehen hatte, als er im Sommer zuvor im Fuchsbau angekommen war. Die äußerliche Ähnlichkeit war verblüffend, hatte selbst einmal Rose gesagt, nur wenige Monate zuvor, als ihre Väter sich hitzig am Bahnhof Kings Cross unterhalten hatte.

Und der verwirrte Blick, als er an Silvester gesagt hatte, dass er schwul war. Scorpius stieg die Galle hoch, >> Hey Dad.<<

Es war nicht so, dass er sich ekelte oder es gar abartig fand, dass sein Vater einst in Ronald Weasley verliebt gewesen war. Merlin verdammt, er konnte es sogar nachvollziehen. Die Ähnlichkeit zu Hugo war unverkennbar, abgesehen von dem dunklerem Rot im Haar und dem leicht gebräunten Teint. Nein, ihn erschreckte die Plötzlichkeit der Erkenntnis und dass er seinem Vater anscheinend ähnlicher war, als er zugeben wollte.

>> Oh Darling!<<, rief seine Mutter und drückte ihn fest an sich, >> Ich bin ja so stolz auf dich. Draco hat dir sicher noch nicht erzählen können, dass uns der Talentscout von den Kenmare Kestrels hat uns wegen dir angesprochen.<<

Er versuchte sich am Gespräch zu beteiligen, nickte, lächelte, sagte „Ja“ und „Nein“, wenn es angebracht war, doch er hatte nur Augen und Gedanken für die beiden Männer, die wenige Meter voneinander entfernt standen und sich weites gehend ignorierten.

Er konnte sehen, wie Rons Ohren einen dunklen Ton annahmen, als sein Vater sarkastische Kommentare von sich ließ und spürte wie dieser wiederum zusammen zuckte, als sie aneinander stießen, um einigen Schülern den Durchgang frei zu machen. Wie sie beide mit steifen Bewegungen versuchten, die Nähe aufzugeben, sein Vater nervös auf der Unterlippe kaute und Ron zu ausladende Gesten mit den Händen machte, während er sprach. Und wie sie beide, die Hände zum Abschied schüttelnd, länger an dem Griff festhielten, als unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre.

>> Scorp, alles gut?<<, Hugo stand plötzlich neben ihm und hatte eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. Scorpius schüttelte abwesend mit dem Kopf, nickte dann.

>> Ja, ich bin nur müde. War ein anstrengender Tag.<<

Hugo biss sich ganz leicht auf die Lippe, bevor er in dem verführerischsten Ton, den Scorpius je an ihm gehört hatte endlich sagte, >> Sollen wir gehen?<<

>> Ja, bitte.<<

Heimlich, darauf bedacht von niemandem beobachtet oder gar aufgehalten zu werden, schlichen sie aus der Halle und Richtung Gryffindorturm. Vor dem Portait der fetten Dame blieb Scorpius stehen, >> Ich hätte wirklich gerne meine Ruhe. Ohne den Rest da drin.<<

Hugo machte gerade den Mund auf, als die fette Dame mit schriller Stimme dazwischen redete, >> Nun Entscheidet euch mal ein bisschen schneller, ich hab keine Lust den ganzen Abend halb offen zu schwingen.<<

>> Als hättest du was anderes zu tun.<<, erwiderte Hugo und griff nach Scorpius Hand, >> Komm, ich weiß wo wir hin können.<<

Willenlos, einzig und allein Hugos warme Hand in seiner im Kopf, folgte er dem größeren Jungen durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und dann durch eine kleine, einfach Holztür.

Sie waren in einem kleinen, gemütlichen Raum, mit Kamin und einem breiten Sofa, bedeckt mit unzähligen Kissen.

>> Sind wir im Raum der Wünsche?<<

Hugo zuckte mit den Achseln und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen, >> Ist das zu fassen, schon wieder ein Jahr um.<<

Scorpius ließ sich neben ihm fallen und streckte sich, sodass jeder Muskel in seinem Körper hörbar knackte. Er schloss die Augen und dachte an den Tag, an das gesamte Schuljahr.

>> Merlin, das letzte Jahr war ein einziges Drama.<<, murmelte Scorpius zur Anwort und eine wohlige Gänsehaut breitete scih aus, als Hugo neben ihm leise zu lachen begann.

Zu erkennen und auch noch einzugestehen, dass er Homosexuell und in Hugo verliebt war. Der Fluch nachdem sein Großvater es herausgefunden hatte. Silvester, schön und Herzbrechend zu gleich. Elias. Sein erstes Mal. Seine erste ernstzunehmende Beziehung. Quidditch und Hugo. Hugo, der in diesem Augenblick neben ihm lag, leise ein und aus atmete und dem er so viel zu sagen hatte und es bisher einfach nicht gekonnt hatte.

Scorpius füllte seine Lungen mit Sauerstoff, sein ganzer Körper bete und, >>> Ich bin in dich verliebt.<<

Er spürte, wie Hugo neben ihm zuckte und sich langsam aufsetzte, sein Atem ging stockend und er wagte es nicht die Augen zu öffnen und es blieb für einige Zeit still. Zu still. Eine Stille, die in seinen Ohren schmerzten und er wollte schon dagegen sprechen, sagen dass es nicht so schlimm wäre, unwichtig, es würde vorbei gehen, als Hugos seine volle, weiche Lippen hart auf seine gepresst. Eine Hand ballte sich in seinen Haaren zur Faust und zerrte beinah grob, während die andere um seinen Hals und an seinem Schlüsselbein griff und sicher Blutergüsse hinterlassen würde. Der Kuss war alles andere als zärtlich, nicht so wie die von Elias, doch es störte Scorpius nicht im Geringsten. Er zerrte und riss ebenso hart an Hugos Locken, seiner Kleidung. Biss in seine Lippen, kratze ihn im Nacken, hungrig, fordernd. Die leisen Geräusche, die Hugo von sich gab kribbelten bis in seine Fingerspitzen. Er zog das Shirt über Hugos Kopf, welches dabei am Kragen einriss, und dem Shirt folgte augenblicklich auch die Hose. Ein Knopf flog durch den Raum, doch Scorpius war alles egal. Hugos Hände auf seiner Haut, die unter seiner Berührung zu brennen schien, seine Lippen an seinem Hals, die sachte knabberten. Es war beinah genug, aber nur beinah. Sein ganzer Körper bebte vor verlangen, so lächerlich er sich dabei auch vorkam, doch er brauchte ihn so sehr, dass es fast weh tat.

Scorpius ließ sich zurück auf Sofa fallen, zog Hugo mit sich, sodass er auf ihm lag. Nackte Brust an nackter Brust, sein Herz schlug im rasenden Tempo, fast schmerzhaft.

>> Ich mich in dich auch. Verdammt, Scorp!<<, flüsterte Hugo in sein Ohr, verteilte sanfte Küsse hinter her und auf seinen Hals, >> Ich bin in dich verliebt, als du vor zwei Jahren den Quaffel gegen den Kopf bekommen hast.<<

>> Was?<<

Hugo lachte leise, die Lippen noch immer an seinem Hals und die Muskeln an seinem Rücken zuckten leicht, als Scorpius mit den Fingerspitzen drüber fuhr, >> Weißt du nicht mehr, vor zwei Jahren beim Endspiel gegen Ravenclaw?!<<

Ein verworrenes Bild erschien vor seinem inneren Auge. Er im strömenden Regen auf seinem Besen und nach einem stechenden Schmerz war plötzlich alles schwarz. Als er Stunden später im sterilen Bett im Krankenflügel, unter besorgter Fürsorge von Madam Pompfrey, aufwachte, saß der ganze Weasleyclan um ihn herum und ein völlig aufgelöster Hugo entschuldigte sich in einer Tour.

>> O du meinst, als DU mir den Quaffel an den Kopf geworfen hast?<<, er schnippste ihm gegen den Kopf und heimste sich dadurch einen Biss in die Schulter ein.

>> Was kann ich dafür, dass du in dem Moment in mein Sichtfeld fliegst, Malfoy?!<<, Hugo bewegte die Hüfte hin und her, spreizte Scorpius Beine so, dass er perfekt dazwischen lag und verteilte noch weitere leichte Küsse mit offenem Mund auf der blanken Brust.

>> Warum….warum hast du nichts gesagt, als du gemerkt hast, das ich dich auch mag.<<

Hugo setzte sich leicht auf, damit sein Gewicht ihn nicht erdrückte und Silberaugen trafen Bernstein, >> Weil ich Angst hatte, dass es für dich nur eine Phase war. Ich wollte nicht dein Experiment sein und als klar war, dass du nicht einfach nur ausprobierst, war die ganze Situation ein reines Disaster. Mit Anjali und Elias und wir haben uns nur gestritten.<<, er holte tief Luft und ließ seine Hand durch Scorpius Haar gleiten, >> Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie lang ich darauf gewartet hab, dass du mich endlich wahrnimmst und nicht nur als Rosies kleiner nerviger Bruder.<<

Und wie wenige Minuten zuvor drückte er seine Lippen fordernd auf Scorpius, doch sie wurden nach einiger Zeit weicher und der bisher geführte Kampf zu einem richtigen Kuss. Ganz vorsichtig strich er mit der Zunge über Scorpius Unterlippe, bis er den Mund leicht öffnete.

Merlin, wenn Scorpius zuvor schon gedacht hatte, dass der Weasley über ihm gut küssen konnte, dann war das was er mit der Zunge tat Gottgleich.

>> Scorp.<<, flüsterte Hugo, als Scorpius eine Hand in seine Boxershort steckte und ihn mit dem Bein näher an sich zog,>> Ich hab noch nie…<<

>> Willst du?<<, flüsterte er leise zurück und drückte leicht zu, was ihm ein lautes Stöhnen einheimste.

>> Ja, aber nicht nur heute. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein.<<

Scorpius Herz zersprang in seiner Brust und er ließ ihre letzten Kleidungstücke durch einen geflüsterten Zauberspruch verschwinden.

>> OH Fuck.<<, fluchte er leise, als Haut auf Haut traf und kein feiner Stoff sie mehr voneinander trennte, >> Jetzt. Hugo.<<

>> Aber.<< er sah ihn unsicher an, >> Ich will dir nicht weh tun.<<

>> Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort machst, was ich dir sage, dann wird dir was wehtun. Ich will dich jetzt!<< und er dankte Elias heimlich für die unzähligen weiteren Zaubersprüche und Hilfmittel, die er durch ihn kennen gelernt hatte.

Vorsichtig, als wäre Scorpius aus Glas gemacht, drang er mit vor erstaunen geweiteten Augen in ihn ein.

 

 

EPILOG

Scorpius trat fluchend aus dem kleinen Kamin und stolperte in die Küche des Fuchsbaus.

>> Ah, Cousin!<<, Teddy Lupin trat auf ihn zu und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, >> Wird auch Zeit, dass du endlich kommst. Weasley ist unausstehlich.<<

Als sie gemeinsam aus der Küchentür in den Garten traten und das Meer aus Rotschöpfen betrachteten, lachte Scorpius auf, >> Welcher der vielen?<<

>> Scorp. ENDLICH!<<, rief Rosie und löste sich von ihrem Freund, kein anderer als Franky Longbottom, um ihren besten Freund zu begrüßen und Albus trat lachend dazu, >> Ich kann das gejammer von ihm nicht mehr hören: „Oh wann kommt er denn endlich? WÄH WÄH WÄH!“<<

James lachte laut auf und zeigte auf das Feld hinter dem Zaun, >> Quidditch, aber dalli!<<

>> Hallo Scorpius!<<, Arthur Weasley winkte ihm freundlich zu, >> Wie war dein Schuljahr?<<

>> Hallo Mr. Weasley, super nachdem Sie mein IPad zum Laufen gebracht haben.<<

Ehe er sich versah hatte er den Halben Clan um sich, begrüßte seine Freunde, Freundes Freunde und die Eltern seiner Freunde und auch dieses Mal kam es ihm so vor, als stünde er mitten in dem Auge eines Horricanes. Lautes getobe, gewusel um ihn herum, doch er selber reglos, still mitten drin.

>> HEY!<<, hörte er die für ihn wichtigste Stimme und bevor er überhaupt etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Hugo ihn aus dem Getümmel gezerrt, in die Arme genommen und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, >> Ich hab dich vermisst.<<

Scorpius lachte leise, >> Wir haben uns vor drei Tagen das letzte Mal gesehen.<<

>> Egal, ich hab dich vermisst.<<

Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab seinem Freund einen richtigen Kuss, >> Ich dich auch, aber wenn wir nicht zum Quidditch dazu stoßen, bringt James uns sicher um.<<

Der warme Sommertag wurde schnell zum Abend und abermals saß Scorpius am kleinen Lagerfeuer bei den Weasleys im Garten, während mehrere duzend Jugendliche um ihn herum feierten, als er den Menschen sah, mit dem er sprechen wollte.

Langsam stand er auf und ging auf den rothaarigen Mann zu.

>> Mal-..Scorpius.<<

>> Mr. Weasley.<<

Ronalds Weasley saß am Tisch, ein Butterbier in den Händen und sah sich beruhigt um, >> Das alles hier gehört zu mir und fast jeder hier ist ein Teil von mir. Wir Weasleys sind vielleicht nicht reich, aber eine große Familie und wir gehören alle zusammen.<<

Vorsichtig setzte Scorpius sich neben den Vater seines Freundes, >> Ich fühl mich wohl bei euch. Und jeder liegt mir am Herzen.<<

>> Jeder?<<

>> Ja, aber Hugo im Allgemeinen. Ich frage nicht um Ihren Segen, Mr. Weasley, aber ich will, dass Sie wissen, dass er mir wirklich alles bedeutet und ich alles tun werde, damit es funktioniert.<<

>> Hmhm.<<, Ron lächelte leicht, >> Warum bist du dann her gekommen, wenn es nicht um den Segen geht?<<

Scorpius griff in seine Hosentasche und holte ein altes Pergamentstück hervor und schob es ihm zu.

>> Was ist das?<<

>> Etwas was dem King gehört.<<

Die blauen Augen weiteten sich und langsam faltete er das Stück auf. Die Augen folgen über das Blatt und die Lippen bewegten sich stumm, doch er musste nicht vorlesen. Scorpius kannte den Brief auswendig:

 

„ _Ich habe deinen letzten Brief erhalten. Merlin, mir ist klar, dass du Recht hast und dennoch, dennoch ist es schwer zu akzeptieren._

_Die letzte Nacht, von der du schriebst, ich war wach. Ich hab dich gehört und hatte einfach zu große Angst zu antworten. Es tut mir leid dafür._

_Sei vorsichtig_

>> Ich liebe dich auch, du dummer großer Idiot. - Für immer der deine, Draco.“<<, er schluckte, >> Woher hast du das?<<

>> Habs gemeinsam mit allen anderen Briefen im alten Zimmer von Dad gefunden.<<

>> Allen anderen?<<

Scorpius nickte, >> Ja, er hat alle aufgehoben.<<

Ron schluckte schwer und faltete das Stück Pergament vorsichtig, beinah zärtlich, zusammen, >> Alle?<<

 

ENDE

**Author's Note:**

> btw: my program told my the story has 31.232 words...so I dont know.
> 
> ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen...=)


End file.
